The Shadow Realm Descends
by Leria006
Summary: *complete*The people at the SGC are at a loss to explain the sudden occurance of supernatural monsters, and a shroud that envelopes the world. What could this young boy know, and does he really have a plan to save the world?
1. The Descent

Okay, this is my first attempt at a crossover and my first with these two shows.  I am going to begin by admitting my unfortunate ignorance when concerning some aspects of both of these shows.  I have not seen nearly enough of Stargate SG1, and I only have the American version of YuGiOh to go by.

            So, if anyone is out of character I apologize now, it is just my pathetic attempt at capturing a character that I probably can't.  Oh, and this chapter doesn't really get to YuGiOh yet, but it will in the next chapter.  There are some aspects of YuGiOh, which I'm sure you'll see.  

            And this is an important note; I must thank Katya (did I spell that right?) for allowing me to use some of the aspects of her story Void of Tears, which is very good if you haven't read it.  They don't really show up yet, but if you've read the story they will start to creep up next chapter.  This story pretty much came to me (was inspired by) that story.  So thank you again for letting me grab some of your story.

            Last but not least, I own absolutely none of the characters from either show, either Stargate or YuGiOh.  Only one character do I own, which is Siris/Kathryn, and she doesn't show up yet. 

So, please read and enjoy.   ^_*

            "SG1 report to the command room immediately!  I repeat, SG1 report to the command room immediately!"  Hammonds voice suddenly blared over the loud speaker.  Daniel Jackson quickly pushed his most recent studies to the side and hurried out of his office, taking one last sip of his coffee on the way.

            "Hey, Danny boy, what do you think is up this time?"  Colonel O'Neil comments as he moves to walk with Daniel.

            "I'm not sure Jack, but it definitely sounded important."  Absently Daniel pushed his glasses back up further on his nose, while Jack nodded in agreement and sped up his pace a bit, which Daniel matched.

            Major Carter, Teal'c, and Jonas were already in the room when they arrived.  Hammond motioned for them to sit and cleared his throat, still standing behind the chair at the head of the room.

            "Okay folks, we have a situation.  As of one hour ago we lost all communication with anyone outside of this base on earth, and I mean everyone."  

            "Sir, what about the satellite communication system, or the direct link to Washington or the Pentagon?"  Carter asked.

            "No good.  I tried to contact our people at the gate, all we got were a few minutes of sound and a brief visual, neither look good."  Turning around, Hammond clicked on the video screen.  Suddenly the screen showed the outside of the base surrounded in what looked like blue and black swirling clouds obscuring everything in sight.  They could barely make out the front gate.  The guards where nowhere to be found and what sounded like distant thunder accompanied with a stiff wind could be heard occasionally.  After a couple of minutes the screen went black and Hammond turned his attention back to his best team.

            "What the hell was that?"  Jack suddenly blurted out, his brown eyes wide with concern.  His statement and emotion was echoed on the other four in the room.

            "I wish I knew.  Whatever it is, has cut us off from everyone else, but I am inclined to believe that we are only a side effect, not the target."

            "What would bring you to that conclusion General?"  Teal'c questioned with one eyebrow rising up.

            "Because of the last bit of communications I have from Russia and some of the other sites around the world.  None of them have any sound, but they have the exact same image as what you just saw.  From what I can tell, the whole planet is surrounded by this phenomenon."

            "Is it possible that the Goauld are responsible for this?"  Daniel put in.

            "I doubt it.  The Goauld don't have anything that can do this type of attack, if that's what it is.  And there have been no Goauld activity near Earth, and nothing of this magnitude can be controlled from such distances.  The technology involved in this must be astronomical."  Carter answered.

            "Okay, so it isn't the Goauld, and there are no other alien races close enough to do this, so what do we have, cause this definitely is not natural."  Jack spoke up.

            "That is what I want you to find out.  I am charging you with the mission of gathering some information on this.  I want you to go up there and look around.  But if, as I suspect, communication won't work outside of this base, I want you back in 48 hours.  Your mission is purely reconnaissance.  I want to know what we are dealing with, and who.  Dismissed."

            "Yes sir!"  All five members of SG1 said at once and immediately got up and went to get their supplies.  Once out of the room Jack told them to meet him by the elevator, then the five of them went their separate ways.

            "Okay kids, are we ready?"  Jack said when everyone was gathered.  Receiving all affirmatives they stepped into the elevator.  

            "We are only going to floor eight.  After that we have no communication so we will walk.  I don't want to get stuck in an elevator because the power isn't cooperating, and it is also possible that somehow we are overrun.  So, in other words, we walk from there."  

            The ride was rather short but was very tense.  Teal'c and Jack where in front when the doors opened on level eight.  Motioning for everyone to follow they quickly made their way to the stairwell.  

            They made their way up carefully, checking each floor for any signs of activity, of which there was none.  When they finally came to the door leading outside, they all watched intensely as Jack slowly pushed it open.  Outside they saw for themselves the awful change that had come over the sky.  Swirling blue and black, nothing else was visible.  Exiting the compound they walked silently towards the guards booth.

            "It's as if the whole planet has been enveloped by some sort of shroud, blocking us off from all that's around us."  Carter mentioned.  

            "I believe that we should take a close look at our perimeter and see if there is any way to see what is happening in the closest town O'Neil."  Teal'c suggested.

            "Yep.  Okay, Jonas, Danny, you're with me.  Carter, you and Teal'c take a look around the other side.  We'll meet at the halfway point."  Nodding the team split up, Carter and Teal'c heading to the left and Jack and the others heading to the right.

            The walk around the perimeter of the mountain was uneventful; there were no signs of any activity, or of any explanation.  When they met up they agreed to take a jeep and see if there was anything going on in the next town.

            When they were beginning to get close to the town they finally started to hear something besides the periodic sound of distant thunder.

            "I think I hear people over there."  Daniel stated.  

            "I believe you are right Daniel Jackson.  I hear them as well."  Teal'c agreed.  Without saying a word Jack pulled the jeep over and motioned for everyone to proceed on foot.  At the top of the next rise they stopped and looked down below, where there were indeed people, and..... something else.

            "My god, what are those things?!"  Jack exclaimed.  

            "They appear to be some sort of monster sir.  A very vicious one."  Carter responded.  Jack glanced quickly over at Carter's pale face and saw the horror that he was sure was also on his face.  Looking back he tried to think of a way to help those people.  He was just coming to the conclusion of just going and attacking them when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  Looking over he saw Teal'c, who had his head bowed and eyes closed, Jack got the message and motioned for the group to retreat.  They left the group of perhaps fifty people surrounded by at least sixty or so of some sort of beast, who's intent was very clear.

            As they left one of the monsters, a rather large brown bug, easily six feet tall, raised it's head and looked once in the direction that O'Neil and his crew were.  When nothing of interest showed itself the monster went back to it's feeding, as around it others were doing the same.

            Back at the jeep, the five members of SG1 stood in pensive thought.  They all wanted to do something, but they also knew they were helpless against so many strange creatures.

            "All right, listen up.  We need to see if we can at least reach the town, so we leave the road and make our way to Trowler's Creek.  We see what's going on there and whatever else we can find and then we hightail it back to SGC and give our report.  Let's just hope there is something we can do."  Solemnly the team followed Jack into the jeep and not a word was said as he turned the key and headed away from the activity and towards the next town.

            Parking out of sight of the town, the team made their way into town cautiously.  While there were no more of the beasts from the road there were others that seemed to be keeping watch over the town.  They managed to get into one of the buildings without notice, once inside they soon found the current occupants.

            Hiding in one of the rooms was a family of six; the father and two oldest sons immediately went on the offensive when Jack and company came running through the door.  The mother and two youngest, one boy and one girl, moved to the corner where they were more easily protected.

            "Don't come any closer or you'll regret it buster."  The entire family was more than just frightened.  This was a very big concern for the group, for from what they could tell, these monsters had only begun to appear about one hour ago.  But the way these people were acting it might have been going on for days.

            "Whoa, whoa.  We aren't gonna hurt ya.  We were just trying to get some information without being caught by those things out there."  Jack quickly spoke up.

            "So, you aren't working with them?  Are you going to get rid of them?"  The second oldest son said, pushing his black hair back out of his face.  

            "I wish we could, but there are far too many, and there is only five of us.  Besides that, we know absolutely nothing about them or their weaknesses.  We also only have a little over a day before our boss will be expecting us back with our report."  Jonas said sympathetically.  While the family obviously didn't fully trust the group they did tell them what little they knew and what had been happening over the last hour.  

            Jack had Daniel and Jonas stay with the family while Teal'c and Sam and him went to a few of the other buildings.  They would meet back with Daniel and Jonas in time to head back and report to Hammond.

            The drive back was in silence.  They had learned very little, and what they had learned was very disconcerting.  They had managed to avoid any confrontations, but the variety of monsters they had seen meant that whoever or whatever was behind this was obviously powerful and not sparing any on the offense.  The question that still remained was, what was the point?

~~~~~**~~~~~

"I'm glad to see that you all made it back safely.  So, what is your report?"

            "We regret to inform you sir, that as far as we can tell, the entire planet is now over run with a variety of beasts, besides being enveloped in this strange sky.  Also, it appears that as long as it is not involved in communication, all electric appliances are working.  However, we could find no evidence as to who or what is behind this."  Jack declared rather dismally.  Nodding his head Hammond gestured for everyone to be seated so they could try and come up with a plan.

            "All right, listen, from what you are saying we need more information and it would be too dangerous to go out and look for it.  Do any of you think that it might be possible for something like this to have happened on another planet?"  
            "I believe it is a possibility sir.  It is possible that there are legends of something like this in some of the lore of the people we meet, or that there is some information from the Tokra themselves.  Both are worth looking into."  Jonas answered.

            "Right, Carter, I'd like you to get in touch with your father and see if the Tokra have any idea about what's going on.  O'Neil, you and Jonas will travel to the worlds where we have allies and see if there are any legends similar to what is happening to us now.  Teal'c, I would like you to go and see what the other Jaffa might know.  And Daniel, I want you to go through all the information you have in your room here and that is in our data base, there is a small chance that there will be some clue in our own history, and I want you to find it if it's there."              

            "Right sir, we'll just get off.  Out of curiosity, what will the rest of the SGC be doing while we're off hunting for information?"  Jack questioned.

            "Most will continue in the fight for the Goauld.  After all I don't think they will stop going after us even with what has happened.  I will have them all keep a lookout for possible clues of course.  And the rest will be working on a solution as well as tuning up security because if you are right about those monsters, they will eventually come here.  All right, you are all dismissed."  

            With that the five members of SG1 stood and headed out to either prepare or began their respective tasks.


	2. possibillities

            Ah ha, I put in some obvious YuGiOh.  I think it's getting there.  I have a rough plan for where I want the story to go, and if all goes well I'll have SG1 and Yugi officially meeting in only a few chapters, and then they'll meet my original character.  This story is coming along slightly differently then I originally planned but I think I like it, I hope you do as well.

            I know I thanked Katya last chapter but I'm going to again, especially since the part with Yugi and Kaiba is so obviously based on her fic.  Well, thank you for letting me use it.  

            And now the disclaimer, I own no one mentioned in this fic, nor do I own the shows.  Ah well.

Well, enjoy the story.  ~_~

General Hammond sat in his office staring at the small pile of reports he had left to go.  It was not very encouraging.  In the year and a half since the sky had turned black and blue and creatures of all shapes and sizes had appeared, no one in the SGC had managed to find any clues.  Teal'c had long since joined O'Neil and Jonas in searching for clues on the other planets.  Carter spent her time on the Tokra base, searching through their seemingly infinite database.  And then there was Daniel.  He only left his room when he ran out of coffee grinds, or there was a meeting that he had to attend.  

            "If this keeps up much longer I think we are all going to lose our minds."  Hammond sighed, then picked up the next report, this one from SG7, about the time they had spent on patrol.  He began to read through, hoping that the meeting with SG1 tomorrow would perhaps clear up at least one of the thousands of questions that everyone had.

            Carter, Teal'c, Jonas, and O'Neil sat at the conference table waiting for the general and Daniel to arrive.  It was time for their monthly update, something O'Neil had come to despise, especially since they never learned anything and always left far more depressed than when they arrived.  

No one was talking, they didn't want to say anything that might lead to their reports and then make everyone miserable before the meeting even began.  After a few minutes the door opened and General Hammond strolled to the front of the room.

"Everyone here?"  Hammond questioned as he looked up, only to notice Daniel's empty seat.  "I suppose one of you knows where Doctor Jackson is."

"Actually, I don't think any of us have seen Daniel for quite some time, at least I haven't.  What about any of you?"  Jonas said.

"Ah, nope, not me.  But I think I have a good idea of where he is.  I can go get him if you want."  

"Yes, that would be a good idea Colonel.  We will wait, so don't take too long."  Nodding, O'Neil pushes his chair back and then walks out of the room.

O'Neil stops in front of the door to one of the many rooms containing artifacts, both from off world and on.  He smiled slightly when he heard someone move inside, it would appear that he had guessed right.  

            "Hey, Danny, what's the hold up?"  Startled Daniel jumped slightly at the sound of O'Neil's voice.  

            "Uh, well, what hold up?"

            "The monthly meeting was supposed to start about ten minutes ago.  You haven't forgotten have you?"

            "Oh, right, great, we uh, better get going.  I think I might have finally found something."  Grabbing a few selected items Daniel took one last sip from his never absent coffee cup and practically ran out of the room.  Shaking his head in amusement, O'Neil shut off the light and closed the door softly behind him before following the rapidly retreating back of Doctor Daniel Jackson.

            "Sorry I'm late.  But I think I might finally have something."  Daniel apologized the minute he came in the room, followed closely by a still smiling Colonel, who quietly took his seat while Daniel attempted to take his without losing the items he had taken with him.

            "Wonderful, well then, I think we will start with you Doctor Jackson, unless someone else has something to report."  Everyone nodded a negative and so Daniel took center stage.

            "Well, it's not much, I had hoped to have more sorted out, but well.  Okay, I was going through the information we have on ancient Egypt, since most of our problems seem to arise from there.  I actually have been overlooking this information, because we don't have much on this time and it never seemed to hold anything of………"

            "Danny, what's the point?"  O'Neil interrupted.

            "Yes, what is it that you have found Doctor Jackson?"  Teal'c added to O'Neil's comment.

            "Of course.  Well, I've been looking at it all wrong, trying to find out if there was some incident similar to what is happening now…"  Daniel glanced at O'Neil, who had just cleared his throat, and quickly decided to get to the point.  "Anyway, as I was saying, I have found reference to a place, that appears to be similar to what has happened to Earth.  In this transcript here, there is a phrase concerning a 'shadow realm, where the monsters are made real'." 

            "The 'shadow realm'?"  O'Neil repeated.

            "Yes, according to this, roughly 5,000 years ago, those in power used this realm in some sort of test.  I can't seem to fully translate what this says, but it points to either they used this realm or entered it to prove their power or their right to rule."

            "Do you mean that this 'shadow realm' has always been here, like when we started to see those creatures that are here but on a different dimension?"  Jonas asked skeptically.

            "No, not really.  I actually think that it is completely separate, maybe existing next to our world, or something."

            "What do you think it means Daniel Jackson?"  Teal'c inquires.

            "Well, I don't really know.  That's all I have managed to translate so far.  Whoever wrote this, did not use the Egyptian of the age, it's obviously of the same language, just altered slightly making it very hard to read."

            "Okay, at least we finally seem to have a lead.  Keep up the good work Jackson.  Why don't the rest of you keep working on what you are, try looking for any evidence of this 'shadow realm' anywhere besides here.  You are all dismissed."  Everyone stood and departed, only this time they left with a small sliver of hope that they would figure out what was going on.

~~~~~Meanwhile, in Japan~~~~~

            Kaiba entered his throne room soundlessly.  He couldn't believe how bored he was.  The only possible entertainment was when one of his agents appeared to be closing in on that rebel Wheeler.  It was impossible to believe that the puppy had managed to escape from his clutches for so long, but soon he would rectify that.  In the meantime….

            Glancing over to the corner he smirked, at least he still had his favorite toy.  For a moment his cold blue eyes sparkled with what could be considered amusement.  Then, almost gliding, he made his way towards the table in the corner.

            Yugi Motoh sighed as his hands moved almost mechanically.  Pick up a piece, test it, put it back, and then choose another.  Why was he doing this he thought to himself, why was he willing to put Yami through what he was going through.  It just wasn't right.  He shuddered as he closed his eyes, trying in vain to prevent the tears that never seemed to leave.  

            Somehow Yugi managed to keep his hands moving, despite how weak his treatment had made him, and the rather heavy chains attaching his wrists to the edges of the table.  The puzzle he was working on was almost completed, only a few pieces were left, but he just couldn't seem to make the pieces on the table fit into the holes in the puzzle.

            /It's because you don't really want to solve it./  The voice in his head reminded him.  He could only sigh in agreement.

            "Aren't you done yet?"  Kaiba's cold voice suddenly said from behind him, causing him to jump up only to be pulled back down immediately by his restraints.  

            "I I'm sorry Kaiba sama.  I it is di difficult."  Yugi stammered in response.  In response to this Kaiba grabbed Yugi by his hair, pulling his head back and practically hissed.

            "It is difficult what?" 

            "I it is difficult ma master."  The tears he had somehow prevented from spilling from his amethyst eyes returned and this time he could not stop them from falling.  Snorting in disgust Kaiba released his grip on Yugi only to slap him instead.

            "I would think that you would know you're place by now, I should not have to keep reminding you."

            "Y yes m master."  Yugi whispered casting his eyes downward.

            "Besides, this shouldn't be difficult for you to complete something you have already completed once before.  How long did it take you the first time anyway?"  Swallowing the sudden lump in his throat Yugi answered in a voice so low Kaiba almost didn't hear what he said.

            "I it took ei eight y years, ma master."  Yugi winced at the sudden grip on the front of his shirt that pulled him up from the chair, not very far for he was very quickly at the end of his bonds.  Yugi stared in terror at the emotionless gaze of Kaiba, who simply pulled harder, causing pain in Yugi's arms and legs, which were chained to the bottom of the chair, where they were trying to extend in ways that they were not meant to.

            "That. Is. Not. Acceptable.  You _will_ finish by the end of next week or I will see to it _personally _that you spend some quality time with Marik and Bakura.  Do I make myself clear?"  Unable to do anything besides nod, since he suddenly didn't trust his voice to speak, Yugi showed his compliance.  Kaiba slowly lowered Yugi back into his chair and then turned sharply on his heals, causing his cloak to bellow out, before stalking off.  Yugi watched in terrified silence before turning back to the puzzle and reached for one of the pieces left.

            /Forgive me Yami, oh please forgive me./


	3. despair

Howdy everyone, I finished the next part, it's mostly YuGiOh.  It will still be a little while before SG1 and Yugi meet, but it's coming along.  I hope you are enjoying this.

            While I have moved on a bit from where Katya's story ended, I will be putting in either a couple of flashbacks or comments that are to have occurred before everything went crazy.  So, if you notice anything similar to Katya's story, it is based from there, and I just have to thank her one more time for letting me use it.

            Now, the disclaimer, I own no one, except perhaps Colonel Hayden, but that's just because I don't know any of the other people from the show so I had to make his name up.  If there is anyone out there who knows the real name for the Colonel of SG12 I would be happy to fix this error.  Now, on with the fic.

And as always, ENJOY  *__*

"Hey Daniel, how is it going?"  

            "Oh, hi Jonas.  Not very well, I can't seem to make any sense out of this passage, even the parts I can translate."  Daniel said with some exasperation.

            "Well, then it's a good thing I came by.  The General thinks that I will be of more use to this search if I join you.  Teal'c will stay with Jack and everything will continue running smoothly."  Pausing for a moment Daniel took a sip of coffee before responding to Jonas.

            "I can't argue there, and it only took him a week to realize this too.  But help is help.  What do you make of this passage here?"  Daniel turned one of the pages towards Jonas indicating the passage he wished to be examined.  Walking over Jonas sat down and began to see if he could decipher what was being said.

            O'Neil and Teal'c had just returned from another planet that had provided no information, they were in with General Hammond giving their report.

~~~~~**~~~~~

"So, in short General, we found out absolutely nothing."  O'Neil summarized.  Hammond looked as if he were about to say something in retort when his office door was suddenly flung open, and in burst the leader of SG12, Colonel Hayden.

            "General, you have got to see this."

            "What is it Colonel?"

            "A message.  We found about a dozen of these placed within our perimeter.  It's from the person who is claiming to be in charge."  Motioning for Hayden to give the message both O'Neil and Hammond were slightly surprised when the Colonel placed a small square on Hammond's desk.

            "I don't see a message.  Do you General?"

            "No, the box isn't the message.  It is some sort of holographic device.  Look, see the button that says play, well, when you push it…"  In order to prove his point he pushed in the small button and suddenly a ten-inch tall person appeared.

            The person was wearing a long blue cloak over a plain white shirt and jeans, and had short brown hair.  His piercing blue eyes stared ahead at some imaginary camera.  

            /He's a kid!/  O'Neil thought as the hologram began to speak.

            "I shall begin by introducing myself.  I am Seto Kaiba, ruler of this world.  For a year and a half now I have overlooked your blatant disregard for my control.  That is now going to end.  This mountain cannot protect you from my monsters.  I am taking over your stronghold.  To be fair, I will wait one month after delivering these to insure that they reached you.  After that you will have two more months to respond, don't worry, just leave something for my monsters to find.  That should be easy enough.  This is your only warning."  The hologram faded away leaving the three men staring at each other in amazement.

            "That guy was just a kid!  Who the hell does he think he is?"  

            "Apparently Colonel O'Neil, he considers himself to be king.  Colonel Hayden, did you bring any others of these devices back with you?"

            "Yes sir.  They all say the same thing."

            "Very well.  I would like you to get one of these devices to Major Carter.  Colonel O'Neil, would you bring this to Doctor Jackson and Jonas.  Oh, and I would like another, I need to carefully consider my response."  Both of the Colonel's saluted and left, Colonel Hayden to have another device brought to the General and to find Major Carter, and O'Neil headed off to explain things to Daniel and Jonas.  On the way O'Neil decided to stop off and pick up Teal'c.  It seemed that things were finally beginning to happen.

~~~~~Back in Japan~~~~~

            The week was up.  He had to finish it today.  He could delay the truth no longer.  Soon his place would be at Kaiba's feet.

            /Why did things have to turn out this way?  Where did I go wrong?/  Yugi thought despondently.  Kaiba was already gone for the day, but Yugi had no doubt that he would know what was happening in his throne room, Yugi's prison.

            Kaiba had paused by the table before leaving, reminding Yugi what would happen if he walked into the room the next day and the puzzle was not finished.  He had been afraid to speak when Kaiba asked if he understood, all he had been able to do was nod.  Unfortunately, that was not the response that Kaiba had been looking for, and he had made sure Yugi knew it.

            Rubbing absently at one of his newest black and blues he reached for another piece, and suddenly froze.

            /The last piece, I'm really going to finish it.  Then why do I feel like some sort of traitor?/  A part of him wanted to put in the piece and have Yami just jump out.  Yami would be able to get them out and then this torment would be over, but the other part of him, that part knew the pointlessness of that wish.  

            Slowly, deliberately Yugi pushed the last piece in, and with a rather finalizing click, it settled into place.  Nothing happened.  No glow, no Yami.  Moving the puzzle around in his hands he realized how much he had missed the familiar feel of it completed.  He could wait for Yami; he could always wait for him.

            Setting the puzzle down on the table Yugi laid his head on his hands, his hair falling forward slightly, obscuring his face.  He allowed his body to relax and his breathing slowed, and for the first time in weeks, Yugi fell into a peaceful sleep, with not a tear in his eyes.

            Sometime later that night the puzzle did glow, and an outline began to solidify.  With Yugi asleep, he didn't notice, but the two in the shadows did.  They watched and waited.

            When the outline had completely solidified Yami stood next to Yugi.  He was startled when he realized he was alive.  The last event he could remember was charging Kaiba only to be shot by his bodyguards.  

            /What is going on?/  Yami thought, and only then did his gaze fall to the form sleeping beside him.  His eyes widened in shock.

            /Yugi?  H-He's alive?/  Quietly Yami knelt next to Yugi and with one hand brushed the golden bangs from his eyes.  He smiled a little when his touch seemed to invoke the same response in Yugi, but it quickly changed into a frown.  He noticed the bruises and cuts, the rags that were supposed to be clothes, and the chains running from each wrist and ankle.  Yami's eyes narrowed in anger and he stood up slowly.

            Who had done this?  Who was responsible for this despicable treatment of his hikari?  Looking closely at Yugi he noticed that he was shivering, but Yami was never able to do anything about it. 

            Right when he was about to give his coat to Yugi a very strong pair of arms encircled him.  One went around his torso, pinning his arms to his side, the other covered his mouth to prevent him from crying out.  He struggled against the grip but to no avail.  After a moment he allowed his body to go still, and when he did a second figure made itself known.  Yami's eyes widened in surprise, the person he was now staring at was none other then Rex Raptor.

            "Well well well.  It would appear that master Kaiba was right.  All we had to do was wait.  You'll come along quietly won't you, master Kaiba would like to speak with you."  Grinning wickedly Rex headed towards the door out of the throne room, while whomever holding Yami followed behind.  

            They walked along the corridors for some time before finally stopping in front of a large set of solid oak double doors.  Rex walked up to the door and knocked, and after a moment he called out.

            "We have the one you were looking for master Kaiba, he came out just like you said he would."  From within the door Yami could vaguely hear a response, but it would appear that only Rex could hear what was actually said.  Rex pushed open one of the doors and Yami was moved forward once more.  He braced himself, expecting to be thrown through the door in order to fall to his knees at Kaiba's feet he was startled when he was carried through the door, the hold on his arms and mouth never relaxing.

            The room was large and neatly organized.  On one side was a huge canopy bed, and on the other an ornately decorated desk where Kaiba currently sat.  Kaiba waited a moment before pushing back his chair and getting to his feet.  Because of the hour Kaiba was not wearing his trench coat and was only sporting his white short-sleeved shirt and jeans.  As he headed towards where Yami was being held he picked up a small bag from the desk.

            "Why, good evening Yami.  It has been such a long time."  Kaiba smirked as he came to a stop in front of him.  Unable to do anything else Yami glared at Kaiba with a look that usually caused people to begin to look for cover, but here only made Kaiba laugh.

            "Such manners, don't you know you should respect your rulers.  Oh, I guess you never had to worry about that, considering you're used to being the ruler."  A low growl managed to escape from Yami, muffled though it was and Kaiba's smirk grew larger, he was really getting to the ex-pharaoh.

            "Let me draw your attention to these few items."  Reaching into the bag he pulled out a circlet of black metal, not quite complete.  Yami looked on in confusion as Kaiba began to twirl it around his finger.

            "This is a present made just for you.  I had the shadow realm create it specially.  Do you want to know what it does?  Yes, okay then, I'll tell you.  It blocks, or perhaps drains, your power from you.  What do I mean?  Well, when I place this on your forehead, you will be unable to use any of your shadow powers against me, or to aid Yugi.  In other words, you'll be helpless."  Kaiba moved to place the circlet on Yami, who now looked on in fear.  When Kaiba moved close enough Yami did the only thing he could think of.

            He kicked him.  Managed to hit the kneecap with a satisfying oomph.  Kaiba bent over with a grunt of pain.  Glaring at Yami he motioned to Rex, who immediately moved to comply.  Before Yami could move again he felt a rope encircle his legs, tying them securely to whoever was holding him.  Kaiba moved in once more, and this time all Yami could do was glare and make futile attempts at freeing himself.

            Placing the circlet around Yami, Kaiba then immediately reached back into the bag and brought out two bands of metal, far smaller in diameter, but thicker.

            "These Yami, were also made by the shadow realm, but these don't suppress your power, the circlet does that alone.  No, these are purely for my pleasure.  They react to my will, and consequently, whatever is attached to them must also.  And as you have probably guessed, these go on _your_ wrist's."  Yami could only look on as the shackles, which were surprisingly light, were placed on his wrists.  

            The rope around his legs was cut, and the door behind him opened.  Rex left the room first, and then whoever was holding Yami threw him down, like he had expected in the beginning, and also walked out.  Yami went to get up, only for some reason he couldn't.

            "What, what is happening?"  Yami murmured as he tried to lift his hands.  Kaiba watched in amusement for a moment before kneeling down in front of Yami.

            "I told you, those shackles respond to my will.  As long as you wear them you can never defy me.  And you know what the best part is, only I can remove them, oh and they also prevent you from entering or exiting the puzzle at will."  Yami snapped his head up and glared once more at Kaiba, it seemed to be all he could do at the moment.

            "What do you think you're doing Kaiba?"

            "I'm ruling the world.  Now, I'll let you up if you come with me, I don't want you to be reunited with Yugi just yet."  After a few more attempts Yami agreed, and then found he could stand.  Crossing his arms and keeping his head up, Yami marched out of the door, Kaiba close behind.

            Kaiba directed Yami to one of the dungeon cells.  Wordlessly Yami entered the cell, and watched as his archenemy locked the door on him. 

            "You are awful quiet Yami.  Whatever happened to that sharp tongue of yours?"  Kaiba snickered and turned away, walking down the corridor, leaving Yami alone in the dark.

            Seating himself on the hard stone bench he attempted to call on his power, even though he knew it was useless.  Nothing happened, just as he knew nothing would.  Tugging at the headband and staring at one of the wristbands Yami was forced to admit, he truly was trapped.  And alone.

            /Forgive me Yugi.  I failed you, please forgive me./


	4. confrontations

            Wow, this chapter turned out to be longer then I thought.  I don't know if that means that it is good or bad, but I hope it is at least still enjoyable.  Oh, and if I did a horrible job on Joey's accent, please forgive me.  If enough people really don't like the way I did it then I'll just take it out and make him talk like everyone else, but that is only if a bunch of people complain.

            There is only a little more, plot wise anyways, to get through until SG1 and Yugi meet.  I'm hoping to get to it in about two to three chapters, but it all depends.

            Disclaimer, I'm sure you all know this, but I don't own the people mentioned here.  As I said in the first chapter the only character I own is Siris/Kathryn, and the way things are going she won't show up for three or four chapters.

Ah well, Please Enjoy __

"Good evening Colonel."  Carter calls out as she pauses in front of his open office door.  O'Neil barely glances up as he mumbles a response and waves his had towards the available seat. With a small laugh Carter walks in and sits down.

            "Don't tell me you haven't been getting any sleep either.  At this rate there won't be anyone fit to run the SGC, everyone will keel over from exhaustion."

            "It's been two months Carter, and General Hammond still hasn't made a response to that Kaiba kid.  Daniel and Jonas haven't figured anymore out, and there is no point in Teal'c and I continuing our useless trips.  God, what _are_ we doing?"  Reaching for one of the items on O'Neil's desk, Carter hesitated before answering.

            "We are fulfilling a promise sir.  A promise to protect Earth and the people here no matter what, no matter how hopeless, and no matter the cause.  That is what we are doing sir."  Standing in order to leave she replaced the item she had picked up, only she placed it in front of O'Neil's face.  That done, she turned and left, leaving O'Neil staring at a picture of his son.

            Teal'c was walking towards his room when he passed the room where Jonas and Daniel were still trying to figure out the little information they had.  Looking into the room he saw that Daniel had fallen asleep at the desk, Jonas was practically asleep standing up.  Raising an eyebrow, Teal'c entered the room.

            "Is there anything interesting about the lamp Jonas?"  

            "Huh, oh hey Teal'c.  Oh, no, I was just moving it so I could see better."

            "You should rest, even Daniel Jackson is."  Teal'c motioned with his head at the slumbering archeologist.  

            "I know, I know, I'm almost asleep as it is, it just, I can't stop yet.  I mean, look at this line here.  It's in Egyptian and yet I can't read it.  It's been altered somehow, and I can't see the new pattern, which there has to be one.  I keep thinking that if I stare at it for just a few more minutes, then the answer will just pop into my head.  It's foolish to think that isn't it?"

            "Not at all, that very concept has worked for many people on many planets.  But I think you would benefit from another."  

            "Which one would that be?"

            "Things always look different in the morning."

            "I don't think that will work, it hasn't for the last two months."

            "Indeed, but tomorrow will be different, you shall see Jonas Quinn.  Now, would you mind assisting me in getting Daniel Jackson to a proper bed, and then doing the same yourself."  Agreeing with a sleepy grin Jonas and Teal'c managed to move Daniel without waking him.  After that, Jonas went off to get some much-needed sleep.

~~~~~**~~~~~

A month went by, and very little happened.  Daniel and Jonas, now joined by Teal'c deciphered a bit more about the 'shadow realm'; Carter and O'Neil had helped complete the response to Kaiba, which pretty much said forget it pal; and the teams continued their missions without any major mishaps.  Yes, life had become a rather tense, if dull, routine.

            Hammond had waited until the last minute to respond, knowing that then it would take Kaiba longer to respond.  He needed more information and it appeared that Daniel and Jonas were at a standstill.  Of course, it would be nice if they could actually go out and search for more information on their own planet, but they were stranded within the mountain.  

            One thing that Hammond found ironic was that Kaiba had been right about one thing.  They wouldn't have been able to hide in the mountain forever; if that is, they weren't being helped by people like the Asgard and the Tokra.  Because of them they kept food coming to the members on the base and kept people busy enough that they could get their minds off of what was happening without too much trouble.

            "Sir, Doctor Jackson would like you to come to the conference room, they say that they've found something."  Hammond looked up at the corporal and assured the youth that he was heading there right away.  Standing up he didn't even bother to shut off the lights as he headed towards the impromptu meeting.

            When he arrived he found that all of the members of SG1 were there, and that they all looked quite excited.  Taking a seat he motioned for Daniel to begin.

            "Thanks for coming sir."  Daniel began.

            "It's not a problem Doctor Jackson, I hear you may have found something."

            "Actually, it was more Teal'c than me, but listen to this.  Jonas and I have spent the last two months trying to figure out how the hieroglyphics were altered in order to make some sort of code.  The thing is, it isn't that they were altered, which Teal'c pointed out.  Each individual hieroglyphic was written sideways."

            "Sideways?"

            "Yes sir.  You see, we were looking for subtle changes, reversal of words, even upside down.  But sideways is not easy to see, especially with the particular glyphs they have used here."

            "Okay, so I assume that you are now able to read it."

            "Yes, only this one manuscript, the others are done differently."

            "So, what does it say?"

            "It says that the shadow realm once existed alongside our own world.  That within its borders monsters lived and roamed freely, until they were called."

            "Called?"  O'Neil suddenly spoke up.  He was very confused at the moment; he'd have to have Daniel explain things in more detail later.

            "Well sir, you might say summoned.  In other words, the people back then would wage battles, or duels, using the monsters.  Only it began to be too much."  Jonas clarified.

            "And?"  O'Neil said with a slight rising of eyebrows.

            "And so the Pharaoh sealed the monsters within stone tablets, and the duels continued.  At this point it gets slightly confusing.  Up until this point it has been written as if in the third person, the pharaoh did this or that, but now it turns into 'I did this or that'" Jonas trailed off when he realized that the others in the room were looking at him quite confused.

            "What Jonas is trying to say is that we have come to believe that this was written by the prince, and at some point he became the Pharaoh, which is why he started writing in the first person.  But anyway, he writes of creating items with which to seal the power of the shadow realm in."

            "Wait, wasn't the power already sealed away in those stone tablets?"  Carter questioned.

            "Well, no, not really.  The monsters were sealed, but the shadow realm was still there.  These items he writes about, there were to be seven in all.  The puzzle, ring, rod, necklace, key, scales, and eye, however, that's all it says."

            "What, how can that be all it says?  Did he finish them, and if he did, where the hell are they?"  O'Neil blurted out.

            "We have to assume that the items were made and hidden.  Otherwise the shadow realm would never have faded from the people's knowledge.  So, basically, Jonas, Teal'c, and I have come to the conclusion that somehow Kaiba found one or more of the items and has managed to release the shadow realm."  
            "Do you believe he did it on purpose?"  Hammond asked.  

            "There is only one way to answer that question sir."  Jonas said.

            "Yeah, and how do we answer it?"  O'Neil said.

            "We must ask Kaiba."  Teal'c answered for Jonas.

            "Ah, yes.  I see.  So, when do we leave?"  O'Neil looked expectantly around the room and was relieved when the others smiled and shook their heads; they still had a ways to go before they could try and look up Kaiba.

~~~~~And back to Japan and Kaiba's castle~~~~~

            Joey Wheeler walked along behind Mai Valentine.  He was finally going to see that good for nothing Kaiba and give him a piece of his mind.  The castle was huge, and Joey knew he should be keeping an eye on where they were going, but he couldn't help but watch the blonde in front of him.

            "Hey Mai, why are ya worken for Kaiba?  It's not like ya."  Without slowing down or turning around, Mai gave her answer.

            "Because Joey, There really isn't anything else that I can do.  Now enough with the questions, we are almost to the throne room."  Reluctantly Joey did as she bid and couldn't help but looked amazed when they came to the doors to the throne room.  

            The doors where at least twenty feet tall, and carved with pictures of various duel monsters.  They were a deep blood red in color and where more than a little imposing, but Joey refused to show anything but contempt to Kaiba.  Mai strode to the door and knocked twice, then stood back as the doors seemed to open on their own.

            The two walked forward through a very large entranceway.  Columns lined the edges and at the far end in the middle of the wall, on a raised platform sat Kaiba's throne, as well as Kaiba.  Joey almost stopped halfway to the throne when he saw who else was there.  His eyes narrowed in agitation and anger as he walked closer.  The closer he got the more he felt himself going into a rage, but he held himself back, he would not let Kaiba win this game.

            The reason for his anger were the two tri-colored boys sitting on either side of the throne.  Yami sat on Kaiba's right side, and Yugi on the left.  Yugi was clearly in bad condition, he was curled up and leaning against the throne for support, he had more than his share of bruises, and was clearly in pain.  Joey could see this even though Yugi had clenched his eyes shut, unable to bring himself to see the look his friend would be giving him.  Due to his position the chains attached to his wrists and ankles seemed to snake around him, as if ensuring he would not escape.  Yami, on the other hand.

            Yami sat on the top step, arms crossed and resting on his knees, he had his chin laying on his arms, almost giving the impression of being bored.  There were no chains attached to his wrists, but there were some attached to his ankles.  To anyone else it would have appeared like Kaiba had finally broken Yami, but Joey saw that he hadn't.  Joey saw the look in Yami's eyes that told the truth, he was currently held at bay, but when the opportunity arose, Kaiba would be in trouble.  Holding back the grin he wanted to direct at Yami, Joey turned his attention to the figure on the throne.

            "What have ya done Kaiba?"  Joey snarled, giving Kaiba his very best glare.            

            "I am only doing what is my right as ruler of the world.  But don't worry about you're friends, you'll be joining them soon enough, there is always room for one more mutt."

            "If ya could control me ya would be, but we both know dat you can't.  I came here in ordah to pass on a message."

            "Then give it and be gone, puppy."  

            "We are gonna take this world back.  Be prepared to surrendah."  Kaiba laughed out loud and stalked forward.  He stopped only a few feet from Joey and stared at him.  It annoyed Kaiba to no end that he couldn't control Joey, even with his blue eyes, of course Joey couldn't even begin to think of challenging Kaiba but semantics only go so far.  With a slightly maniacal gaze Kaiba decided to prove his superiority once and for all.

            "I don't think so, why just look, I have the all powerful pharaoh, the spirit of the millennium puzzle at my beck and call, isn't that right Yami."  Yami didn't move, didn't even twitch.

            "Make this easy on yourself Yami, just come over here so I won't have to embarrass you in front of this pathetic puppy."  Still Yami didn't move, though Joey thought he noticed Yami tense his arms as if preparing to get pulled up.

            With a mock growl Kaiba motioned for Yami to stand up and Joey stared in surprise when suddenly one of Yami's hands shot up, causing him to float above the ground, dragging his chain, and trying to pull his hand back down with the other.  In this way Yami floated as far as his chains would allow before he suddenly crashed.  Kaiba was about to do something else when Yugi moved and spoke through tearstained eyes.

            "Please, please don't hurt him.  Please."  It was barely a whisper, but Kaiba heard it, and heard what Yugi failed to say.  Ignoring both Yami and Joey he stamped towards Yugi and roughly pulled him up so he could stare into his eyes.  Yugi simply hung limply, half swollen eyes pleading for mercy for both him and Yami.

            "No, Yugi.  Kaiba you let him be!!"  Yami yelled as he rushed to defend Yugi, only to come to an abrupt halt a foot away.  Joey could see Yami trying to move forward, but it was like his arms were pinned in place and could only watch in horror as Kaiba threw Yugi down before kicking him back to where he had begun.

            "Kaiba!  Stop!  LET HIM BE!!"  Yami yelled.  Kaiba glanced at him and then back at the barely conscious Yugi before stepping up to Yami and slapping him across the face.  

            "Never command me Yami, or I guarantee that I will show Yugi a whole new meaning to pain.  Now go sit back down or I'll resume what I was doing."  Despite his urge to rush over to Yugi and comfort him, Yami leaned back and waited for Kaiba to release control on the bands before he backed up, never once looking away from Kaiba and sitting back down in the same position he had been in when Joey had arrived.

            Joey had watched in silence, prevented from moving to help by Mai, who had simply whispered, 'what good will you be to them if you get caught?'  Kaiba turned back to Joey and smirked before continuing as if nothing had happened.

            "See, I am in control, don't you forget it.  Whatever power you have that keeps you safe will not last much longer.  Soon you will join these two.  Now leave before I decide to test exactly how much power you have.

            "Ya haven't won yet Kaiba, not yet."  Joey declared, and with one last look at Yugi and Yami, he turned on his heel and marched out, Mai following in order to show him the way once he left the throne room.

            Kaiba watched him leave and smiled, /this is going to be fun/ he thought before sitting back down.

            Mai showed Joey to the exit, but he wouldn't just leave, he had one thing left to ask.  She hadn't answered it last time.

            "Why do ya follow him Mai?  Don't ya see what he's doin?"  

            "There really isn't any choice for me Joey, there is nothing else I can do."  Nodding his disagreement he turned and ran towards the forest, where Mai watched as the Flame Swordsman met up with him and together they disappeared into the forest.


	5. inspiration

Oh, boy.  I know no one reviewed last chapter, but I'm still putting up the next chapter.  And it looks like it might actually take longer for Yugi and SG1 to meet than I anticipated.  I'm writing a part I had originally planned to just mention later on in conversation.

            Well, I hope I'm managing to make things connect and be at least marginally entertaining, even if no one is letting me know.  

            Usual disclaimer, I own none of the characters from the show.  I do own McDowell though.  

And as always   Please Enjoy  @__@     

Daniel glanced up when the sirens blared and the red lights began to flash.  With a sigh he stood up and stretched before heading out the door to the surveillance room.  Along the way he ran into Jonas, who had the same thought on his mind.  The two walked together into the room so they could see for themselves what was up.

            They reached the surveillance room and entered, where ensign McDowell greeted them.  

            "Hey Dr. Jackson, Mr. Quinn.  What brings you guys here today?"  McDowell said as he scanned through the various feeds coming in from the cameras outside.

            "We were just wondering what we had coming at us today, and please, just call me Jonas."

            "And Daniel's fine for me."

            "Very well, Jonas, Daniel.  I'll show you what we have so far today.  I suppose we should be thankful.  We only have three monsters attacking us at the moment."  Deftly punching a few keys he had the three screens right in the front showing one monster each.

            "This one right here appears to be one of the toughest, perhaps something to do with the fact that most of it is still hidden in that white eggshell with red polka dots.  From what we can see of him though, I'd say it's some type of red dragon, it even has wings."

            "How does it even attack?"  Jonas murmured as he looked closely at the creature.

            "To be honest, we are not really sure how any of these monsters attack, but they do."  At that all three glanced up at the echo of a large explosion.

            "They are getting closer.  Okay, in this screen we have what appears to be a giant two headed tyrannosaurus rex.  And our last attacker, is most definitely a forty foot long jellyfish, apparently being out of water doesn't effect it too much."

            "Lovely, I don't suppose…. Hey, what is that over there?"  Daniel commented suddenly leaning forward to point at the corner of the screen showing the egg dragon.

            "That is the witty phantom, at least that's what he said his name was.  He doesn't seem too inclined to actually join in on the fight."

            "Ah, a ringleader.  Does he show up every time?"

            "Actually no.  Last time there was a guy in a purple tux with a white cape and hat.  He attacked with a few more monsters then this guy here.  One I remember was an octagonal shaped treasure chest with teeth and a tongue.  Another was a zebra with what looked like a unicorn horn on its forehead."

            "You got attacked by a treasure chest?"  Jonas asked in amazement.

            "Yep, it even had jewels inside."

            "Unreal.  How come our guys don't appear to be aiming?"  Daniel spoke up, noticing how the shots were hitting the monsters in no particular order.

            "Because they aren't."  Smiling at the confusion on Daniel and Jonas' faces he held up a hand and quickly continued.

            "We have noted that where you hit them never seems to matter, just so long as you hit them.  Basically if you hit them enough they get destroyed.  We don't even use our most powerful weapons.  They'll die quicker if you use a machine gun than a bazooka or missile launcher."

            "Interesting."  
            "That it is.  Look, the jellyfish is almost through."  Pointing to the right screen they noted that the huge jellyfish was indeed wavering.  The three watched as after a few more moments it simply disintegrated into millions of pieces.  The men who had been attacking it quickly moved to back up the other two teams still fighting their monster.

            They watched the battle with interest.  It was over a little over a half hour later, the other two monsters also disintegrating like the first.  After the battle, the troops on the surface headed back down and were replaced with the next group who had watch.

            "At least this job keeps you entertained."

            "Yep, hey Daniel, Jonas, feel free to stop by anytime.  I practically live here.  Company is always a plus."

            "We just might take you up on that.  We'll be seeing you.  Oh, if you do leave this room and we are available, we might be able to do lunch."

            "You bet.  See you guys later."  
            "Well Daniel, speaking of lunch.  What do you say to getting some before heading back to the business of archeologists?"

            "Only if you buy."  Laughing lightly Daniel and Jonas switched direction and headed towards the mess hall.

~~~~~*~~~~~

O'Neil and Carter stood in front of Hammonds desk.  Neither spoke, and Hammond was carefully deciding on his next words.

            "Colonel, we have been holding off direct attacks for nearly two months now.  Doctor Jackson and Jonas have found no new information, and I am convinced that there is no more information that can be found while in the safety of this mountain."

            "Sir?"

            "We can't just hold them off.  We need to make an offensive."

            "Great, were are we going?  Oh, and when?"  

            "Don't be so hasty Colonel.  We need to know a few things first.  I would at least like to know where you would be going, even if we can't keep in contact.  Also, I want a rough plan of action before departure."  Noticing a slight change in Hammond's demeanor, O'Neil and Carter sat down before speaking up.

            "Is there something wrong?"  O'Neil asked with concern.  Hammond sighed and rubbed his brow before answering.

            "Once we do decide on a plan of action, there will be absolutely no way to keep in contact, you will be on your own.  We won't be able to even know if you have succeeded of failed."

            "Actually sir, it should be easy to tell.  If Kaiba sends another message going 'ha ha, try again', then we failed.  If the message says 'you think you can win?', then we succeeded."

            "Perhaps he could have said it better, but I agree with the Colonel, sir."

            "All right, tell Daniel and Jonas to look for info on where we might find Kaiba.  You two and Teal'c can work on a plan of action.  Report back in two weeks."

~~~~~That night, in Kaiba's castle~~~~~

            Mai Valentine sat at her windowsill, staring at the starless sky; she had long since grown used to the ever-shifting black and blue of the shadow realm.  Thinking back to Joey's visit two months ago Mai sighed.  She should have told him it wasn't just because she had no choice; it was also because she was just as much a prisoner as Yugi and Yami.  Wistfully her gaze fell on the endless forest below.

            /He's out there.   Fighting against Kaiba every way he knows how.  Even though he knows that he can never win alone.  He still fights.  Oh, Joey, he'll catch you eventually.  And you'll have made him so mad that there will be no mercy for you./

            Slowly Mai stood.  It was time to bring Yugi and Yami their one and only meal a day.  Kaiba insisted that only Mai could deliver the food and only in the middle of the night.  As she made her way to the kitchen, she found her thoughts focusing on Yami and Yugi.

            Kaiba had forced Yugi to duel a few times, while Yami could only watch in horror and shout for Kaiba to stop.  Especially since these were not normal duels.  Kaiba no longer needed his holographic technology; with the shadow realm the monsters were real.  Plus Kaiba had fixed it so that whenever Yugi or his monsters where dealt damage, then Yugi felt if physically.  

            While he had only played a few duels with Kaiba, the injuries the boy sustained where very severe and prevented Kaiba from simply dueling with no real pause in between, since he wanted to keep Yugi alive.  Just a few days ago the last duel had ended and Yugi still had yet to regain the strength to speak let alone sit up or respond.

            Mai had reached the kitchen.  Since the meal was so simple it took only moments to have the food ready and head out towards the throne room.  Kaiba kept Yami and Yugi there because it was easier than moving them from place to place, and with Yugi's condition he really didn't have to worry about them going anywhere.

            When she entered the room she saw that Yami had taken his usual position.  Kaiba may be able to force them apart during the day, but at night, nothing could keep Yami from Yugi.

            The chains on Yami's legs were long enough for him to walk around the back of the throne to the other side where Yugi was.  He had originally simply walked around the front, but if he didn't get back to his side quick enough when Kaiba returned it was too easy for Kaiba to reach the chain and take out his frustrations.  Once he reached Yugi he gathered the boy into his arms, always mindful of the chains, and would try his best to soothe and comfort his hikari.

            Once she reached them she sat down and then, with Yami's help, coaxed, and sometimes forced, food into Yugi.  All the while Yami would murmur words of encouragement to Yugi.  He did this in a voice so low that Mai could never hear what was being said.

            Mai watched Yugi throughout the process.  His form was completely limp; he had no strength left, not even enough to really eat.  The last duel had been particularly harsh.

            /He'll die if Kaiba keeps this up!  Surely Kaiba can see that!/ Suddenly she froze.  Of course Kaiba knew, and he didn't care.  As long as neither the puzzle nor Yami were destroyed then it was fine if Yugi died, he could always bring him back.  After, of course, he had gotten something out of Yami, who would most likely do anything to get his hikari back and perhaps better treatment.  Looking at Yami, whose eyes were closed at the moment, as he slowly rocked Yugi into as peaceful a sleep as possible in the current situation.  

            It was too much, all of this was wrong.  She could not, and would not let it continue.  Surely she could do something.

            /If Joey can evade Kaiba for this long, then I can at least help Yami and Yugi out a little bit.  That's it, I've been meaning to attempt that for a while, and I'll just take Yugi and Yami with me./

            "Yami, I need to ask you something."  He looked up, eyes narrowing a bit as he regarded her with suspicion.  He didn't say anything, but she could see he was giving her permission to continue.

            "Yami, what would you say if I told you I had a way to get you and Yugi out of here?"


	6. Old friends, new acquaintances

Hey everyone, I've managed to make another chapter.  This one deals solely with YuGiOh.  I believe the next chapter will as well.  I'll see how I write.  Anyway, since I know that at least one person is reading and continuing to read and enjoy, I feel much better about putting up the next chapter.

            Normal disclaimer, I own no one mentioned from the shows.  

And as always,   ENJOY %__%

            "What do you mean Mai?  What kind of sick joke is Kaiba playing now?"  Yami tightened his grip on Yugi protectively but otherwise did not move.

            "No, you don't understand.  Kaiba didn't put me up to this.  I I just can't stand by and watch him beat and degrade you and Yugi anymore.  I found a way out, I haven't had the courage to try yet, but if we can get there than we will be guaranteed a way out."  Mai pleaded, her blonde hair swaying with her movements.

            "Why the sudden change in heart Mai, you've made no move to help in anyway before this."

            "I know, and I'm sorry, but can't you see what Kaiba is doing?  He doesn't care if Yugi dies, he's easy enough to bring back: it's you and the puzzle that he can't afford to lose.  What if he does kill Yugi, what would you do to have him brought back, and what would Kaiba demand of you?"  Yami's eyes widened at that, he didn't like to admit it, but Mai had a very good point.  Despite what coming back would mean, Yami knew he could not live without Yugi, and would do anything to prevent that from happening.  

            "So when do you plan on breaking us out?"

            "Now, before I lose what little nerve I have, just hold still while I get those manacles off."  Reaching into a fold in her sleeve she removed a slender piece of metal, which she expertly worked into the locks around Yugi.  When he was free she removed those from around Yami's ankles.  She paused however when she reached for his wrists.  Standing abruptly Yami spoke without looking at her.

            "Don't even bother with those.  Only Kaiba can remove them, we must hope that he does not come out and find us."  He looked at her then, waiting patiently for her to lead the way, while clutching Yugi to him.  She looked torn for a moment before speaking up.

            "If he does come by, it would probably be best if I carried Yugi."  She almost backed up a step at the sudden glare she received from Yami but continued on nonetheless.  

            "After all, if he does manage to find us and prevent you from escaping, I could at least get Yugi out of here.  Maybe once we are out we could come up with a way to return for you."  Yami's eyes softened and he wordlessly allowed Yugi to be transferred from his arms to Mai's.  Once the youth was resettled Mai headed towards the door, knowing without checking that Yami was close at her heels.

            It appeared that they were simply wandering without direction to Yami, every corridor looking like the last, but Mai strode on with confidence, her steps never faltering.  After what seemed an eternity he heard Mai sigh in what could only be relief, so they were close.  But, apparently, not close enough.  Yami sensed the others before he heard them, turning slightly he saw a few of Kaiba's most trusted guards, as well as Kaiba himself.  Turning back to Mai he knew that silence was no longer needed.

            "Run, they found us.  RUN!"  He yelled at Mai, giving her a push in order to ensure that she was running before following suit.  

            Mai had nearly reached the corner, and then her destination when some unseen but undeniable force caused her to look back.  She was dismayed when she saw Yami struggling to move forward, his legs pushing against the floor or simply swinging in the air, as his arms seemed glued in space.  Determined she took one small step back….

            Yami saw Mai stop and was horrified when she turned back towards him.  Kaiba had a hold on his wrist manacles; he was struggling purely out of reflex.  When she began to take a step back he fought back the panic.

            /No, you promised you would get him out!/

            "Forget me, just get Yugi out like you promised.  We knew this might happen.  Please, Just GO!!"  It seemed an eternity before she turned and sprinted around the corner. 

            Mai reached her destination and quickly pulled open the secret hatch, holding Yugi tightly with one arm she jumped inside and slammed the hatch shut behind her, locking it out of instinct.  She took only a moment to adjust to the sudden pitch black surrounding her before sprinting off in a direction she knew by heart.

            /I'm sorry Yami, I'm sorry./ Sobbing slightly she clung to Yugi and ran for all that she was worth.

            The guards stormed past Yami, who now stood silent, arms still pinned at his sides.  He furrowed his brow in concern when the guards turned the corner and did not immediately return empty handed.  Sighing in relief when a few returned in order to go down the other set of corridors Yami felt safe in knowing that whatever Mai had been planning had worked.  

            He felt, more than heard, Kaiba come up and stand behind him.

            "I hope you don't harbor any illusions or beliefs that those two actually have managed to escape me.  You should know by now that no one can succeed in that endeavor."  Kaiba's voice was ominously calm and collected, but Yami was not fazed.

            "Of course I do Kaiba, the very fact that you have to mention it ensures me that they have escaped."  Yami was rewarded for his confident tone by a low growl and a smack on the back of his head.  Kaiba moved a few steps in order to stand beside Yami and deftly caught his chin, forcing Yami to look up and into his eyes.  Kaiba's cold, yet aggravated cobalt blue, met Yami's defiant and determined crimson.

            "You are lucky I don't feel like snuffing out what little confidence you may have just gained tonight right away, but I'll deal with it first thing in the morning.  In the meantime, you will remain with me.  I have plenty of room for you.  There is a perfect spot right at the end of my bed, I'm sure you will be _very_ comfortable there."  Suppressing a shudder, Yami glared at Kaiba when he finally let go of his face.  Yami waited until he felt the power on the manacles cease before crossing his arms and spinning on his heals, in order to march back the way he had come.

            Crossing his own arms, Kaiba followed closely behind.  He intervened occasionally with a hand rather forcefully on the back of Yami's neck, herding him towards the desired location.  Kaiba could only grin and chuckle softly every time a soft growl was heard when he redirected Yami's footsteps, quietly reveling in the smaller youths discomfort.

~~~~~**~~~~~

Yugi whimpered softly in his sleep, fidgeting in a futile attempt to find a comfortable position.  Mai had tended to him as best she could.  Even knowing how he had been treated she had been unprepared for the amount and severity of his injuries.  It hadn't helped that Yami was no longer there to comfort him; Yugi seemed to know that they had been separated and was not taking it well.  Removing the cloth in order to rewet it and wipe his forehead Mai clenched her teeth in fury at her helplessness regarding Yugi.

            Her escape route had worked, and now she was hiding in some sort of hidden room.  She had stumbled upon it purely by accident.  In an effort to watch all directions at once she had tripped and Yugi had slipped from her grasp.  She had cried out in fear when he seemed to disappear into the bushes.  Fighting the urge to scream she had scrambled forward and soon found herself in a rather large hideout, well provisioned and safe from prying eyes.  

            Somehow she knew that Joey and those with him had set this up, and that put her mind slightly at ease.  Realizing that Yugi was in no condition to travel she decided quickly that she would stay where she was for a while.  Though being so close to the castle was unnerving.

            It had been a long and tense night and day, and night was once again rapidly changing into the gloom that counted as day now.  Knowing she needed sleep as well she settled herself against the trunk of a tree at one end of the hideout.  She was asleep almost as soon as she closed her eyes, and therefore she never heard the approaching footsteps or the whispering voices.

            "Where is he again?  I can't sense him anywhere."  One of the two people who now walked just outside the place where Mai and Yugi lay.  His amber eyes searching the area intensely.

            "He is right here, somewhere.  Don't you think that I would know?"  The second snapped, blue eyes glaring at his companion.  He sighed in frustration and stopped moving forward, causing the other to stop as well.

            "If he is here, where is he?"

            "That is a stupid question, if I knew exactly where he was then I wouldn't be looking for him still now would I?"  His voice had begun to rise causing the other to nervously try and quiet him.

            "Hey, keep your voice down, we really can't afford to run into any of Kaiba's monsters.  Since we are _trying_ to remain _discreet_."  He made a move showing that he was prepared to cover the others mouth at any given time.

            "All right, just calm down.  I can really sense him here, look around closely."  They both began to search the area they had stopped in.  It seemed too much of a coincidence when they both were drawn to a small clump of bushes.  

            "Did you hear that?"  The amber eyed asked of his companion.

            "Yes, yes I did."  With a silent motion he indicated for his friend to go first while he stayed behind to cover his back.  Moving ahead he pushed aside some of the bushes and nearly fell forward at the sight that met his eyes.  Yugi lay on the only bed in the small hideout.  Nearby, leaning against a tree trunk Mai was fast asleep.  Moving into the room he called back to his companion.

            "Well, it looks like you were right, he is right here."  As soon as the other saw the scene he rushed forward without thought.  His movements awoke Mai, who didn't hesitate to put herself between them and Yugi.

            "Who are you and what do you want with Yugi?"  She demanded, pleased with the forceful tone in her voice despite the absolute terror she really felt.

            "Come Mai, don't you recognize us?"  The blue-eyed man said with a sly smile.  Catching her breath when they knew who she was she looked closely at the two who stood in front of her.  The one who had spoken watched her with soft blue eyes, while his face was surrounded by shoulder length violet hair.  He wore a pale purple T-shirt and dark purple jeans with black boots.  The second had lime colored hair, not quite as long as the other's which fell over long pointed ears.  He wore an earth brown jacket, over an egg white T-shirt, with celery colored jeans and dark brown boots.  Once her examination was complete it took only another moment before realization dawned.  

            "Oh my god!  You, you're Yugi's Dark Magician and Celtic Guardian!!"  She managed to keep her voice down, to prevent from waking Yugi, but she still froze in shock.  The Celtic Guardian walked up to Mai and graciously took her hand in his before kissing it.

            "Of course, Lady Mai.  And we are here but to serve."  The Dark Magician rolled his eyes and Mai found herself grinning.  She turned serious though when she looked down at Yugi.

            "Can you help him?"  She moved so that the two duel monsters could take a closer look at their small master.  Dark attempted to use some of his magic, but he was soon frowning in concern.

            "What's wrong Dark?"

            "I can't heal him.  My magic won't work.  Is there anything you can do Celt?"  

            "Let me try."  Switching positions Celt tried a few of his own tricks.  Unfortunately, none of them were working either.  

            "Is it possible for him to get better on his own?"  Mai asked with concern.  Dark and Celt shared a look, a look that told each other all they needed to say.

            "I don't think so.  These are not ordinary wounds.  Kaiba didn't inflict this damage himself Mai, did he?"  Dark asked of Mai.

            "No, not really.  He made Yugi duel him, only any damage to his monsters or to his life points inflicted real physical damage to Yugi himself.  He only made him duel a few times, but he never let him fully recuperate after each one."

            "Then the damage is from the shadow realm itself.  I can't heal him, not alone.  While I do not believe he will get any worse, until we can find someone to heal him, he will most likely not wake up."

            "What about the millennium puzzle?  Shouldn't that be able to heal him?"

            "I believe something about what is going on with the shadow realm having taking over this realm is causing the items to not work properly, also the pharaohs separation might be contributing to the problem as well."

            "So what do we do?"  

            "We have to get him away from here.  It is far too dangerous this close to the castle.  Dark and I have a place that is as safe as any place can be now.  We'll bring the two of you there tomorrow.  Hopefully we can come up with some answers then, right Dark?"

            "We can only hope.  You rest tonight Mai, we will travel hard tomorrow.  Don't worry, Celt and I will keep watch."  With that the two duel monsters left the hideout and Mai settled back down in order to attempt some much-needed sleep.


	7. adversaries

            Oh wow, I got quite a few reviews for last chapter.  Thank you all so much, I feel much better knowing that people like this fic.  

            Okay, this chapter is again, only YuGiOh, but if all goes well, I will have SG1 back in the next chapter, and hopefully I will finally be able to write the introduction of SG1 and Yugi.

            Since I had so many reviews and some with questions or concerns I'm going to respond to a couple of them.  I most likely will not do this every time.  If there is a really big question or something then I will, but I think I'll stick with thanking you all profusely.

First of to Crossover Authoress- Thank you so much for your review, yours was the first long one and it made my day.  And as for other characters, I am definitely bringing into the picture Ryu and Bakura, and Malik and Yami Malik (who I call Marik for convenience).  I'm not so sure about Tristan and Tea, but there are possibilities.  Don't worry about Mokuba; the situation with Kaiba is not as self-explanatory as it would first appear as I hope I alluded to in this chapter here.  Thanks again.

Next to Unbalanced- Thanks for the review even if it wasn't the original, I get computer problems all the time too.

And finally to pryoamp()-I hope to better explain SG1's role in the next couple of chapters.  If you still can't figure it out, ask me again and I'll try and explain it better.

Oh, and as you all know, I don't own these people, except for Siris/Kathryn who hasn't really shown up yet.

            Okay, now I'm done taking time away from the fic, so ENJOY *_____*

Dark and Celt's hideout turned out to be a homey little cottage with two rooms.  For the past few days the three had worked into a type of routine.  Dark spent almost all of his time with Yugi, trying and retrying every tactic he could think of.  Celt spent most of his time performing various workouts that helped to work out some of his frustration.  Mai would float between the two.  

            At the moment, Mai was sitting on a chair watching Celt perform a very complicated routine.  She had been growing restless, having nothing to do except watch the other two get more and more frustrated.

            "What do we do now?"  Mai's sudden question broke Celt's concentration, who stopped and looked towards Mai.  He gave a small shrug as he walked over to sit beside her leaning his sword against the wall.

            "There is very little that we can do at the moment.  Really just rack our brains in hopes of coming up with a plan.  And then hope for the best."  

            "There may be another way."  Mai and Celt jumped to their feet at the soft voice that spoke from in front of them.  Staring at the intruder Mai placed his height to be close to Bakura's.  He had very pale skin, practically white, with short, sky blue hair.  Then again, he was entirely blue.  He regarded them with deep blue eyes, his shirt, which was a few shades paler than his hair, while his pants and boots were some shades darker.

            He stood with his hands at his side and feet a tad apart, the picture of ease.  Mai was about to shout for Dark and was ready to defend Yugi with all she had when Celt spoke softly beside her.

            "I'm not going to ask how you found us, let alone got in here undetected, but I would like to know what you mean by that statement."  While he regarded the stranger warily there was a tone of trust in his voice that Mai could not understand.

            "I mean that I can help Yugi.  I know why Dark's magic won't work, but mine will.  Also, I can tell you about something that you can do that may take back some of what has been stolen by the shadow realm."

            "And Kaiba, he has stolen it as well."

            "Perhaps, but I have been getting some odd feelings concerning him for some time now."

            "Is that why you would help us?"

            "No, I would help you because it is right.  However, there is only so much that I can do, but I will do all that I am able."

            The two simply stared at each other for a moment before Celt walked into the cabin, motioning for the stranger to follow.  Dark was in his usual spot, sitting beside Yugi, when he looked up and stared open mouthed in shock for a moment.  Nothing was said, but a look from Celt, and Dark moved so that the strange youth could take his place at Yugi's side.

            The youth placed his hands above Yugi's chest, about six inches.  He closed his eyes and immediately a pale blue light began to emanate from his hands.  The light traveled to Yugi and soon covered his entire body.  The onlookers were pleasantly surprised when the physical marks on his body began to fade until they disappeared entirely.  Yugi's breathing also became the deep, regular breaths of one simply in  a deep healing sleep.  When the process was completed the youth removed his hands, opened his eyes and turned to address the others.

            "He is sleeping peacefully now, but we should speak outside to prevent from waking him.  His injuries were severe and it will be some days before he has fully recuperated."  Without another word the four stepped back outside.  Celt immediately took up a spot leaning against a wall, while Mai returned to her chair.  Dark and the youth however opted to sit on the ground next to the other two.  

            "All right, who are you, and why are Celt and Dark trusting you so easily?"  Mai blurted out.  She had been bothered by this simple fact since Celtic had first spoken to the boy.  It was obvious that the three knew each other, but how could they trust so easily with everything the way it was now.

            "He is a friend.  Though people have always considered us to be adamant adversaries."  Dark answered for the youth.

            "Adversaries.  But the only real adversary of the dark magician is the Blue......Blue Eyes White Dra....gon."  Mai finished slowly trailing off as she stared in shock at the boy in front of her.  He smiled lightly and nodded his head, confirming without a word her previous statement.  

            "But, but you're just kid!"  She practically shouted.  Tilting his head slightly, and his grin widening, he gave a small laugh as he answered.

            "Of course, all dragons can take human form.  It is just that most people never know, never seeing us at any other time than when we duel for them."

            "Okay, so maybe that explains who you are, but if you are the Blue Eyes White Dragon, why would we trust you?  Isn't your master the one who is practically controlling the world?"

            "A very good observation, but there is one thing that most people don't understand.  It is something that Yugi does.  Simply, the heart of the cards.  I will obey orders giving to me by my master, but there are times when I must follow my heart, my conscience.  That is what I am doing right now."  Mai fell silent, her questions would have to wait.

            "What feeling has compelled you to aid us, Blue?  We are attempting to find a way to put an end to your master's rule."  Dark questioned solemnly.  

            "When I told you that I have been getting an odd feeling from Master Kaiba for a while.  I perhaps should have mentioned how it really began back right before he kidnapped Yugi."

            "That was almost two years ago.  And he still feels odd.  In what way?"

            "The closest I can describe is the way the ghoul Kaiba that Yugi dueled back during the Duelist Kingdom Tournament felt.  Only that Kaiba felt dark and foreboding, now he simply feels, shadowed."

            "I take it that Kaiba feeling shadowed, isn't a good thing."  Celt spoke up.

            "Maybe, or maybe not.  Perhaps it means that Kaiba is not really in charge, or maybe it isn't really Kaiba."

            "I would sense if it wasn't Kaiba at all.  I would be able to sense the real one and know that an imposter was controlling me.  I know my own master Dark."

            "I'm not saying you don't, but even being the Blue Eyes White Dragon, you have your limitations.  There are many forces out there stronger than us.  But let's not dwell on what ifs.  We will keep our minds open to possibilities, the answers will eventually be forthcoming.  Now, you said you have some information."  Blue nodded and began.

            "I will have to begin with a question.  Do any of you know of the situation in the United Sates, in Colorado?"  His three listeners remained silent, while shaking their head to indicate that they had not.

            "Okay, well I'll give you a brief rundown first.  some months ago Kaiba decided to ensure that everyone acknowledged his role as ruler.  There were no objections until one military base in Colorado was visited.  He sent a holographic message, and he expected a reply within a few months.  Well, they replied but they pretty much told Kaiba to forget it and buzz off."

            "I bet he didn't like that."  Celt chuckled, switching from standing to sitting against the wall.

            "No, he didn't, and ever since then he has been sending groups of monsters to destroy the base.   The amazing thing is, none of it is working.  It has been a couple of months and the base shows no signs of being any weaker.  This made me curious, especially since the base is underground and has no way of keeping itself supplied for such an extended period of time."

            "Let me guess, once your curiosity was piqued you just had to solve this riddle.  So, you go and using those unusual methods of yours, you figured it out."  

            "Good job Celt, I guess you can put two and two together to make four.  I did exactly that, and what I found out was very intriguing."  
            "Is this were the connection to us comes in?"

            "Yes and no, Dark.  In a way there is no connection, but as I was saying, what I found out is that an outside group is supplying them.  I looked closer and saw that the base was split into many four-man teams, and one five-man team.  It is the five-man team that interested me the most.  The group is made up of Doctor Daniel Jackson, Jonas Quinn, Major Samantha Carter, Teal'c, and Colonel O'Neil.  It is from them that I believe you will receive the help you need to get started."

            "What exactly would we be doing with this group, once we manage to get to them and convince them to help us?"  Smiling at Celt's blunt question, Blue waited a moment before answering.  

            "Simple, you go to Egypt."

            "Egypt?  Why Egypt?"

            "To retrieve Siris, she will help you from there."

            "Uh, Blue, there is one problem with that plan.  Siris died 5,000 years ago.  Don't you remember?"

            "Perhaps, but my sources indicate that she is still around.  Here, take this scroll.  It details how to go about finding her.  It would appear that some part of her has lived on."  Blue seemed to grab a scroll out of thin air before handing it over to Dark.  Dark looked the scroll over and mumbled a word, causing the scroll to disappear again.  

            "Hey, Dark, what does it say?  Come on, what's on it?"

            "It is simply directions on how to reach Siris's tomb.  There are also some other passages concerning various problems along the way, but nothing to worry about at the moment."  

            "Wait, tomb.  Then she is dead."  Mai asked incredulously.  Blue merely shrugged and stood.  Everyone else soon did as well.

            "That is all I can say.  Those five people should prove invaluable assistance in the struggles to come.  And as for Siris, well, you remember her as well as I.  Now I must return to Kaiba, I wish you luck."

            "Yeah, so you can tell him what we are doing."  Mai mumbled under her breath.

            "Don't worry Mai, I shall not tell Kaiba a word of what has gone on here.  It is our secret."  The other two duel monsters acknowledged Blue's sincerity and each shook hands goodbye.  There was much more that everyone wanted to say, but it would wait until another time.  After Blue said goodbye to Mai he strolled away from the cottage and back to the castle.  

            "Okay, I want you two to explain to me exactly, and I mean exactly how we can trust the most powerful and loyal monster in Kaiba's deck."  Mai demanded as soon as Blue was out of sight.

            "Very well, but let us check on Yugi first.  Besides, he will also want to know and Celt and I don't feel like explain everything twice."  

            "I suppose, let's go."  With that the three went back into the cottage and prepared to tell Yugi what had happened, including how he got from Kaiba's throne room, to a homey cottage in the woods.


	8. meeting

            All right, by the end of this chapter Yugi and SG1 are finally in the same room.  I have been working on the next chapter as well and have yet to get it right.  Anyway, I'm glad that people are still enjoying this.  And I must thank those of you who give longer than sentence reviews because it has helped me work out some of the details later on in the story.

            Thanks for reviewing, it makes my day.  I just want to say one thing to crossover authoress in particular.  Mai's Harpy Ladies haven't really showed up because she doesn't really have any power to summon them outside of Kaiba's control.  I don't know if I will make it possible for her or not, it depends how the story develops.  Just to let you know.  

            Okay, I don't own the people from the show.  @_@

            And as ALWAYS please ENJOY!! ^__^

"I take it that this is now considered our plan of action?"  Yugi asked.  He was sitting up in bed, having finally recovered a fare amount of his usual strength and energy.  Dark, Celt, and Mai had finished bringing him up to date.  Yugi had taken the fact that two of his duel monsters where standing in front of him quite well.  It had been the continued captivity of Yami he was having a hard time accepting.  

            Blue had left a few days ago, and since then the four of them had been discussing what they should do next.  Yugi was being cautious regarding the fact that the information had come from Kaiba's strongest monster, which was not all that surprising.

            "It's pretty much all we have to go on.  Unless some other idea suddenly pops into our heads."  Celt said with a shrug.  

            "You two really do trust him, why?"  Yugi was genuinely puzzled by this.

            "Blue has been our friend for a very long time, since before the shadow games originally existed in Egypt even.  The three of us would have a grand time playing tricks on all the other monsters.  Of course, I always ended up taking the blame."

            "That is because we thought the stuff up and you actually did it, well, most of it."  Dark said with a quiet chuckle.  

            "Okay then, if you trust him, we will act on the information he gave us.  This means we have to get to Colorado, then Egypt, and then back here."

            "Perhaps we should concentrate on one task at a time master."  Celt suggested.  

            "Yeah, probably, but please, just call me Yugi.  I don't like the sound of master."

            "May I ask you something Yugi?"  Mai spoke up suddenly.

            "Of course Mai.  You can ask me anything."

            "Well, I was wondering, you wouldn't really need me to go with you all the way to Colorado.  I would most likely get in the way.  I was hoping that I would be able to stay here and look for Joey's base and warn him that you would be arriving at some point."

            "Mai, you don't have to ask, you can do what you think is best.  If you want to look for Joey then go right ahead, and when you find him give him my best."  Yugi smiled softly when he spoke his friends name; it would be nice to see him again.  Maybe then he would start to feel like they really had a chance.

            "If you are going to be looking for Joey let me tell you how to go about it.  Celt and I have narrowed down the possibilities and we know where there are safe places to hide in order to avoid the monsters Kaiba has on patrol."  Dark and Mai then walked over to the table where he began to give her very detailed suggestions.

            Yugi pulled his knees up and watched the scene before him.  Even though he was much stronger he was still unable to do much else then stay in bed, especially since neither of his duel monsters ever left him out of at least one of their sights.  As he sat there with his head on his knees, one hand absently clutched at the puzzle, as if attempting to hold onto the one missing from it.  Moving over silently Celt sat next to his small master.

            "What is bothering you ma....um, Yugi?"

            "I can't contact him, and no matter how hard I try I can't even contact him.  What if, if Kaiba has really hurt him?"  Yugi stared deep into Celts eyes, his gaze pleading for reassurance.

            "Yugi, this is probably not what you want to hear, but I'm going to say it.  We can be relatively sure that Kaiba will keep him safe for the most part.  After all, he doesn't have you or the puzzle anymore, so if he does do something too bad to the pharaoh then he would be unable to get him back.  He would return to the puzzle if the shadow realm resurrected him."

            "You were right, that isn't what I wanted to hear.  But thanks for being honest."  Celt and Yugi watched the continuing discussion between Dark and Mai.  This would be the last night for a while that all four of them would be together.  In the morning, everyone was heading out.  They could only hope that each would be successful in the tasks they had appointed for themselves.

~~~~~Outside of Cheyenne Mountain, 2 1/2 weeks later~~~~~

            "It would appear that Kaiba has not yet given up on getting control of this base.  Think this will make things a bit harder?"  Celt asked the other two who were with him looking out at the battle currently taking place.  They were undetected at the moment by either side; hopefully Dark could keep it that way.

            "It seems as though he is only sending his weaker troops thinking that eventually they will be starved out.  Blue obviously never told him of his findings."  Dark mentioned as they watched the eight Feral Imps and two Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortresses battle an undetermined amount of defenders.

            "They are weakening them."  Yugi noticed.  

            "Yeah, but at this rate it will take hours for them to destroy them."  Celt said with a sigh.  The three onlookers watched for a few more minutes before Yugi eagerly pulled at Dark's arm and pointed to a spot between the two major areas of battle.

            "I think that I see what you are driving at Yugi.  It would appear that in a few minutes we could time it perfectly."  Yugi smiled brightly at Dark and went back to watching the battle.  Celt looked at his two companions in confusion.  Looking at the battle he tried to see what the other two had, but all he could see was a hectic mess of attacks on both sides.  

            "Okay, looks like the best time is now.  Let's go Yugi, Celt."  Dark and Yugi began to quietly make their way towards the base, after a few moments Celt hastily followed.  As they got closer and the noise of the battle got louder they stayed closer together, as it was Celt wasn't entirely sure how they hadn't been spotted already.

            "Amazing, we've made it to the base, but we still can't get in."  Celt remarked.

            "Come now Celt, I'm a magician, don't tell me that you've forgotten that small fact."  Rolling his eyes Celt simply crossed his arms and made a point of looking away.  

            "Okay, you two stay here.  I have a plan that will get them to take me seriously.  Dark, can you manage to keep me from being noticed till I give you a signal."

            "Of course, so long as you don't expect me to keep you invincible for a half hour or something."

            "Nope, nothing like that.  Oh, and Celt, get ready to fight."  With that Yugi waited for Dark to perform the spell before heading towards the doors to the base.  He needed to get far enough in so that they would take him to whoever was in charge. 

~~~~~**~~~~~

"Perhaps we should have sent flowers as well as the note?"  

            "Colonel, this is not a joking matter."  General Hammond snapped.  They were in the main conference room, along with the rest of SG1 watching the scene above ground.  Over the last few weeks Jonas and Daniel had finally managed to discover that Kaiba was based in Japan.  However, no one on the team could seem to come up with a suitable plan to get there.  O'Neil especially was getting restless.  And it didn't help matters that there was not a day when there wasn't at least a couple of monsters attacking the base.

            "Something must have happened Sir.  It is the only explanation as to why Kaiba would suddenly change his tactics after months of being methodical."  Carter said, voicing basically everyone else's opinion on the matter as well as her own.  Because there was never any rest anymore, they had been forced to ask for more than just supplies from the Tokra and free Jaffa.  Not that they were really losing anyone, just that they didn't have enough men so that people could get some rest in-between attacks.  

            "This can't go on forever.  He has to tire eventually.  Either that or get bored with this."  Jonas added.

            "Perhaps, or maybe whatever went wrong will get fixed."  O'Neil muttered.

            "Colonel, please, we are all frustrated, could you rest the sarcasm?"  Hammond requested, rubbing a hand over his brow.  Everyone glanced at the door when there was a light knock.

            "Come in."

            "General Hammond Sir, I'm sorry to bother you, but we caught an intruder."  The entire room looked intrigued at that statement.  

            "An intruder Ensign?"

            "Yes sir.  He was found on level ten Sir."

            "And where did you bring him?"  
            "Well, actually Sir, we brought him here."  
            "Here, why would you do that?  Shouldn't you bring him to the brig or at least a secure room?"  O'Neil spoke up for Hammond.

            "We were going to, but he insisted he was here to meet with, with SG1."  Even Teal'c looked surprised at this statement, proved by the sudden rise of one of his eyebrows.

            "Well will ya look at that, we're even famous with Kaiba's minions."  Daniel gave O'Neil a look at that, at which O'Neil simply shrugged and mouthed 'what'.  

            "Don't just stand there Ensign, bring him in since you brought him with you."  Hammond commanded.  The Ensign saluted and exited the room; they heard a brief conversation before the guard holding the prisoner entered, closing the door behind him.

            No one spoke when they saw the intruder, in fact they couldn't think of anything to say, though O'Neil nearly choked.  They now found themselves staring at a kid around four feet in height with hair that stuck up in all angles, and was also three colors.  Add to that his large amethyst eyes (which were narrowed in annoyance at the moment.) and the large upside down pyramid hanging from a chain on his neck, it added up to one shocking scene.  

            /What is it with kids these days?  First Kaiba and now this, is someone trying to make a fool out of all of us./ O'Neil thought as he stared at the kid.  Since it seemed that none of the members of SG1, or General Hammond, were going to regain the power of speech anytime soon, the kid spoke up for them.

            "I'm looking for Doctor Daniel Jackson, Jonas Quinn, Major Samantha Carter, Teal'c, and Colonel O'Neil.  Are any of these people in this room?"  No one answered him, and everyone was quite surprised by the rather commanding tone the kid had.  Finally O'Neil, after consciously closing his mouth, cleared his throat to speak.

            "Why yes kid, we're all here.  I'm Colonel O'Neil, and just who might you be?"

            "I might be able to help."


	9. simple games?

Okay, I figured out the next part.  I have a good start on the next chapter but I still have some kinks to work out.  And I decided to respond to a few reviews this time.

            Okay first to Crossover Authoress.  Don't be sorry for asking questions, I like questions.  Questions make me think about why you would have them and if I really want you to.  So ask all the questions you want, I'll just decide whether or not I want to answer them.  As for the question you asked, when they head to Egypt you'll see how they got to America, so I'll let you read it then.

            To Unbalanced- You are right, it can get confusing with my sudden scene changes, I believe I have fixed it, I also added a divider in some of the earlier chapters.  Thank you for the suggestion and congratulations on your 18th birthday.

            And now to Astarya- it is a rather serious fic.  I'll keep the god argument in mind, and I think that you will like some of the scenes I am planning on making.  Anyways, thanks for the suggestion.

            Okay, now time to continue with the story.  I'm glad people are enjoying this.

Disclaimer- I don't own these people, so don't worry.

And as always, please enjoy the Fic  **___**

            "Really?  And how would you be able to do that?"  O'Neil questioned.

            "Just tell your men to stop shooting and I'll show you."

            "Look, I don't know who you are, but if you think I'm going to stop my only defense against these monsters you are crazy.  And anyway, I wouldn't just let you go up there on a promise to help that I can't possibly trust."  Hammond blurted out at the amazing demand the kid had made.  The kid just shrugged his shoulders at this.

            "Very well, if you want to waste firepower for the next few hours, go right ahead, who am I to stop you?"  With a shrug he simply began to watch the battle, ignoring the looks that were being thrown his way.

            "Give me one reason to trust you."  Hammond said, completely seriously.

            "I won't have to leave this room, you will be able to watch my every move."  He smiled at this statement, while it was true that they could watch him, they still couldn't watch what he would be doing.

            "I don't know what you are getting at, but you can't stop those monsters from standing in here."  O'Neil insisted.

            "Look, if you want, just stop shooting in one area.  Of course, the others will stop even if you don't tell them if you let me show you what I mean."  

            "Okay, I'll give you five minutes.  After that we take over again and you go to the brig."  

            "General, what are you talking about?  You can't be taking this kid seriously?"

            "Yes Colonel, I am.  And don't ask me why, I don't exactly know."  Hammond got on the phone and relayed the orders to cease-fire for five minutes, only to begin if the monsters were not destroyed by then.

            \Okay, are you two ready? \

            \\Yep, absolutely.  Anytime.\\

            \\I have completed the spell.  Whenever you give the signal we will be ready.\\

            \Great, now remember, only Celt should be seen, that way if info on this does get to Kaiba somehow he won't have any reason to believe it had anything to do with me.\

            \\Gotcha Boss.\\ SG1 and Hammond were slightly confused, as soon as Hammond had said all right it appeared as though the kid had gone into some sort of trance.  Blinking twice he brought his attention back to his audience and prepared to begin the show.

            "Okay, now that the firing has stopped, watch.  I call on the Celtic Guardian to defend us."  He said in a dramatic voice.

            \Now, Celt.\  O'Neil was about to say something to the kid when Carter grabbed his attention and pointed to the screen.  Currently standing, with its back to them was someone in armor and a very large sword.

            "That, I take it, is the Celtic Guard or whatever?"  O'Neil said while pointing at what everyone was already looking at.

            "Yes.  Now watch what he can do.  Attack one of the Feral Imps!"

            \Pick an imp, Celt.\  Everyone watched as suddenly the warrior lunged forward into a roll straight at one of the imps that had begun to advance.  As he came up he swung his sword around, effectively halving the creature from bottom to top.

            "That was nice."

            "Thank you Colonel, but that is not all.  All right, now finish the monsters in your immediate vicinity."

            \Have some fun, Celt.\

            \\Don't have to tell me twice!\\  With a battle cry Celt moved into action.  His sword never once stopping between the hits made on the four remaining enemies.  In only minutes Celt stood at the ready, waiting for the five remaining monsters to attack, as well as Yugi's signal.  

            "Are you just going to have him stand there?  Shouldn't he go ambush the rest, or sneak up on them?"

            "No, they'll come to him and he'll finish them off.  Your troops were weakening them, it's just that my Celtic Guardian has not been weakened and is usually either of the same strength, as in the case of the Feral Imps, or stronger, as with the two Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortresses."

            "What do you mean by that?"

            "Well Mr....."

            "Jonas, Jonas Quinn.  And you don't need the mister."

            "Okay Jonas, all of the monsters that have attacked you in the past and my monster now up there are part of a game.  It is called Duel Monsters and in it every monster has a set attack and defense.  My Celtic Guardian has an attack of 1400, so do the Feral Imps, while the dragons out there only have an attack of 1300.  Your troops were weakening them so that none of those monsters are at full strength."

            "Okay, I think."

            "Don't worry, I'll explain it more later, first let's just watch the fun."  On screen the other monsters were getting closer to Celt, who still had yet to move.

            \Um, Celt, any time you want to attack, go right ahead.\

            \\I will, but I have gotta make this good.\\  Rolling his eyes Yugi watched the screen with the others.  Celt waited until the others were about to attack, then, holding the sword out he jumped up and over.  On his way back down he swiveled in the air and cleanly sliced one of the imps.  Never losing momentum he made a series of rushes and feints that ended with one giant leap attack that cut right through the dragon.  Landing lightly in a crouch Celt turned full view into the camera, grinning like a wild man with amber eyes gleaming, as he gave a thumbs up sign before straightening and sheathing his sword.

            "Great job Celtic Guardian.  You can stand down." 

            \Great Celt, now go rejoin Dark and then the two of you should start making your way down here.\  With a sloppy salute Celt meandered of the screen.  When it was apparent that nothing else was going to happen, Hammond shut off the screen and then he and everyone else in the room turned their attention on the kid in the room.

            "Would you like to explain what just happened?"  Hammond questioned.

            "Of course, but could you do me one favor first?"

            "I suppose, if it is appropriate."

            "Could you get rid of muscles here, I really can't explain things when I feel so much like a prisoner."  Nodding at the man who had never let go of Yugi's arm Hammond signaled for him to leave, but to remain just outside the door.  

            "Is that better?"

            "Yes, thank you.  Would you mind if I sat down for this?"  Simply shaking his head and pointing to a chair, Hammond signaled the ok, while he and everyone else also sat down.  Walking over to the closest chair Yugi climbed up and made himself comfortable.

            "All right, I think it's time you stopped with the shows and did some explaining so that we can actually understand what is going on."  Hammond said when everyone was in place.  Folding his hands Yugi looked over, so that he was speaking directly to him.

            "It would take a lot of explaining for that, but I will give you the basics, first though I want to clear up who is who.  I'll start with myself, my name is Yugi.  I know that you are Colonel O'Neil," Yugi said as he pointed at him, "you're Jonas Quinn, and you must be Major Carter.  But I don't know who the rest of you are."  Yugi finished, gesturing with his hands as he spoke.

            "Well, the guy with glasses is Danny, the one in charge is General Hammond, and the big guy with the serious expression is Teal'c."  O'Neil offered as explanation.

            "Thank you.  Now, to begin explaining I'll start with why I'm here."  
            "It wasn't to kill all those monsters?"

            "No, Colonel, it wasn't.  I really only used that as a way of making all of you take me seriously.  My real reason is I'm trying to stop Kaiba and someone said that you could help."

            "Stop Kaiba.  Okay, why would you need our help, after all it took almost no effort on your part to destroy all those monsters out there just now.  Couldn't you just take Kaiba out on your own?"         

            "I wish I could, but those were weak compared to Kaiba's real strength.  Destroying a few monsters is nothing, especially when he is partnered up with the shadow realm."

            "What about the shadow realm?  I was under the impression that it was a place, but you just made it sound like an entity."

            "In a way you could say that Doctor Jackson.  The shadow realm is aware, and can act on its own influencing and interfering with people and their lives.  But if I really want to help you understand I should begin by telling you how the shadow realm descended in the first place."

            "You know why?"

            "Yes.  As I'm sure you are aware we have been enveloped by the shadow realm for about two years now.  It descended when the only two people who could have stopped it were taken out of the picture by Kaiba."

            "How exactly did he do that?"  

            "He killed them."  
            "He _killed_ them?  Why would he kill the only people who could stop this from happening, and how could they do it in the first place?"

            "He wasn't really thinking about that.  And the reason why they were the ones is because one was the chosen one and the other was connected to the millennium puzzle.  Do you know about the millennium items?"

            "We know that there are seven of them, and what they are called, but we don't know much else, not even what they really look like."  Jonas said.

            "Okay, well the items were made 5,000 years ago by a pharaoh in Egypt.  He made them to completely seal the power of the shadow realm away.  The strongest of the items, the puzzle, was shattered, and when it was a prophecy was made that someday, when darkness once again threatened the world, the chosen one would solve the puzzle and learn of his destiny to save the world."

            "That didn't seem to work.  How did he go about and get himself killed by Kaiba?"

            "It is a long story, but listen, what we need to do is bring back together the two who are meant to stop this."

            "I don't know what you've been told, but we can't bring people back from the dead two years after they were killed."

            "You won't have to Colonel."

            "Really, and why won't we?"

            "It is simple really.  It's because of Kaiba and what he decided not to do."

            "Which would be......"

            "He didn't leave us dead."  Silence.  Absolute silence.  


	10. introductions

Ooh, boy.  I hope this works.  I believe I should have the group at least heading to Egypt by the end of next chapter or the beginning of the one after that.  But anyways, things are apparently moving along.  I don't think I'll respond to any particular reviews this time but thank you to everyone who is reviewing and especially those who ask questions and make comments.  I actually have some more ideas now because of some of the suggestions.  

                And I know I just posted a chapter yesterday, but I have had some free time and I finished this one.  Don't expect me to do this every time, but I will try and update as often as my schedule allows.  This is of course part of the reason I'm posting it now, instead of waiting till the next opportunity.

                Ah yes, I don't own these people, so no need to worry.

And as always, Please enjoy the story. ^___^

                "Oh for crying out loud, what are you talking about!"  O'Neil snapped, breaking the silence quite effectively. 

                "I think what Jack is trying to say is what exactly do you mean by us, and what exactly happened?"  Daniel said, trying to break the tension.  Yugi opened and closed his mouth a few times as he attempted to answer.  Finally, looking down at the table he spoke in a voice that was clearly attempting to hide his pain.

                "Two years ago Kaiba kidnapped me.  I don't really think he meant to kill me, just cause me a lot of pain, but that's what he ended up doing.  Yami, he is the once connected to the millennium puzzle, tried to find me for three days.  When he finally did, Kaiba had dropped me off in the courtyard to die or be found.  I don't know how Yami died, but I'm told he attacked Kaiba at some point and got shot by the guards.  Somehow the puzzle was shattered and Kaiba became the ruler.  The next thing I'm aware of Kaiba has me in chains and working to put the puzzle back together."

                "So, you were Kaiba's prisoner.  What about this Yami?"  Carter asked when Yugi didn't continue.

                "He would have been fine, had I not completed the puzzle.  You see, Yami is intricately connected to the puzzle; so long as it was shattered he could not return to this world.  But when I completed it he came back.  The worst part was that Kaiba was ready for him and immediately prevented Yami from using any of his powers.  We need to free him from Kaiba if we are ever going to succeed in stopping him, but first we have one other person to find."

                "Is that pyramid around your neck the millennium puzzle?"  Daniel spoke up.

                "Yes."

                "If it is the strongest, why can't you just beat him with that?"  O'Neil asked, genuinely puzzled.

                "It doesn't work that way, especially since he has Yami.  No, he has most of the other items as well as the cooperation of the shadow realm.  It will take more than just one item and me, even if it is the millennium puzzle and people call me the chosen one."  Yugi had finally looked up at everyone again, immeasurable pain reflected in his eyes, and he had to strain to keep his voice at least somewhat even.

                "I don't know how yet, but I will not fail a second time.  I didn't stop this from happening, and I was meant to.  This time, this time I'll do it right, will you please help me?"  Yugi stopped; he didn't have much else to say at the moment, he just wanted to know if they believed him.

                "Look, it sounds like you have something planned, and we would like to get some more information on this, but we must be reasonable.  I think it would be best if we slept on this until tomorrow.  Besides, we can't make any rash decisions.  Would that be all right with you?"  Not trusting himself to speak Yugi nodded.  Hammond called the guard from the hallway back in and told him to bring Yugi to a spare room, they would call upon him there.  Dutifully Yugi got up and followed the guard out, all the way to his room he silently prayed that he had at least convinced them that he was telling the truth.

                "Before we turn in for the night I want to know everyone's opinion."  Hammond said to SG1.

                "I believe he is speaking the truth General Hammond."  Teal'c spoke up before anyone else.

                "I'd say he is too, but he's also hiding something.  Most likely about the puzzle and this Yami guy."  Daniel added.

                "Yeah, I get the feeling he is only telling us what he wants in order to get our help, but I think he believes that this is necessary."  Jonas mentioned, agreeing with the others.

                "There is definitely more to this.  I think we need to go along with him in order to learn what it is.  Besides, I see no reason why someone would go to the trouble of making up such an elaborate story."  Carter pointed out.  Everyone waited for Colonel O'Neil, who had listened to the rest of the group but made no move to speak out himself.

                "Colonel, what do you think?"

                "I think something fishy is going on.  Doesn't it seem like too much of a coincidence that after all this time the answer to our problems would just come walking in our door?"

                "Perhaps O'Neil, but I do not believe that this boy is saying he is the answer."

                "Then what is he saying?"

                "That he may know how to reach the answer."  O'Neil glanced at Teal'c and then around the room, Yugi had convinced them all.  

                /The kid has me convinced too, it's just that, the way this kid is talking there is no real definite plan, which means surprises.  I _hate_ surprises./

                "I believe him too, I just think we should make him explain everything before going off and doing something."  

                "Being cautious as always.  Don't worry Colonel, I was planning on getting more information in the morning.  Now, why don't we all get some rest?"  General Hammond stood and headed to the door, soon followed by SG1.

~~~~~**~~~~~

                Yugi sat on the bed staring glumly at the wall.  He knew he should rest, they were bound to have loads of questions for him in the morning, but he couldn't seem to fall asleep.  He went over the meeting over and over in his mind.  Did they believe him?  Did he say the right things?  Did he say too much?  Or did he say too little?  A part of him wanted to tell them everything and let them take it from there, but he knew that he couldn't.

                /I don't think I'm up to this.  Before I always had Yami, Grandpa, Joey, Ryou, Tea, Tristan, and even Mai.  Now, all there is, is me, and I don't think it's enough.  And where have Dark and Celt disappeared to?/ Yugi shook his head in an attempt to empty it of thoughts.  It didn't work, of course, so he stood up and walked around the room.  

                There was very little there, a desk with a lamp was in one corner, the bed in the other, a chair was in front of the desk, and on the wall was a small painting.  It depicted the mountain at night, when the only lights came from the moon and stars.  It was actually quite lovely and Yugi found himself staring at it, unable to look away.  Unable to look away that is, until someone tapped his shoulder, snapping him out of his reverie.

                "Aaaagh.  What do you want?"  Yugi breathed, amazed at how low he kept his voice.  After taking a few deep breaths he looked up and at his intruder when they didn't answer his question.  Stifling the gasp that suddenly wanted to come out, Yugi smiled when he saw he was staring at Dark and Celt.  

                "What took you guys so long?  I thought you would get down before the end of the meeting."  Celt shrugged a bit at this and moved over to lean against the doorway, while Dark settled down on the chair, after moving over nearer the bed.         

                "I noticed that there was an extra feral imp watching from a distance.  I had to take the time to prevent it from reporting back to Kaiba.  He'll probably find out, but we might as well delay him as much as possible."  Dark responded as Yugi settled down cross-legged on the bed.  

                "Yeah, of course it would have been nice for him to let me know that.  I got back after the battle and found him missing.  Nearly gave myself away cause of it."  

                "Yes, I really had time to send you a note.  Be serious Celt.  Anyway, I returned and we headed down.  Everyone else was just heading out when we got there, so we decided to find you instead of getting caught by them."

                "That's good.  At least there is very little chance that Kaiba will associate the events here with me.  Okay, it looks like I'm going to have to find a way to introduce you two at the next meeting."

                "We could always introduce ourselves, I've been coming up with this grand opening sequence....."  Standing abruptly Dark soon had Celt in a headlock who was still trying to talk through Dark's arm.  

                "Ignore him, he has absolutely no idea what he is talking about.  Really Celt, do you think I would ever even consider doing a music routine?"  Celt was obviously not really struggling to get out and Yugi could tell that the two were entered into an old, albeit friendly, argument.  Smiling to himself Yugi slipped under the covers.  The last thing he saw as he fell asleep was Celt tripping Dark and the two of them sprawling to the floor and dissolving into an all out brawl.

~~~~~**~~~~~

                "Good morning Yugi.  Did you sleep well?"  Carter asked as she arrived at his door to bring him to the meeting.  

                "Not at first, but once I did fall asleep I was fine.  How did you fare?"  

                "Okay actually.  I managed to only spend half the night sitting up thinking about what you said and did yesterday."

                "I'm sorry if I kept you up because of that."

                "Hey, don't worry.  You were only doing what you thought was right, it's what we all would do."  Smiling a little, she put an arm on his shoulder as she led him the rest of the way.  Yugi smiled back and was able to finally get rid of one of the questions from the night before; at least they believed he was telling the truth.  Now could he get them to help?

                "Here we are.  Don't be too nervous, we just need to clear a few things up."  Opening the door Carter pointed to the seat he should take before moving over to hers.  The rest of the group was already there.  Yugi was happy to see that there were some empty seats and two of them were on either side of him.  There would be room for Dark and Celt once he figured out how to introduce them.

                "Good morning everyone.  We all know why we are here, so let us get right down to business.  Yugi, you were telling us about how you wish to defeat Kaiba, do you have a plan?"  Hammond said, dismissing the idle chitchat.            

                "Not much of one I'm afraid.  So far I am just trying to find the people who can help.  I was told that after I get your support we would need to go to Egypt and find someone there.  This person would be able to help us in where to go from here."  
                "Is this person connected to the millennium items or the shadow realm?"  Jonas asked.

                "I don't know.  I only know that she will be able to help, and that her name is Siris.  Oh, and that Dark and Celt know her."  

                "Who are Dark and Celt?"  O'Neil asked at that partially rushed statement on Yugi's part.  Yugi smiled then; obviously he had wanted them to ask.

                "They are my friends and two of the ones who will be instrumental in our success.  Would you like to meet them?"  Yugi practically jumped out of his chair and began to walk to the door.  

                "Do you mean that those two are here?"  Hammond demanded.  Nodding Yugi moved to open the door.  The group remained silent as Yugi pulled the door open, and as he did so something, or someone, fell through the door.  All anyone could see was a tangle of limbs as Yugi walked back to his seat, not troubled in the slightest that his two friends were face down on the ground.

                "Come on you two, get up so I can introduce you to everyone."  Yugi said as he swiveled the chair to watch the lump on the ground.

                "I would get up if a particular elf would get off of me."  Dark mumbled from underneath Celt.

                "I can't move.  I think I broke something.  Ooh, that hurt."  Celt responded, not moving at all.

                "You wouldn't have been hurt if you didn't try and trip me on the way in here, now if you don't move I will break something, and you won't like it."  Celt was up and standing so abruptly that those watching blinked a few times in order to assure that what they were seeing was real.  Once he was up he reached down and dragged Dark to his feet, hastily brushing off any dirt that might have collected on his clothes and generally making a show of being sorry.  Dark merely tried to push him away, which only succeeded in making Celt apologize more.

                "Celt, that's enough.  Stop.  All right, you asked for it."  Raising his hand he began to mutter something under his breath, only to find that his selected target was sitting upright at the table on Yugi's left with his gaze straight ahead.  Lowering his hand Dark moved to sit on Yugi's right, glaring at Celt the entire time.  With an amused sigh Yugi faced the group and introduced the pair.

                "Okay, this is Dark, he is my Dark Magician."  Yugi said pointing to the violet haired mage.  "And this is Celt, you might remember him from yesterday, the Celtic Guardian."  He said as he motioned at the now silent, amber-eyed elf.


	11. frustrations

Next chapter.  I like this one.  I managed to advance the story line to the point where O'Neil and Yugi are almost out of the U.S.  Actually I have a question to ask my reviewers.  It won't be long now until I introduce Siris, instead of just talk about her, and for a couple of reasons I need her to have two names.  That's why before I kept referring to her as Siris/Kathryn.

But anyways, the question is this, how weird do you think it would be to have someone in ancient Egypt going by the name of Kathryn.  I could just come up with an Egyptian sounding name, what do you guys think?  Oh, and it will be a while before her second name comes into play, so you have plenty of time to think about it.

                Oh, and I can answer one of your questions Crossover Authoress.  Joey and Mai show up now.  I am debating whether or not to have a scene with Yami before the crew gets back to Japan, but I'm not sure.  Anyways, hope you like this part of the chapter.

Okay, I don't own the shows ^___^

And as always, ENJOY {}___{}

                "Well now, doesn't this just get better and better."  O'Neil said a few moments after Yugi's introductions.  Yugi was smiling happily, while Dark kept glaring at Celt, who simply stared straight ahead as if he had suddenly turned into a statue.

                "How did the two of you manage to get here undetected?"  Hammond asked either Celt or Dark.  It was Dark who answered.

                "I am a magician, it was not especially hard to cast a spell to allow the two of us entrance.  I hope it is not too much of an inconvenience, but we are here to ensure Yugi's well being."

                "Indeed.  Yugi mentioned that you knew the person that is next on our list to find, care to tell us anything about her?"  O'Neil said, bringing the conversation back to the matter at hand.

                "It depends on what ya want to know.  There is a lot to say about her.  For instance, she is one of the best fighters I ever came across.  She has a silver tongue, so never argue logic with her, you won't win.  Of course, she was also one the most troubled person I ever met.  Then all this depends on her still being alive."  Celt spouted off.

                "Wait one minute, back up.  You mean this Siris person is dead?  Is anyone that we are dealing with actually alive?"  O'Neil blurted out.  This was getting just a tad ridiculous, if everyone had been killed, why were they looking for them.  In answer to this, Dark pulled out a scroll, from where no one could tell, but he opened it up and began to speak.

                "According to this, Siris is still alive.  She is residing in a tomb in Egypt, but her spirit was never destroyed.  I do not know exactly how we will get to her but, the directions are rather basic."

                "Do you mind if I take a look?"  Daniel questioned.

                "Of course not, but I doubt you will be able to read it.  It is not written in any language you know."  Daniel looked surprised at this but took the scroll anyway.  One glance and he could see that Dark was right.  The scroll was covered in symbols unlike any he had ever seen.  The symbols ranged from simple circles, and other simple shapes, with or without symbols in them, to intricate patterns combining a dozen or so of the symbols.  Looking up from the scroll and passing it back Daniel spoke to Dark.

                "What, exactly, is that language?"

                "It is our language, the language of Duel Monsters.  We very seldom interact with those outside of our realm so it is only natural that we would come by our own language."  Nodding Daniel leaned back in his chair and waited for what was next.

                "Does that scroll contain directions on how to go about finding Siris?"  Jonas said.

                "Yes, they are a bit cryptic but we should be able to work them out together."

                "Once we get to Egypt, and find this person, what do we do then?"  Carter spoke up.

                "Well, we should get back to Japan and meet up with my friends there, Joey and Mai.  After that, think of a plan in order to get Yami away from Kaiba.  Then all we have to do is figure out how to defeat Kaiba."

                "What a wonderful plan.  When do we get the break for tea?"

                "Jack, this is probably the best plan we are going to come up with.  Besides, Yugi can fill us in on all the other details on the way.  Especially since we can't just appear in Egypt, right?"  Daniel said, looking at Dark when he finished speaking.

                "Right, first we must make our way to the coast where our ride will be waiting.  After that we travel across to Egypt where we unravel the directions in this scroll."  The group was quiet for a while as everyone absorbed what had been said.  Daniel watched Yugi and the other two as his mind sorted through the events.

                /Well, we have pretty much agreed to going, so now all we need to do is figure out when.  Something tells me that Yugi and those two could explain things until they were all blue in the face and still there would be more to say.  Perhaps we can learn more about the millennium items when we actually set out./  

                \I'd say things went pretty well, wouldn't you?\

                \\It went great.  I think I like this group; this is going to be so much fun.\\

                \\Don't get too riled up Celt, we need their trust, not their caution.  And except for our entrance things have gone rather well Yugi.  If possible we should convince them to leave as soon as possible.\\

                \Right, but I think that Colonel O'Neil will be all for an early start.  Let's see what we can make happen.\ Hammond had cleared his throat and was watching the group in his meeting.  He had pretty much stayed out of the conversation, knowing that in the end he would not be going with them.  Deciding to bring things to a close he got everyone's attention and began.

                "It would seem that the consensus is to travel with you Yugi, to Egypt and then Japan.  While I am concerned since this means I will have no means of keeping in touch."

                "I believe I could help in that endeavor.  Before we leave I could set you up with a device so that we could keep in touch.  It will work best for one way, but at certain times I could manage a two way, all the other times we will just have to send messages and wait for a response."  Dark declared.

                "That would be great.  It would seem we have some preparations to make, let's get to them.  We can plan to leave in a few days time."  Sensing that the meeting was over everyone stood and began to make the necessary preparations.

~~~~~Meanwhile, at Joey's secret camp in Japan~~~~~

                "Aaurrrgh.  This is impossible!  I will never get it to work!"  Mai shouted in frustration.  Stamping her feet she stomped over to where Joey was desperately clinging to a tree in a vain attempt to avoid rolling on the ground laughing.  

                "Do you think this is funny Joey Wheeler!  I have done everything you said I should and still, and still I can't summon anything."  Pushing at Joey she smirked slightly when he lost his grip and stumbled to the ground.  Still snickering Joey attempted to soothe the situation over.

                "Come on Mai, ya trying too hard, and I never said dat dat was how I did it.  Honestly, I didn't even summon dem da first time, they just appeared.  And I haven't had to summon them, they have never really left."  Joey spoke as he settled against the tree, looking up at the infuriated blonde.  With one last frustrated scream Mai sat down next to Joey.  

                "I just don't get it, why can't I summon my Harpy Ladies."  

                "Perhaps you should stop trying to summon them and simply call them."  Mai and Joey looked up as the Flamed Swordsman walked into the small clearing.  Since there was no threat he wore his sword in a sheath across his back, and had replaced his armor with navy blue boots, fire red pants, his shirt was midnight blue on the bottom and ruby red on top.  Gracefully he sat across from the two teenagers and waited for a response.

                "What do you think I have been trying to do Sol?"  Mai snapped.

                "Look, Joey wasn't kidding when he said he didn't summon us that first time, really he has never summoned us at all.  We could sense his desire to somehow stop Kaiba in a small way at least.  We believed in him, and so we managed to overcome the bonds the shadow realm placed on us.  Not all of us could, but the most loyal and faithful managed.  Since then, it has been Joey's feelings that have allowed us to remain, as well as his growing power."

                "But if he didn't summon you, how can I ever call upon my Harpy Ladies?"  Joey gave Mai a small nudge so that she would look his way before he assured himself he had her full attention.

                "Mebbe, ya should let dem, come to you."  After speaking his part Joey stood up and, nodding to Sol, went off to check on the rest of the group.  Sol and Mai sat in silence for a while.  Sol was carefully observing Mai, her desire to help was genuine, but Joey was right, she was trying too hard.

                "You know Mai, perhaps it is a good thing you can't summon them."  She glanced up at that and narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

                "Just listen, summoning a monster requires shadow powers, and at the moment Kaiba can sense any use of shadow powers outside of himself.  So, if you were to succeed, all you would do is tell Kaiba where we are, and even with the Harpy Ladies we are not strong enough to take him on."  

                "Then how do I get them to come, I would really like to be able to show Yugi when he gets here that I can really be of some use when it comes time to move against Kaiba.  After all, he has Dark and Celt."

                "But he didn't summon them, did he?"

                "Well, no, not really.  They showed up after I helped Yugi escape, but he wasn't even conscious so he couldn't have summoned them.  So how did they show up?"  
                "Simple, in Dark's case it is because he serves no one but the pharaoh, and now Yugi, so the shadow realm could not keep him in check.  But with Celt, over the years the loyalty that he has shown and given to the pharaoh as well as Dark allowed him to escape the shadow realm.  In a way, if the master is trusted and loved enough, then the monster will find a way to reach them."  

                "So, that's it, I'm not worthy."  Mai said as she hung her head.  Sol looked at her with concern but he never needed to reply to that one.

                "I wouldn't say that Mistress."  Mai practically rammed her head in the tree behind her as she snapped her head to see who had spoken, while Sol gracefully shifted positions so he could see.  Sol was intrigued with who he saw, Mai was shocked.

                There were three ladies standing in front of them.  All had on knee high gold colored boots, a plum knee length skirt, and a sapphire blue tank top with elbow length gold colored gloves and their skin was a very pale blue.  The only difference was the color of their hair and their waist length capes.  The one who had spoken had slightly below waist length fiery red hair and a lilac cape.  One of the others had short orange hair with an emerald green cape.  And the last sported blue spiked hair and a deep purple cape.  Of course, it took very little for Mai to figure out who they were.

                "You are my Harpy Ladies, aren't you?"  Mai asked incredulously.

                "That we are.  Allow us to tell you our names, it will make things easier.  I am called Magenta."  Spoke the red haired one.

                "And I am called Oceana."  Said the lady with blue hair.

                "I am known as Sienna."  Spoke the one with orange hair.

                "How, no, why?"  Mai whispered as she struggled to her feet.  Sol moved to his feet as well, and bowed as he greeted them.

                "It has been a while ladies.  I am pleased to see that you could join us.  But I am curious as well, how did you arrive here, and why did it take so long.  Mai has been attempting to summon you for a few weeks now."

                "Come now Sol, you should know how it is not easy to escape the clutches of the shadow realm.  Especially since we have been there longer than you since its descent.  Besides you try traveling unnoticed through enemy territory to get to a place you've never been before."  Magenta said with a gentle laugh.

                "We came as soon as we could Mistress, we heard your call.  We would never ignore it."  Sienna continued.

                "Thank you.  I was beginning to think that I would be of no use to Joey and everyone.  And please, stop with the mistress, it makes me sound old.  I don't suppose that you would mind taking a walk with me.  I have so much to ask."

                "That sounds wonderful.  Do you mind if we go by the training grounds, I just love watching everyone _train_."  Oceana said gleefully.

                "Of course, I enjoy watching as well.  Let's go."  Mai spoke with a good-hearted laugh.

                "Mai, would you mind if I discussed some things with Sol?  I would make sure to catch up with you later."  Magenta queried.  Mai glanced between the two and smiled.

                "Sure, this just means that Oceana and Sienna can spill all the embarrassing stories about you that they have.  Come girls, let's talk."  With that Mai hooked arms with Oceana and Sienna and sauntered off, already deep in conversation.  Sol moved over to stand next to Magenta, listening to the dwindling sound of her two sisters and Mai.

                "I was beginning to worry you wouldn't make it Magenta."

                "I always make it.  You should know that by now."  She said, playfully smacking his arm.  Feigning injury Sol responded with a mock whine.

                "Must you be so harsh?  I was trying to be sincere."  

                "Oh shush.  Now, there is much we have to discuss."  Slyly she slipped her arm through his, leaned her head against his shoulder, and began to lead him away from the small clearing.  They didn't talk, simply enjoyed each other's company.  There would be time for conversation later.


	12. almost there

                Oh, hey everyone, sorry about taking so long to get this chapter out.  I might have trouble with updates for a while; I can't seem to log on to my account on fanfiction.net from my own computer.  I uploaded this from school.  So, we will have to see how I manage on continuing updates.  

                I introduce a few more characters here and it should be within two to three chapters that Yugi finally gets to be reintroduced to Joey.  

                Oh, and to let you folks know, I found an Egyptian name to be Siris' second one, so Kathryn is not the second name she uses in Egypt.  You'll find out the new name when everyone else in the story does as well.

                Well, that's really all for this one, I hope everyone is still enjoying this, I will try and update as frequently as I can, provided I finish the chapters and can find a computer to upload them on.

                I'm not gonna do the disclaimers anymore, you should know I don't own the shows by now

And of course    ENJOY ^__^

"Finally, we are doing something."  O'Neil muttered as they walked carefully away from the mountain.  Over the last few days they had quickly packed for the indeterminate length of the journey.  Dark had also set up the device that would be used for communication.  They were forced to travel slowly in order to avoid running into any of Kaiba's monsters.

                "Okay, I know we just left, but how do we get to Egypt?"

                "You will see Colonel.  First let us get to the coast."

                "How long should that take?"  Daniel queried.

                "Well, since we are a much larger group then before, I would say a little less than two weeks.  If, that is, we manage to avoid confrontations and travel at a steady rate."  They fell silent after that, it was too dangerous to keep a conversation going.  Celt traveled on ahead, acting as the scout.  Yugi, O'Neil, and Dark walked together, Daniel and Jonas were close behind, while Carter and Teal'c followed last.  

                Once night fell, or what was considered night, they found a place to stay and decided on who would be lookout when.  Before people went to sleep though, O'Neil demanded that a few more questions be answered, which, not surprisingly, could not be answered to his satisfaction.  The entire group could agree on one thing, it was going to be a _long_ trip.

~~~~~*~~~~~

                "Just look at that.  There is no way we can travel safely over that."  Jonas said as the group looked out over the sea that raged beneath them.  Most of the waves had to be about 20 feet tall and there was not a single quiet spot to be found.  The past week and a half had gone by rather quickly, though O'Neil was still miffed about not knowing how they were going to travel to Egypt.

                "Yep.  Definitely, but you shouldn't be worried, I thought everyone loved roller coasters."  Celt said, an amused glint in his eyes.  Jonas watched him warily and Dark distracted any further commentary on that topic.           

                "There is a cave at the bottom of this cliff; we will stay there for the night.  She should be here by tomorrow."  No one missed Celts grimace, though no one knew what was wrong.

                "Look Dark, is there any way I can go on ahead?  Please."  Dark glanced over, smirked and began to pick his way down the trail.  Celt sighed in frustration and rubbed his forehead.

                "She can't be that bad Celt.  Maybe she'll be on her best behavior."  Yugi murmured comfortingly before moving to follow Dark.  Ignoring the others confused looks Celt followed as well.

                /Tomorrow will be interesting.  But if you think for one moment Dark, that I am going to keep her preoccupied, forget it.  She is your apprentice, you deal with her./

                Rain, cold wet rain.  It had been falling for hours, having started sometime during the night.  The group watched in fascination, it seemed like forever since it had last rained.  The sight of it cheered the group a little, but it meant that they would not leave that day.  The group stayed within sight of the entrance so they could watch it fall, but far enough away to keep warm by the fire.  Only Celt avoided the entrance, skulking around the edges of the cave.

                "Celt, will you just give it up and come over to the fire, you are still soaked from your last scouting job and you need to dry off."  Dark admonished.  

                "No, because the minute I do she will show up and you know what wil........"

                "Celtie!  Your here!!"  A feminine voice suddenly shouted.  Celt glanced around desperately trying to disappear even though the owner of the voice was still unseen.  Dark started to chuckle, and quickly covered his mouth with his hand, his eyes still glowing with amusement.

                With no further warning something slammed into Celt, knocking him to the ground.  The group could see dripping wet long blonde hair as well as a baby blue trench coat.  Celt was gasping for air, as it had been knocked out of him by the impact, but his efforts were pretty much fruitless by the death grip the newcomer had on his chest.

                "Oh, Celtie, I'm so glad you're here.  I can't wait to tell you what has been going on.  Where have you been?  And why didn't you let me know?"  Mumbling incoherently Celt struggled to free himself from her death grip and stand at the same time.  It took a few minutes, and everyone else was either too confused, or in Dark or Yugi's case, too amused to assist him.  Once he was standing he pushed the girl away, who could now be seen to be wearing a rose tank top as well as rose boots that went halfway to her knees.  Her ensemble finished with a knee length sky blue skirt.  

                "Good to see you too, Mag.  But shouldn't you be reporting in to Yugi, he is the one in charge.  Or you should at least give Dark an update, you being his apprentice and all."  Celt said as he finally made his way to the fire, finding a spot with as little room for anyone else as possible he settled himself down and began to dry off.

                "Oh, of course!"  With an unbelievable amount of energy she dashed over to Yugi and Dark, who were both stifling laughter, saluted and began her report.  Watching her carefully Celt began to shuffle further and further from the fire, and her.

                "Dark Magician Girl reporting to duty.  I am happy to say that I was not seen by anyone, and that the seas remain unguarded by any of Kaiba's monsters.  Oh, and I am thrilled to finally meet you Master Yugi, I can't begin to tell you how often I wanted to meet you but being on a different realm and all kind of ruined those chances.  Last I want you to know that I will do everything I can to help, isn't that right Celtie?"  She finished her statement looking sidelong at Celt, only Celt wasn't there.  Dark motioned silently to Yugi, who looked out the cave and could just see Celt disappearing from view.  Attempting not to laugh Yugi turned his attention to the girl in front of him.

                "Great to hear Mag.  But before we do anything, I just want to make sure we have one thing clear."  Nodding her head to show she was listening Yugi continued.  "That one thing is you don't call me master, I don't like the sound of that.  Just call me by my name, Yugi, all right?"  Puzzled she looked at Dark who nodded.  Blinking a few times she then shrugged and grasped Yugi's hand.

                "Yugi it is then.  But how come you won't let me call you Dark, Master?"

                "Because you are my apprentice, and I don't have Yugi's reasons for disliking that word.  Now, if you all will excuse me, I have to find Celt before he catches something out there."

                "Oh no.  He went out into that storm, don't worry, I'll find him."  She took two steps to the cave entrance when someone grabbed the collar of her trench coat and pulled her back.  Looking back her emerald eyes locked with amused blue ones as Dark pulled her farther from the entrance.

                "No, I think it would be best if I find him on my own.  You stay here and keep everyone occupied."  That said, he turned swiftly and walked out of the cave in search of the elusive elf.  Mag pouted a little before plopping down next to the fire, discarding her trench coat and relaxing.

                "Yugi, what exactly just happened here?"  Carter asked as she stared at the blonde who was absently twirling locks of her hair.

                "Nothing to worry about, Mag is another of my duel monsters.  It is just that, according to Dark, bad things always seem to happen to Celt when she is around.  There is more to it, but neither of them would really tell me.  But come on, this rain should end soon enough and we will be able to head out.  That is, as long as Mag remembered to prepare our transportation."  

                "Amazing, all that rain and the minute it stops the ground is bone dry again.  How did that happen?"  Jonas murmured as he and everyone else stepped out onto the beach.

                "It has to do with the shadow realm, it messes up everything.  Well, come on, our ride is that way."  Yugi responded.  The group walked along the beach until they came to a rocky area.  Here they were much closer to the waves and they could tell exactly how dangerous they were.  While no one said it, they were all wondering about Jonas' earlier question, how were they traveling over that.

                "Um, where's the ride?"  O'Neil asked, looking around the rocky shore.  There was no sign of any transportation device in or around the water.  

                "Right over there."  Came Yugi's reply.  Glancing up O'Neil and his team noticed someone walking toward them, a cape billowing around his figure, giving him an ominous air.

                "Oh great, and here comes the Caped Crusader."  Celt mumbled, only to be elbowed in the ribs by Dark.

                "Quiet, we need him to get to Egypt and I am not spending days smoothing things over because you made one of your flippant remarks and wounded his ego."

                "It is not my fault he needs to be taken down a couple dozen pegs or so."

                "Perhaps, but keep quiet."  Mumbling incoherently for a few moments Celt complied as the group watched the figure get larger.  As he walked, though with the cape he seemed to glide, they could make out some of his features.  His skin was as black as the clothes he wore.  His boots, pants, and shirt were pitch black, the only color was his eyes, hair and cape.  His hair was very short, buzz cut length, and fire red.  His eyes and cape were a deep crimson.  The interesting factor about his eyes were the almost non existent pupils.  All in all, he was a very imposing figure, even at roughly Carter's height.

                "I see that my services are once again required.  I am only too happy to assist those in need.  I am deeply honored that you would call upon me in your moment of strife."  He called out, his voice carrying surprisingly well and was deep and rich in sound.

                "I am pleased to see that you are willing to assist us in this.  Your help will insure that events go smoothly."  Dark called out, though O'Neil was positive he heard a touch of sarcasm, and a brief rolling of eyes from Celt.

                "Of course, I could never allow others to ever go without my assistance when there is even the slightest possibility that I can make a difference.  Though, I am surprised that the great Dark Magician would require my help twice in so short a period of time, but I am pleased to be of assistance."  Yugi was the one to answer this time, seeing as how Dark now had his teeth clenched together in a serious effort not to snap back at that.

                "You have our deep appreciation, Red; however, we are pressed for time.  It would be best if we could leave right away."  

                "Absolutely, just give me one moment."  O'Neil was just about to ask what was going on when the man referred to as Red stopped and began to shimmer.  In moments his form was enveloped in a crimson light, which began to expand.  As the group watched the light developed into a black shape, which in turn solidified into the form of a large dragon.  The dragon was completely black, with the exception of a few stripes along the appendages and the solid blood red eyes.  The dragon turned towards them, with what could only be a smile, and a voice boomed out at the crew.

                "I am ready now; we can leave when you wish."  

                "Uh, who was that?"  O'Neil finally asked.

                "That was Red, you see, he is the Red Eyes Black Dragon, you first saw him in his human form, this is his dragon form.  He's our ride."  That said Yugi, Dark, Celt, and Mag walked forward and clambered aboard.  Dark and Yugi were situated at the base of the neck, and Mag and Celt at the base of each wing.  Although hesitant, SG1 followed and positioned themselves as close to the center of Red's back as they were able.

                Without any warning Red lumbered forward and took flight.  SG1 was a bit surprised when he remained as close to the water as was possible without being thrown in.

                "Why are we flying so low!"  Jonas questioned Celt, who was within hearing range.

                "Because the ocean is too dangerous to patrol, but the skies aren't.  We are much more likely to remain undetected if we fly low!"

                "Oh."  Since conversation would be very difficult no one spoke as Red skimmed over the surface of the water, already out of sight of America, and heading with amazing speed towards Egypt.

~~~~~Somewhere in Kaiba's Castle~~~~~

                Crimson eyes peered into the dark before them.  Dim shapes could be made out, though nothing more.  Outside the darkened area faint sounds could be heard.  The figure huddled in the corner, as far back as he could possibly go.  

                /He won't find me.  Not now at any rate.  Just as long as I don't move, not that I could at the moment./  Yami thought as he strained to hear what was going on outside of his hiding place.  He had managed to hide like this a few times before on those rare occasions when Kaiba left him unattended in one of the rooms.  He was actually rather surprised, he was usually found within a few hours, it had already been over ten.

                Yami grimaced as a brief stinging pain ran through his legs before returning to being numb.  He was actually rather comfortable, as long as he continued to be unable to feel his legs.  He was really not looking forward to when he moved from here, the pain that would come of it would be astronomical.  He shook his head as he fully took in what he was doing.

                /Some Pharaoh I turn out to be.  Hiding in some Ra forsaken closet in hopes of being overlooked by my archenemy.  At least Yugi is out, thank the gods for that.  As long as he remains safe I shall endure whatever is brought my way./  He leaned back and closed his eyes, it was only a matter of time now.

                He didn't dare go to sleep; he needed to be awake when he was found.  He would not give Kaiba the pleasure of seeing him startled.  Even as he relaxed he listened intently for any sign that he was about to be found.  All he could hear was the faint shuffling sounds of the servants.

                No, wait, is that someone shouting.  Though no one could see Yami, he paled as he recognized the infuriated sound of Kaiba's shout.  Kaiba was more than angry, he was beyond infuriated even, he was livid.    Soon he could hear the sounds of footsteps nearing his position; he could only hope that even if the door was opened, he would remain unseen in his darkened corner.

                The footsteps halted and Yami could imagine the hand that he knew was now reaching for the door.  He heard the slight sound of the knob turning, he unconsciously braced for the light that would soon be flooding his senses.  Sure enough, the door was pulled violently opened and light entered the enclosed area, blinding Yami momentarily.  During that moment a hand reached in and grabbed him by his collar and dragged him out.

                The sudden movement allowed the blood to flow back into his legs with such force that Yami was barely able to keep from screaming out.  As it was he could not breathe normally and did not dare open his eyes, since squeezing them shut seemed to be helping with the pain.  He attempted to remove the hand at his throat but found his arms would not budge, so Kaiba was using the shackles after all.

                Kaiba slammed Yami into the wall, keeping his face level with his own, thus ensuring that Yami was held with his feet unable to touch the ground.

                "Look at me.  Look at me and tell me what you thought you were doing."  Kaiba demanded, putting a bit more force into holding Yami in place.  Slowly Yami complied, luckily the pain had subsided to a tolerable level, and he managed to lock his eyes on Kaiba's without wavering.

                "I was taking a vacation from you.  With all the time spent with you I never get any time alone anymore."

                "You have grown too bold since _he's_ been gone, and I have been too lenient.  It is time I show you your proper place."  Carelessly he threw Yami to the ground, who was unable to stifle the groan that came from weight placed on his still recuperating legs.  Without another word Kaiba began to walk from the room.  Yami made no move to follow, he didn't have to.

                Even as Yami attempted to regain mobility his hands flew up pulling him up as well.  Once he was completely off the ground he floated along behind Kaiba, unable to even glare like he usually did as he was still overcoming the stinging sensations in his legs.  In this way Kaiba escorted Yami to the room he had designated as his education room, Yami could only watch as he moved closer and closer to what was sure to be a night of misery.

                The only comfort, if it could be counted as a comfort anyway, was that Kaiba could not afford to lose him, and therefore would not truly endanger his life.  But there is plenty of ways to cause tremendous amounts of pain and humiliation without killing the person, and Kaiba knew many of them.


	13. trials

Okay, I finally got the next chapter ready.  Sorry it took so long, but I can't get to my account at my own computer still.  I should have the next chapter up before the end of the week.  If not, I'll get it up on Monday.  

                Okay, next chapter I will finally introduce Siris.  After that it won't be long before everyone is back in Japan and with Joey and Mai.  

As always, I hope you continue to enjoy the story

^_____^

"Ah, sand, sand, and more sand.  What a wonderful place for a vacation, don't ya think Carter?"

                "Well, maybe if we had something to drink, and something to stand under to get out of the sun, sure, it would be a nice place for a vacation."  

                "Carter, what sun?"  O'Neilll said staring at the swirling black and blue of the shadow realm.

                "I was being sarcastic Sir."

                "Ah."

"What do the directions say on that scroll of yours, we won't find her just wandering around."  Jonas asked, walking up to Dark.

                "We already followed the first part of the directions by having Red take us this far, now it says that we must find the forgotten river that flows forever in Ra's presence."

                "Forgotten river, that probably means that it is a river that dried up long ago, but perhaps you can still see the riverbed."

                "That sounds about right, plus, if I remember correctly there is a pyramid that is dedicated to Ra not far from here.  If we're correct then the river should be around there."  Daniel stated.  Deciding that that was the best possible plan at the moment the group headed off.  Celt made sure to scout ahead, while Dark attempted to keep Mag's attention.

                "Looks like you were right about the pyramid Daniel, but where is the river bed?"  O'Neill asked as the group arrived.

                "Well, the sentence said forever in Ra's presence, so I would think that it is talking about part of the pyramid with a symbol of Ra or even a statue.  If we can find that, then we will know in which direction the river will be."  

                "Makes sense.  So, do we just start walking around?"

                "Basically."  With the exception of O'Neill and Mag, everyone began to look for some sign of where the river would be.  O'Neill looked around impassively, his focus being drawn by Mag.  She was walking backwards, muttering something under her breath.  She had her eyes closed in concentration and was making deliberate motions with her arms.  O'Neill was going to ask her what she was doing when she suddenly cried out and fell from sight.  Running over to where she had been he found himself looking down at a shallow slow moving river, in which Mag was lying on her back in the middle.

                "Colonel, what's going on?"  Carter asked as she and the rest of the group reached where O'Neill was now standing.

                "Um, Danny boy, how's this for forgotten?"  

                "Huh, what are you talking about Jack?"  In answer O'Neill simply pointed down.  Everyone followed his finger to see a soaked Mag trying to dry off while standing in the middle of the river.

                "Niiice.  So, now what?"  Celt murmured.

                "I, uh, guess we go down and find the next step towards finding Siris.  By the way, what would the next step be?"  Daniel said.

                "It says here that the doorway will lie halfway between Anubis and Horus."

                "Okay, so somewhere down there will be two symbols, one of the jackal and one of the falcon.  Once we find those we find a way to find the halfway point and find the door."  

                "I doubt it will be that simple, but let's give it a try kids."  That said O'Neill, followed by the rest, began the trek down to the river and the group split up to search both banks at the same time.  

                "I found point one Colonel!"  Yugi shouted from the far bank where he stood next to a stone circle inscribed with a Falcon.

                "And point two is right here Sir!"  Carter signaled from her spot next to a stone circle with a jackal, on the opposite shoreline from Yugi.

                "Okay, start walking towards each other, when you are almost at the same point is where the door should be."  Daniel spoke up.  

                "I suggest you take small steps Carter, we want to be halfway after all."  O'Neill said as the two began to walk towards each other.  Ignoring the comment Yugi and Carter walked towards each other.  When there was about three feet between them they stopped and let the rest of the group join them in the middle of the river.

                Celt was leaning forward slightly looking down into the water when Mag approached him from behind.  She went to say something to Celt, only all she got out was a stifled shout as she suddenly lurched forward slamming into Celt.  He promptly lost balance and fell into the spot between Yugi and Carter, and disappeared.

                "Celtie!  Oh, don't worry, I'm coming!"  Mag shouted, though everyone doubted that he would be able to hear.  Before anyone could stop her she had jumped forward, promptly disappearing as well.

                "It would appear that all we have to do is jump.  After you, Yugi."  Dark said after they had recovered from Mag's display.  Nodding Yugi stepped forward and jumped.  Dark followed after, and soon SG1 jumped in one by one.  When everyone had gone through they had time to notice their surroundings.  

                They were in a cavern of some sort, already lit with numerous torches.  Three tunnels led out, all marked with various hieroglyphs.  Dusting himself off O'Neill looked around at the group; he couldn't help but laugh at the picture of Celt trying his best to hide behind Dark, who was not cooperating, giving Mag free reign.

                "Okay kids, I don't know if I've said this yet, but I really _hate _surprises."  He said, things were not going smoothly in his mind and he wanted it rectified.

                "You know Jack, something tells me we are going to be seeing lots more of them as we go.  There wouldn't be any clue as to which tunnel we are supposed to take, would there?"  Daniel asked as he was already translating the hieroglyphs along the center tunnel.

                "Let's see.  The last thing this scroll says is this 'a father had to choose his heir from among his triplet sons.  All were healthy and strong, but only one showed wisdom.'"  Dark read off.

                "Okay, so we want the tunnel that mentions wisdom.  I don't think it's this one."  Daniel, Jonas, and Teal'c began to read the walls, looking for any mention of wisdom.  Yugi was tempted to help, but he couldn't see most of the hieroglyphs due to his height.  However, as he was watching the others he noticed something on the roof of the center tunnel.  

                "Hey, Doctor Jackson.  I think it is the center tunnel we are supposed to take."  Yugi called out moving to get a better view.  

                "I looked around that one; there is no mention of wisdom in any of it."  Daniel spoke as he walked up to Yugi.

                "I know, but the riddle said 'only one showed wisdom', right?"

                "Yes."

                "Well, look up."  Daniel did and couldn't help the grin that came to his face.

                "Okay, so the center tunnel it is."  He motioned for everyone to follow, and as they did they looked up to see what was going on.  There in the center of the roof was the symbol for wisdom, only visible when seen from below.  As they began their trek down the tunnel they could only hope Siris was at the end of it.  Especially since there were no more instructions on where to find her.

                They came out of the tunnel into a darkened chamber.  Quickly Dark cast a spell that illuminated the area, and lit the torches that were placed around the wall.  There were no tunnels leading away from this chamber, the only object was a simple stone sarcophagus near the far wall.

                "I thought you guys said that she wasn't dead."  Carter spoke up as they approached the sarcophagus.

                "We only told you what we were told.  Besides, we were told that as far as our informant could tell some part of her had survived.  We might have to do something to actually meet her."  Celt said as he walked briskly to the sarcophagus and braced against the lid.  Teal'c moved to assist, and was soon followed by O'Neill.  

                "There had better not be a rotting corpse in this thing."  O'Neill muttered as the three of them pushed the lid off, causing it to crash to the ground on the other side.  After it was removed the three of them merely looked into the lidless sarcophagus.

                "Well, no rotting corpse anyway."  Celt mentioned, hoping to perhaps lighten the mood.  O'Neill glared at him before reaching down and snatching something.  He took one look at the parchment he held and walked over to Daniel and handing it over.

                "It's empty.  This is all that was there.  What does it say Danny?"  Daniel looked over it for a moment before looking back up at the group.

                "Well, I don't know how to put this."   
                "Just read the thing Daniel.  How hard can that be?"

                "Okay.  'I was not about to spend 5,000 years in this place, so I got a room elsewhere.  It is quite easy to find, compared to what you must have done to get here.  So, just push the symbol underneath this note and you will be led straight to my new resting place.  Find me if you will.  Siris.'"

                "Come on Danny.  What does it really say?" 

                "That is what it really says.  Here, you read it Jonas."

                "You don't need to.  That sounded like Siris all right.  She was never one to be very subtle when she didn't have to."  Dark said, stopping any further discussion on the matter.  Carefully he walked up to the empty sarcophagus and easily located the symbol that had been mentioned.  With a spoken word a tall staff appeared next to him.  Dark took a step back and used the staff to push down on the symbol.  When some of the others looked at him oddly he shrugged and said he never took chances.

                As soon as he had pushed the symbol the sarcophagus was lowered into the ground soundlessly.  When it had disappeared from view completely they were left looking at a hole that contained a staircase heading down.  Since there were no lights a few members of the group took a torch and headed down.

                The staircase went on for some time, and with the torches only lighting up the area right ahead of them they could not tell when they were getting close to the end.  Right about when O'Neill was losing what little patience he had, they suddenly stepped into a well lit chamber.  One corridor exited the chamber in the far wall.  Directly across from where they stood was what appeared to be a small hole.  Above them on the opposite side was a shelf like outcropping that traveled partway around the chamber.  The last thing of notice was the tall man in a pale green hooded cloak, in the center of the chamber.  

                "I sure hope that isn't Siris."

                "Don't worry, that is not Siris, but perhaps he knows where she is Colonel."  

                "Okay, Dark, I get the clue.  Let's ask.  But, let me do the talking."  Satisfied that he would be given the lead the group headed into the chamber and towards the newest mystery.


	14. explanations

If all goes well I will have one more chapter finished this week, I will definitely shoot for that.  I am glad that people are still enjoying this story.  

                To Crossover Authoress- I'm glad O'Neill's commentary is a hit, he isn't easy to get across.  Oh, and concerning your commentary on Red from two chapters ago, I actually wasn't thinking about Rex when I wrote that.  I really wrote his whole personality around Celt making the caped crusader comment.  Though now that I think of it, having Rex as a previous owner would effect what he was like.  Thanks for pointing it out.

I guess there is not really anything else to say except

ENJOY *____^    

                "Hi, uh, how are you?"  O'Neill spoke once they reached the man.  He simply stood there, staring at them from under the hood.

                "Right, well, we're looking for someone.  A girl from ancient Egypt, goes by the name of Siris, you wouldn't happen to have heard of her?"

                "I have."  

                "Oh, good, so would you care to tell us where we could find her, we ran out of directions."

                "I cannot." 

                "The reason being......"

                "I cannot let you pass."

                "The reason being......"

                "I am not permitted to let you continue in your endeavor."

                "The reason being......"

                "You are not worthy to be presented before her."

                "The reason being......"

                "You have not passed the proper tests."

                "All right, that is it!  I do not know, nor do I care, who you think you are, but you have officially worn out what little welcome you had!!"  The group jumped at the sudden voice, and quickly looked around to find its source.  The source was a person sitting atop the ledge they had noticed earlier.  Once everyone had located the person she silently slid off her perch and landed in a slight crouch.  Immediately she stood up and began to walk towards the man, staring straight at him with an intense and aggravated look in her dark brown eyes.

                "It's Siris, she hasn't changed at all."  O'Neill glanced momentarily at Dark, who had spoken and now watched her with an unreadable expression that was mirrored on Celt.  Looking back he watched as she closed the distance between them.  Her gaze never once left the man, and despite being over a foot shorter, only a little over 5' compared to his over 6', he was the one that looked nervous.  She was dressed in dark loose clothing, black boots and pants, and a navy blue long sleeve shirt that was practically black itself.

                She stopped a few feet from the man, who was clearly attempting not to run off, and only then did she break eye contact.  She glanced over at the group that had traveled to find her.  She looked at each for a moment.  She seemed to be acquiring all necessary information in order to better act on the situation.  After a while she turned back to the man and spoke softly, and yet her voice was quite clear and could be heard by everyone there.

                "I have put up with you because there has been no reason not to.  Up until now you have kept to yourself, but I will not allow you to attempt to control any aspects of my life.  However, I do not wish to be cruel and since you seem to like it here so much I will make you a deal.  I'll let you have the spare room, I have no need for it."  The man said nothing as she carefully placed a hand on his shoulder and began to lead him towards the opening in the wall behind him.  When they reached it she gave him a slight push with the hand on his shoulder and her other hand made a quick circular motion.  

                She turned around and gave a small apologetic smile before walking away from the now solid wall.  She took a moment more to look over those that had come one more time, before heading to the tunnel and motioning for them to follow.  Yugi and his duel monsters followed immediately.  O'Neill and his crew where a little slower on the uptake.

                "Okay, this counts as a surprise.  Didn't anyone hear me when I said I hate surprises."

                "I really think you should get used to it Jack, I doubt this will be the last one."  Daniel called over his shoulder as he moved to follow the rest of the group.  Mumbling something under his breath O'Neill rushed to catch up with the rest of the group.

~~~~~**~~~~~

                "Please, take a seat.  I'll be right back with some refreshments for everyone."  Siris said as she indicated where they should sit before disappearing through an opening.  At first not one single person in the group made any indication that they had heard her.  They just stood there for a moment taking in the surroundings they now found themselves in.  

                It was another chamber, but it would never be considered part of a tomb.  The floor was covered with a thick carpet, designed in black and silver.  In the center of the room was a large silver coffee table, and around the coffee table in a semicircle were four large black couches.  On the open end of the circle was a very comfortable looking recliner.  No hieroglyphs were anywhere, in fact, it looked more like a furniture showroom then an egyptian tomb.

                "This is odd.  A little lacking in color, and completely unusual taste from an Egyptian, wouldn't you say?"  

                "Yeah.  That would be a good description for this Jack."

"Perhaps we should sit down O'Neill."

"Yeah, I suppose so Teal'c.  After you."  Daniel, Jonas, and Celt moved to take the couch to the left of the recliner.  Dark, O'Neill, and Yugi took the one on the right.  Carter and Teal'c took the seat closest to O'Neill, while Mag sat alone on the couch closest to Celt, who sat on the side closest to the recliner and as far away from her as possible.  A few moments later Siris returned with a tray of drinks.  She placed them on the coffee table before beginning to pass them out.

                "I hope you like root beer.  Oh, and I have some coffee here for you Doctor Jackson, and just plain water for Teal'c."  She said before sitting down.

                "Um, correct me if I'm wrong, but we have never met before, right?"

                "That would be correct Doctor."

                "So, how do you know my name and that I like coffee?  For that matter, how do you know Teal'cs name?"

                "It's a long story, too long, and you didn't come here for my story.  I must say though, that you were the last people that I was expecting to come looking for me.  I was expecting Yami, Yugi, maybe even Bakura, or even slightly possibly Malik and Marik, but not SG1.  This is definitely a surprise.  I like it though, I don't get enough surprises cooped up like I am."  Shaking his head O'Neill attempted to compute everything that she had just said.  Everyone paused as this news sunk in.  They weren't quite sure what to make out of her exceptional knowledge of her guests.

                /I must have missed something, since when do 5,000 year old Egyptians know about people from the SGC, something that has only existed for a few years?/  O'Neill thought before speaking aloud.

                "Okay, just hold up one minute.  You know who all of us are?"

                "Yes Colonel O'Neill.  I know who you are, but I don't know why you are all here.  I think it would be best if one or all of you told me that."  She quietly took a sip of her root beer and looked around the room.  She was letting them take the initiative and lead the conversation in whatever direction they would like.

                "We came because we were told that you would be able to help us."  Yugi said very quietly, finding himself rather nervous for some reason.  Siris looked thoughtful, but did not speak, clearly waiting for someone to continue.

                "About a month ago a friend told us that there was something we could do to fix what has happened to the world.  He told us to find Colonel O'Neill and his group and then to find you."

                "I see.  Did this friend tell you what you needed to do after you had everyone together, Yugi?"

                "No, he said that you would be able to help us from here."

                "Didn't say anything about her knowing all about us though.  At least we can skip introductions.  I guess that is a tad convenient."  O'Neill interrupted, Siris ignored him and responded to Yugi.

                "Okay.  Well, I can't make any type of plan with what you have told me so far, and I have no personal knowledge about what is going on outside.  So, why don't you tell me exactly what has happened and I'll see if I can figure out where to go from there."

                "Very well Siris.  It all began about two years ago when Kaiba kidnapped Yugi.........."

~~~~~**~~~~~

                "Colonel, will you please sit down, you're making me dizzy."  Carter snapped as O'Neill began what must have been his 100th trip around the room.  It had taken many hours to explain the situation to Siris, who had remained quiet throughout most of it.  She had only had the occasional comment or question to clarify things.  Eventually she had called it a night and led the group to their rooms.  SG1 had their room and Yugi and his duel monsters had another.  The thing that was bothering O'Neill was how much she had known and seemed to know without them ever telling her.  

                "Jack, I going to go for a walk, I'll be back."  Daniel told O'Neill, who had finally sat down on one of the beds.  Waving his hand in acknowledgment of Daniels statement he didn't even look up as Daniel walked out of the room.

                Daniel's intention was to go back to the conference room, however, the place was a maze.  He quickly found he was lost and unable to return to the room even.  Thinking that if he just kept on walking he would find something familiar eventually he continued on.  After making one turn he found himself in a field.  Blinking in surprise he looked closer.  While it was a field he noticed how there was no moon or stars, simply a field of grass.  He was about to turn around and go back when he noticed someone on the other side of the field.  It took him a moment but he realized that it was serious.

                He knew he should leave but curiosity got the better of him and he began to walk towards her.  As he got closer he noticed that she was sparring with an imaginary foe.  He stopped a good distance away, especially since the sword she was using looked anything but dull.  She moved quickly and decisively.  While she was not really elegant, her movements flowed smoothly from one to the next, it did not take an expert to realize that she was an expert with the sword.

                She must have been practicing for some time for her brown hair was flat from sweat, even though it didn't look much different, being so short.  He tried to identify some sort of style in her fighting but he couldn't.  She switched from using a fencer's type of swordplay to a brute force technique to something else all together.  She didn't stick with one or two-handed swordplay, and she integrated her feet into the routine.  Daniel watched in fascination.  She was completely focused on her routine and did not see him.

                Eventually she stopped.  She sheathed her sword and attached it to her belt and picked up an evergreen jacket from the ground before turning around.  She stopped abruptly when she finally noticed Daniel and it was obvious he had caught her off guard.

                "I I'm sorry, I didn't mean to spy on you.  I was just out for a walk and I got lost, so I was thinking that if I kept walking I would come to something that I recognized eventually.  And eventually would be able to find my way back to the room."  Laughing at Daniel's apology she shrugged it off.  

                "Don't worry Doctor Jackson, it is easy to get lost when you aren't used to it.  Here, I'll lead you back."  Donning her jacket she headed back the way he had come.  They walked back in silence.  Daniel was too nervous to attempt conversation and Siris was too busy thinking.  When they arrived she stopped outside the door and indicated to Daniel that they had arrived.

                "Uh, Siris, could I ask you something?"  She looked straight at him then, her brown eyes appearing black and void of any readable emotion.

                "Of course.  I do, however, reserve the right to refuse an answer."

                "Of course.  It's just that I was wondering, well.  How exactly have you survived 5,000 years in an ancient tomb?  Dark and Celt have said how you haven't changed at all."             

                "The answer to that is very long and involved and has nothing really to do with the matter at hand.  Maybe I'll tell you when this is all over.  But until then you should get some rest, we head out tomorrow."  She walked away after that, and Daniel waited only a moment longer before entering the room and doing exactly what she had suggested.


	15. history lessons

Hey, look at this, next chapter they'll be back in Japan.  Took me long enough.  Anyways, I hope this chapter is enjoyable.

               Oh, and to Yami Trekkie- Thank you for pointing out that I was spelling O'Neill's name wrong.  I honestly didn't realize I was, I spelt it how it looked right to me.  So, yeah, I fixed it in this chapter and it should be correct from now on.  Also I will fix the earlier chapters as soon as I can.  Thanks again for telling me.

And as always.     Enjoy (*)____(*)

"Why are we listening to you again?  You have already admitted to being unable to leave."

               "Colonel, I may be unable to leave but that does not mean I don't know how others can.  Besides, I should be able to leave now that you are all here."

               "Impeccable logic.  Just one more thing, where exactly are you leading us?"

               "Out Colonel.  I'm leading you out.  Now be quiet and walk, we will get there a lot quicker that way."  They traveled along the path that only Siris knew in relative silence.  Occasionally a conversation would get started, but it never really included Siris.  She simply led the way, talking only when spoken to or to give the rare comment on what the others were speaking about.  Celt watched her closely.  Back in the days Siris had spent a fair amount of time with Celt, and even though she looked the same, she was not acting as she normally had around him.  

               /What am I thinking?  She just spent five millennia alone; of course she is going to act differently./ Shaking his head Celt continued to walk along, frequently glancing over in Siris' direction.  Siris had been true to her word and they had left early the next day.  The only item she now carried was a small brown leather pouch, roughly eight by eight inches.  The route was quite straight, no real turns in the tunnels.  After some hours they arrived at a small opening in the tunnel and she called a halt.  

               O'Neill sat with his team, even after all this time they still separated into separate groups.  At the moment there were three groups, SG1, Yugi and his monsters, and Siris.  She sat apart from everyone, staring at the nearest wall.  Celt found himself staring at her.  She was the same person he remembered, and yet, and yet she wasn't.  Maybe later he could ask her what had happened.  O'Neill was also staring; only he wasn't concerned so much as annoyed.  He knew nothing about her and everyone was automatically trusting her.  Was he the only one that found that a reason for concern.  

               The break was over soon and Siris was leading the way again.  At some point the group noticed that they were walking on a slight incline.  Not long after that they came to what appeared to be a dead end.

               "Siris, don't tell me you took a wrong turn, or didn't take a turn."  Celt questioned as he walked up to the wall.  Siris didn't answer; she was busy looking around in her small bag.  After a moments search she pulled out a triangular rock with a square hole in the middle.  Moving over to Yugi she handed it to him.  Looking confused he examined the item before speaking.

               "What is this for?"

               "It is the key.  I can't use it, since I'm not supposed to be able to leave.  So someone else has to do it for me."  Yugi looked at Siris and then the rock.  Hesitantly he walked up to the wall, only to stop when he couldn't find a spot to match the item in his hands.

               "There is no place for it to go.  How does it work?"

               "I can't tell you.  You have to see it for yourself.  Think of it as a puzzle, and I'll give you a clue.  The way to open any door, is to open it from within."  

               "Don't you think we have solved enough riddles for this trip?"  O'Neill muttered, watching the scene unfold.

               "I don't make the rules Colonel, but I do have to follow them.  Most of the time."  Siris nodded to Yugi and smiled, he smiled back and turned back to the wall.  He didn't move for a second, until something caught his eye.  In the middle of the wall there was a small symbol.  It matched the triangle he held only there was no depression in which to place it.

               /Open it from within.  Perhaps, the rock is merely a symbol.  If that is true then I should be able to open it without it.  Well, it's worth a try./

               "Okay, I think I figured it out."  Yugi spoke as he gave the triangle back to Siris, confusing everyone else.  Without another word he moved back to the symbol, placed both hands on the wall and pushed.

               He almost stopped when he felt the wall move, but he kept pushing until he couldn't move forward anymore.  Looking up, he noticed a long staircase.  The air felt different here, it wasn't as stale.  Turning back to the group he finally noticed Siris standing next to him and the rest right behind.

               "After you Yugi.  This should lead right to the outside."  Nodding he started off, the others lining up behind him.  The staircase turned out to be much shorter than it looked and soon they were back to the Egyptian desert and the swirling sky of the shadow realm.  

               "If all you had to do was push, why didn't you leave before?"  Jonas asked as the readjusted to the atmosphere. 

               "Simple, I couldn't have touched the wall, and not everyone would have seen the symbol.  The door was meant to be opened by certain individuals, of which only Yugi is one in your group."

               "So I couldn't have opened it either?"

               "Correct.  Yugi was the only one who could open it, at least, from the group you are traveling with."

               "Okay, here is another question.  Who was that guy we first saw, and what happened to him?"

               "Good question.  What's the answer?"  O'Neill spoke up as soon as he heard what was asked.  Siris shrugged and sat down before answering.

               "He was connected with the shadow realm.  I don't know how, but the shadow realm seems to know a little about me.  He was there for two purposes; one was to keep an eye one me.  As for what I did, it wasn't much.  He'll probably be stuck in that place for some time until the shadow realm can find him again and get him out.  Until then he'll simply be bored."

               "You said he was there for two reasons.  What was the second?"

               "Can't really say Colonel.  Hey Dark, when is Red going to show up to bring you guys to Japan?"

               "He should arrive shortly."

               "Okay, we'll just rest until then.  Oh, I am going to have to meet you guys there."

               "Huh, meet us where?"

               "Meet you in Japan Doctor.  I have something that I must do first"

               "How will you find us?"

               "Don't worry about that Yugi, I'll just close in on Celt.  It will be easy enough."

               "Close in?"

               "Think of it this way.  You are connected to Yami through the puzzle, right?"  Yugi nodded his head slowly; unsure of where this was going.  "Well, I spent a lot of time with those two," Siris points to Celt and Dark, "back in Egypt and before, and I've learned how to find them.  In a way we are connected in the simple fact that we always are able to find the other.  It made hide and seek really pointless to play."

               "Dark and Celt played hide and seek."  Yugi asked incredulously as he glanced at his two monsters, who at the moment where attempting to look innocent and hide the sudden tinge of red that was on their faces.  Giggling Yugi turned back to Siris and asked if she could tell him any other facts before Red arrived and they went their separate ways until Japan.

               Nodding with a mischievous grin, she started in on some of the stories she was sure Dark would never want told.  O'Neill was worried, what could she have to do on her own, she's been isolated for 5,000 years.  Something did not add up.

               "Okay, I'll tell you one story for now.  Hey Celt, you can help me out if you want.  It was back before the monsters were sealed into the stone tablets and hence the shadow realm for good.  At that time the owners might keep them out outside of dueling.  Pretty much only the Pharaoh did, but it was possible for others.  It was one of these times and Dark was patrolling the palace, as he was wont to do when outside the shadow realm and not in a duel, when he heard a commotion in one of the kitchens."

               "Siris, I'm sure there are plenty of other stories you could tell him, you don't need to tell him this one."  Dark muttered as he carefully avoided looking at Yugi.  Celt found himself smiling, now this was the Siris he remembered.

               "Of course I do.  Now where was I, oh yeah, the kitchen.  Letting curiosity get the better of him he entered the room and was immediately covered in some sort of liquid."

               "It was the broth from one of the soups."  Celt informed the group, after moving a safe distance from Dark.

               "Yep, chicken broth.  Dark was very upset at this and he immediately noticed the green haired figure laughing hysterically in the middle of the floor.  No one else was around, since Celt pulled this trick on his own.  Dark took a step forward only to find he tripped a wire and was instantly turned white as the sack full of flour dumped on his head and clothes."  Siris stopped, as Yugi was unable to stop laughing at the image of a soaked, floured Dark Magician.  Once he had calmed down, she continued with the story.

               "The best part is, that Dark was preparing a spell to humiliate Celt when he felt the pull that indicated that his master was dueling.  Now, normally he can recite a very short spell that insures he is in the proper attire and everything, only he was too distracted at the moment to do that." 

               "You are not saying what I think you're saying?"  Yugi spoke as he forcefully prevented himself from bursting out in laughter.  SG1 listened while not understanding what was being said.  Celt was leaning against O'Neill from laughing too hard, and Mag was wisely hiding behind Teal'c.

               "Exactly, he showed up in the duel dripping wet and shedding flour with every movement.  And since you couldn't end a duel early back then, he had to go through the whole duel like that."  Yugi was laughing again and only Siris heard Dark's next comment.

               "Oh good, Red's here.  I think we can stop with the stories now."  

               "Of course."  Once everyone had calmed down they watched Red approach.  As he landed he shifted between his forms and ended gracefully walking to them, his red cape swinging.

               "Show off."  Celt muttered, but he changed to a forced smile when Dark _accidentally_ rammed him with his elbow and stepped on his foot.

               "I see my presence is required yet again."  Looking at the group his eyes widened slightly when he noticed Siris.

               "Greetings Red.  It has been a while.  I regret to inform you that I will not have the pleasure of your company during the trip.  I must take care of something first, but I will meet up with you in Japan."

               "I am truly sorry to hear that Siris.  I hope that when you do arrive you will give me the honor of your company for a while."  

               "It would be my honor.  I had best get going.  I will meet up with you later.  Until then, good luck."  Siris replied, giving the smallest indication of a bow to Red.  Red smiled broadly at this and turned his attention to the rest of the group.

               "Am I right in assuming that you would like to leave right away as well?"

               "Yes, we would."  Dark said as he and everyone else watched Siris walking in the opposite direction.  Red turned back into a dragon and everyone took the same positions as before.  As Red prepared to take off O'Neill looked back to where Siris had headed in.  The area was blank, no sign of anyone ever being there remained.  Just as they took to the air, right before he switched his attention on Red and everyone else, he thought he saw something flying quickly along the ground, only it was gone as soon as he saw it.

               /I am seeing things now, what a lovely trip this is turning out to be.  Next time I'm choosing the travel agent./


	16. making plans

Okay, I am getting somewhere now.  Next chapter will have Yami again.  I hope I'm still doing a good job.  Anyways, the story is taking shape.

ENJOY     @____@

                The group held their breath as yet another of Kaiba's monsters went by on patrol.  Red had landed in a small clearing and immediately moved the group under cover.  He had taken his human form, especially since that form was far easier to hide.  As he led them to the base his cape fluttered behind him as he walked, making it easy to follow, but it hid him amazingly well when they stopped moving.  

                Being back in Japan meant that they had to be much more careful.  Kaiba patrolled this area more intensely then the others.  So, as they traveled they kept silent.  SG1 were still trying to make sense of everything that was going on.  They had only given a couple of updates to Hammond using Dark's communication device, and would wait until they were at the base to make another.  

                The most aggravating aspect of this part of the trip for O'Neill was that he had to let the duel monsters take control.  He was the novice at the moment and he didn't like relying on people other than his team, especially people he still hadn't figured out.  Of course, he was still bothered about letting Siris go her separate way, but that argument would have to wait until he saw her again.  

                Finally they reached the entrance to the base.  Red went first, slipping between a clump of bushes and disappearing from sight.  One by one the rest followed.  Dark went last, ensuring that everyone was in safely.  The bushes hid a tunnel that sloped downward.  Despite having no lights they found that they could see enough to walk safely.  

                The tunnel ended in what looked like a storage room, very similar to a large underground cellar.  A few doors led into and out of the room, shelves and cabinets lined the walls, and large assortments of supplies were expertly packed away leaving the center of the room clear.  Red told them to wait there while he let his master know that they had arrived.

                Not long after Red left everyone heard the distinct sound of footsteps hurrying towards them.  One of the doors burst open and two blondes ran into the room and straight up to Yugi.

                "Yug!  Ya all right?  I was worried sick about ya."  The blonde boy shouted as he nearly crushed Yugi in a fierce bear hug.

                "I am so glad you made it back Yugi.  After the first couple of weeks I began to think that maybe Kaiba had recaptured you or worse."  The blonde girl spoke with concern, forcefully nudging the boy out of the way so she could give Yugi a hug as well.  Laughing Yugi let his friends go on like this for a moment before extricating himself.        

                "It's great to see you guys to.  I see you found Joey all right Mai."

                "Well, actually, Sol found me and brought me to Joey.  I got lost."  Looking up Mai noticed the others standing there as if for the first time.  "Are those all the people you needed to find Yugi?"

                "Yep.  Let me introduce you.  Mai, you've already met Dark and Celt, but you haven't met Mag yet.  And these are the members of SG1, Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, Doctor Jackson, Teal'c, and Jonas Quinn."  Yugi said, pointing to everyone in turn.  He then turned to SG1 and introduced Joey and Mai.

                "And these are two of my best friends, Joey Wheeler and Mai Valentine."  With introductions made and the initial excitement dying down Joey decided to move the meeting to one of the more comfortable rooms.

                "Well, what are we all standen down here for?  Let's go ta one of da meeting rooms and fill each otha in."  Once everyone had nodded their agreement Joey and Mai led the way, keeping Yugi between them and talking the entire way.

~~~~~**~~~~~

                "So that's how you kept away from Kaiba.  It is a good thing our monsters are so loyal to us.  Say, Mai, have you managed to meet any of yours?"  Yugi asked taking a sip from his glass.  They were sitting in a comfortable living room with many chairs and a few couches.  After they had arrived Joey had gotten refreshments and then refused to tell anything about what had been going on with him until Yugi and SG1 told their stories.  

                /It seems like even though we have long since left the SGC, we still are only talking.  I don't think I could stand another explanation round.  And why are all the people we are going to be helping kids, are there no more adults./  O'Neill thought to himself as he looked around the room.  Once again they had taken many hours to get all the details straight and O'Neill was getting very tired of it.

                "Actually, I have.  I didn't think I would, but they came to me, a lot like Joey's came to him."

                "Really, which ones have you met?"

                "My three Harpy Ladies."

                "You mean Oceana and Sienna are here?"  Mag suddenly blurted out, standing abruptly and accidentally hitting Celts elbow, causing him to spill his drink all over himself.  

                "Yes.  Last time I checked they were with Sol in the training arena."  

                "Great, I gotta go talk to them.  I haven't in so long.  Which way is it to the arena?"  Mai pointed out where she should go and Mag was off.  Celt mumbled something under his breath at which Dark was forced to cover his mouth not to laugh.  Most everyone else was simply confused.

                "Oh, Celt, are you still going on about that incident?"  Magenta laughed as she walked in to sit in the spot vacated by Mag.

                "If it was only one incident I wouldn't be so worried.  But you know as well as I that those three together mean disaster for me."  Deciding to change the subject Yugi spoke to Joey.

                "Joey, I know that you are all right and everything, but what happened to Serenity?"  He asked this hesitantly, worried that the answer would be bad news.

                "Serenity is fine.  Dis is only one of da bases.  Serenity is wid Tristan and Tea at anotha base.  I want ta keep her as far away from da action as possible."

                "Tristan and Tea made it out as well?"

                "Yep.  Dey stay wid Serenity, since dey don't have any monstas and can help out more by doing stuff on da sidelines."

                "I don't mean to interrupt, but who are you talking about now?"  Carter asked       

                "Joey's sister and our other friends.  Maybe at some point we can introduce you, but at the moment we should keep them from away from the fight."  Yugi answered.  The group become a bit silent after that, they had pretty much talked themselves out.  They were saved from getting too uncomfortable when Sol poked his head into the room and let everyone know that dinner was ready. 

                "Aw right.  Food!"  Joey shouted, clamoring to get to the dining hall.

                "I see that some things are never going to change."  Yugi smiled as he stood up to follow him.  Mai laughed good-naturedly and assured him that Joey and food would never change, no matter what.  Still laughing, she led everyone to the dining room to eat and relax some more.

~~~~~**~~~~~

                Mai and Carter walked down one of the corridors.  After they had finished eating, Carter had asked if she could talk to Mai alone.  Mai had given no objection and soon the two had been drawn deep into conversation.  Despite having just met each other Mai felt quite comfortable in telling Carter all about the time she had spent working at Kaiba's castle.

                "What made you finally escape?"

                "Joey, I think.  I had been growing more and more distressed by what Kaiba was doing to Yami and Yugi, but it wasn't until Joey showed up that I finally began to realize that I could fight back.  It took me a while to get up the courage, but I finally did.  I only wish I could have gotten Yami out as well."

                "I'm sure you did your best.  By the way, who exactly is Yami?  All I've been able to tell is that he is connected to Yugi through the millennium puzzle."

                "I don't really know how to answer that.  I'm sure as soon as we get Yami out Yugi will tell you.  I don't think he wants to talk about it too much because every time he does he is faced with the fact that he got out and Yami didn't."

                "You know, I can't began to tell you how much not having all the details is driving the Colonel up the wall.  He can't stand surprises."

                "Well, I'm afraid he will have quite a few more to deal with before this thing is through, perhaps we should tell him.  Then at least he can anticipate them."  Mai and Carter jumped slightly at the new voice and abruptly turned to face who it was.

                "Siris!  When did you get here?"  Carter exclaimed.  Mai looked Siris over carefully while Siris simply smiled and gave a small shrug.

                "I just got here a little while ago.  I was heading up to let everyone know when I ran into you two.  I figured I'd let you show me the way."

                "Oh, well, did you do what you needed?"  

                "Uhuh.  Actually Mai, I'm glad I ran into you so soon.  I would like to talk to you about the layout of Kaiba's castle.  I'll need to know whatever you remember if I'm going to get Yami out with any amount of ease."

                "You're getting him out?  I thought the SG1 was going to with Yugi."

                "I'll need SG1 to help me get into the castle but it will be a lot easier if only one person goes in.  And I haven't told anyone this yet, so I guess we should go do that."  Waiting patiently Siris let Carter and Mai take the lead and head back to where everyone else was.  This was going to be an interesting meeting, that much Carter could tell.  She glanced at Siris, and found her walking nonchalantly with both hands behind her back, eyes looking ahead.  Shaking away the sudden doubts about Siris she started paying attention to where she was going again and back to wondering how Siris expected to be allowed to rescue Yami alone.

~~~~~**~~~~~

                "Absolutely out of the question.  Siris, what makes you think that we would even think about allowing you to go through with a half-baked plan like that!"  O'Neill demanded.  After the initial shock of her sudden appearance she had immediately let them know of her idea of getting Yami out.

                "Calm down Colonel.  Siris, how sure are you that you can do this on your own?"  Dark asked.

                "Oh come on, you can't seriously be thinking about letting her go?"

                "Colonel, I have known her far longer than you and in the time I have she has never made a boast that she couldn't back up.  If she says she can get Yami out alone, I am inclined to believe her."

                "Dark is right, Siris doesn't try things unless she is very sure that she can do them, especially when people's lives are on the line."

                "Please quit arguing.  If more than one person attempts to go in then they will get caught.  If I go in alone I can blend in and avoid suspicion, besides, I work much better solo than in a group.  At least, when it comes to tasks like this."  O'Neill glared at her but remained quiet.  He realized that he had lost the argument; the only good thing was that he would be able to let Kaiba know what was on his mind by going along.

                "Will ya need supplies?"  Joey asked.

                "No, I have everything I need.  Colonel, can you and your team make the distraction I'll need?"

                "We can do what you want.  Just don't go and get yourself caught after we get you in."

                "Then it is decided.  Mai, I'd like to get a few more things clear if you don't mind.  We will leave in a few hours, please make any preparations you will need."  Indicating for Mai to follow her, Siris left the room.  Mai immediately moved to follow leaving the others to stare after her.  

                "There is something off about her."  

                "Perhaps O'Neill, but she seems to know what she is doing.  We should prepare."  Teal'c left to do just that and not long after so did the rest of the group.


	17. infiltration

Okay, rescue operation underway.  I'm closer to writing one of the scenes I have been planning from the beginning.  I am hoping to finally put in the last few characters in the next few chapters.  

   ^____^         Enjoy       *_____* 

                Siris moved silently into position.  She was behind the row of guards at the gate, which was open, and almost close enough to reach out and touch them.  While she believed she could probably make it into the castle even without a distraction she was not about to deviate from the plan.  She listened for any sign that SG1 was almost in position.  Soon she heard the distinct sound of footsteps in the surrounding area.  The sound was faint, and she almost didn't pick it up so she knew that the guards definitely hadn't. 

                Deciding to see who was where she switched her gaze away from the guards.  Very shortly she was able to see where O'Neill and his crew were.  Daniel and Carter were positioned on the right side of the path with Teal'c and Jonas on the left.  O'Neill was currently crouched on the right side preparing to step into the open.  The team was expertly hidden; the guards would never know what hit them.  Once O'Neill was sure everyone was in position he stepped out into the path and faced the eight guards at the gate.

                "Howdy folks.  Lovely night isn't it?"  O'Neill called out, startling the guards at their posts.  Immediately they took a few steps forward, weapons drawn.

                "Halt.  State your name and your business."

                "Oh, those aren't important.  I just have a message to give your boss."

                "What do you mean?"  O'Neill went to take another step only to have the guards move a step closer and prepare to open fire.  "Do not take another step, now answer the question."

                "I think it would be a good idea if you put those things down, I wouldn't want you to get hurt.  After all, I need you to give Kaiba the message."

                "Are you threatening us, because if you are I will let you tell Master Kaiba the message personally, though I doubt he'll listen."

                "Okay, you asked for it.  Let him have it."  Without a sound the four hiding fired their tranquilizer guns and four of the guards slumped to the ground.  During the confusion that followed Siris slipped from her hiding place and through the gate, completely unnoticed by the four remaining guards.  Even O'Neill, who was watching for her barely saw her as she entered the castle, once he knew she was in he smiled at the guards and took a few steps forward.

                "I wouldn't think about shooting if I were you, or you'll join your buddies.  Now, I want you to tell Kaiba that the people from the mountain have decided to take the fight to him.  Tell him, his time is up.  Oh, and if he doesn't believe you, give him this."  O'Neill threw as small bag at the lead guard and headed back into the forest.  The guards were too dazed to see the four other figures that silently fell back and followed the Colonel back to the base to inform Yugi and the others that step one had been completed without a hitch.

~~~~~**~~~~~

                One of Kaiba's many servants was hurrying along when he bumped into someone carrying a large bucket and sponge.  The girl apologized hastily, lowering her face and clumsily holding onto her load.  Wiping off his gray coat the servant attempted to assure the girl that everything was all right.

                "Don't worry, I wasn't looking where I was going either.  Where are you headed with that?"

                "I, I'm supposed to be cleaning the doors to the throne room, only....."  Nervously she trailed off, shifting from one foot to the other.

                "Only what?"  He prompted, pushing back his long black hair.

                "Only I'm new and I don't know where it is.  I was afraid to ask, so I, so I thought I'd find it on my own."  She finally found the courage to look up and her dark brown eyes stared with fright into his pale gray eyes. 

                "Well, if that's the problem I can help you out.  Just take the third corridor to the right that you come to.  After that it is the second on the left.  The throne room doors are right on the left down a bit of that corridor, you can't miss it."

                "Oh, thank you.  Thank you so much."  She blurted out, she attempted to shake his hand only to nearly lose her grip on the bucket, so she quickly gave up that idea and settled for a small, albeit clumsy, bow.

                "No problem, I better get going, I have an errand to run.  Good luck."  Without another word he hurried down the corridor and was soon gone from sight.  As soon as he was the girl stood up straight and smiled softly as she headed down the way he had told her to.

                /Infiltration is complete.  As long as I blend in I won't have any problems.  Mai was right about the guards at the gate, and about the way people operate in the castle.  Kaiba doesn't keep many guards here so I'll have no problem getting to Yami.  Once I get to him I'll be more careful.  Things are working out rather well./

                Siris had spent some time exploring the lower part of the castle.  She had made sure she had the way out picked before she got to Yami, it would make things go quicker that way.  As she made her way to the throne room she thought through her plan again.  It was a simple plan really, which was the main reason she believed it would work out.

                When she reached the doors she walked past and entered the next room.  She was in one of the many servant workrooms in the castle.  The other servants ignored her as she walked over to a corner and emptied her bucket.  As she did so she looked over to the door that should lead to the throne room.  If she was right Kaiba never paid any attention to the comings and goings of his servants and would never notice her entrance.                  

                Completing her self appointed task she then purposely entered the throne room and quickly hid herself away into a corner.  Once she settled herself in she focused her attentions on the throne set on a raised dais on the other side of the room.  Kaiba was pacing in front of the throne.  Yami was sitting as far away from the throne as his restraints would allow, on the top step of the dais.  

                Looking closely Siris became aware of Yami's condition.  He appeared to be in relatively good health except for a large black eye, and a few black and blues on his bare arms.  She scrutinized the manacles Yugi and Mai had told her about.  There was indeed a strong force behind them, though the strongest force she felt was from the headband.  

                /Looks like I have my work cut out for me.  I'll have to wait until Kaiba turns in for the night, until then I think I'll figure out what is bothering him so much./  

                "This is unacceptable.  Who do they think they are?  They can't get away with this."  Kaiba was growling, shaking a small square in his hand as if it was trying to bite him.  Yami remained quiet, but he did smile.

                "How did they get here?  How did they even know where to find me?  I would stop smiling Yami, I may just decide to take my frustration out on you."  Yami glared at Kaiba, refusing to respond.  

                "Well, if they want a fight, they are going to get one, but on my terms.  Come on, I need to be rested if I am going hunting."  He stalked over to Yami and expertly removed the shackles on Yami's ankles.  Standing back Kaiba motioned for Yami to get up and start walking.  Slowly Yami complied, and Siris didn't miss the grimace of pain on his face, and she definitely didn't miss the stiff limp he walked with.  As Yami carefully made his way out of the room Kaiba stayed right behind.

                Siris waited for them to leave, glaring menacingly at Kaiba's back.  As soon as the coast was clear she walked back into the workroom and soon into the corridors of the castle itself.  She knew she had to give Kaiba time to fall asleep, so she checked over her escape route one more time.  She was worried about the limp Yami had, it meant they would have to travel much slower.  Hopefully she could keep them from being found, but she would need to make sure that Kaiba didn't awaken and find them.

                Looking through her bag she picked out a small candle.  It was in a small glass jar and had only a small amount of bright orange wax. 

                /This should work.  A nice natural sedative.  If I light this and allow Kaiba to breathe it in then I will have plenty of time to get Yami out.  If I can get him to breathe it in that is./  Clasping it in her hand she made her way to Kaiba's bedroom, she had already scoped that out earlier.

                Upon reaching the door she pressed her ear close and listened intently for any sounds in the room to indicate that Kaiba was still awake.  After a few minutes when she heard nothing she opened the door a crack, just enough for her to slip through, closing the door behind her.  Kaiba lay in the bed, sound asleep.  Yami was also asleep, except he was chained via ankle manacles to the foot of the bed, and was curled up on the floor.

                Walking past Yami she approached Kaiba.  Standing about two feet away she opened her hand with the candle and held it out.  Keeping her gaze on Kaiba, she watched out of the corner of her eye as the candle lifted up and floated over to place itself next to Kaiba's face.  A moment's concentration and the candle flared to life.  She waited until it had completely burned itself out before reaching over and lifting it up, putting the empty glass jar back into her bag.  That done she walked over to Yami and sat down cross-legged in front of him before attempting to wake him up.

                "Hey Yami.  Wake up, I need to talk to you."  Siris spoke quietly and accented her voice by poking him with one finger in the shoulder a few times.

                /Kaiba can't be waking me up already.  No, if that was Kaiba he'd just kick me or pick me up and throw me back down.  Must be my imagination.  I'm still asleep./

                "Yami, what are you thinking in there.  Come on, wake up."  Poke.

                /Who is it?  Not one of the servants, at least it doesn't sound familiar.  Will they let me sleep; I get little enough as it is./

                "Yami, I will not ask you again, wake up.  We have things to do and a time limit in which to do it."  Poke, poke.              

/Whoever they are they aren't going to leave me alone.  I guess I should wake up, I can always go back to sleep./  Groggily Yami moved his head and half opened his eyes to see who was bothering him.  His eyes focused slowly but when they did, he sat bolt upright and stared wide eyed at his visitor.

                "By Ra.  Siris."  He exclaimed.  "Siris, is it really you?"

                "I wasn't sure if you would remember me, but yeah, it's me.  Now, if you would like I'm here to get you out."  

                "Out?  Oh great, Kaiba.  Siris, you have to get out of here, if he wakes up and finds you...."

                "He won't.  I gave him a sedative; he shouldn't be up for hours.  Now come on, I have a way out but it will take some time with your limp, since I doubt you'll let me carry you."  The glare she received at that made her laugh, but Yami allowed her to help him up.  He was about to mention how she needed to remove the ankle shackles when he noticed that they were already gone.  Confused, he glanced at Siris who simply held out her arm for him to take and use as a support and slowly began to lead him from his prison.


	18. escape?

Okay, I should have the next chapter up by Monday.  I ended this one the way I wanted, I just am having trouble getting the next one started.  Well, I hope you like this one and wish me luck on the next one.

ENJOY

~__~

                "Siris, I don't think we should linger any longer in this castle, even if Kaiba is not going to wake for some time."  Yami mentioned as he sat on a chair so that Siris could examine the leg causing him to limp.  There had only been a few tense moments in their escape when it appeared as though they might get caught.  Overall it had been rather easy.

                "We will leave as soon as I'm sure you aren't going to break your leg by walking on it any more, that limp of yours has gotten worse and I don't want you to injure yourself."  Sighing in acceptance Yami decided to keep her talking.

                "How did you come to be here?  I thought you died back when I was still Pharaoh."

                "Unfortunately I was not so lucky.  I spent the last 5,000 years in a lovely underground egyptian tomb.  As for me getting here, well, Yugi came and found me and said that my assistance was required."

                "Yugi, he found you?!"

                "Yes, him, SG1, Dark, Celt, and Mag.  To tell you the truth I was quite surprised by who found me."

                "Who are, owww, are SG1."  Yami winced as she prodded a particularly tender spot.

                "They are a team of people from America who should prove to be very helpful in the upcoming struggle and aftermath.  All right, it's not broken and as long as you have someone look at it as soon as you get to the base camp, it should be fine.  You wished to leave?"  

                "You haven't changed have you?"

                "I suppose not, come on, it's only a little farther.  One more staircase and then we enter the room with the exit."  Yami leaned heavily on Siris but managed to walk out the door and down the stairs.  He was getting a very ominous feeling about where they were going, it didn't help that they were leaving the well-lit corridors.  Once they reached the door that Siris was looking for he sat on the stairs while she opened it.  

                Once inside it took Yami a while to adjust to the dimmer light, during that time Siris had closed the door again.  When he could see clearly he paled and stepped back.  He was vaguely aware that he was shaking, but all he could really focus on was the Ra forsaken equipment haphazardly arranged in the room.

                "What are we doing here?"  He managed to breathe, afraid to really speak.

                "This is the way out.  On the other side is a hatch leading into a tunnel, which leads out.  Yami, don't worry, we won't remain in this torture chamber for long."  

                "I suppose this is why you didn't tell me where we were going."  He stated quietly.

                "Pretty much, now come on."  Taking his arm she gently, yet firmly, pulled him in the desired direction.  He kept his gaze down, and focused his whole mind on simply walking.  They were almost at the hatch when he noticed a flash of white out of the corner of his eye.  Despite his better judgment he looked up and over.  He froze and could only stare at the two figures tucked away in the corner.  Long spiked white hair fell across one of the figures shoulders, which were barely covered in poorly kept clothes.  Spiked blonde hair framed the other, whose clothes were in the same condition.  

                Siris turned around after opening the hatch and noticed where Yami had fixed his gaze.  She took a brief moment to walk back over to him and place a hand on his shoulder.  At her touch he looked away from the two sleeping youths and stared up at Siris.  His eyes held the question he could not find the voice to ask.

                "In case you haven't noticed, Kaiba trusts no one, not even these two.  He uses this as a way of never letting them forget exactly who is in charge."

                "They must hate that, those two have never followed anyone's orders but their own."  He managed to say.

                "That pretty much sums it up.  This isn't the most disturbing thing I saw here.  Well, actually the most disturbing thing is something I didn't see."

                "What do you mean?"  
                "I didn't see one sign of Mokuba, don't you find that odd.  The one person in the world that Kaiba has ever truly cared about, and he is no where to be found."

                "I have wondered about that on occasion only I have been too distracted to really think about it much."

                "True, well, we better get going, while everyone is still asleep."  Nodding Yami allowed Siris to lower him into the hole, telling him to move forward a ways so as to make room for her to come down after.  Once he was in she waited a moment for him to get out of the way and started to lower herself down.  Bracing herself halfway down she reached back and grabbed the top of the hatch.  Just as she was about to drop the rest of the way down the clink of some chains caught her attention and she looked up and straight into a pair of cold and aggravated brown eyes.

                "You _will_ remember?"  Bakura asked, unconsciously toying with the chain on his wrist.

                "Course."  Siris said with a smile before dropping out of sight and closing the hatch behind her without a sound.

~~~~~**~~~~~

                "Wasn't that a little too easy?"  Yami asked as the two of them walked slowly through the woods.

                "No, Kaiba had awful security in the castle, never really expected to be invaded from the inside I guess."  Yami managed a chuckle at that.

                "I suppose that is a point.  So, will Yugi be waiting for us?"

                "He is inside if that is what you mean.  He may not be right at the door, especially since I wasn't really able to pinpoint exactly what time I would be returning."

                "Who else is there, besides the SG1 team you mentioned?"  
                "Joey, Mai, a few of the most faithful duel monsters, and a few others that are helping in the fight against Kaiba."

                "Seems like it will be a full house then."

                "It won't really when you get inside.  The place is rather large."  They traveled the rest of the way in silence.  As soon as Siris saw that they were at the entrance she pointed it out and told him to wait a moment.  She quickly brought out a tall staff, around six feet and handed it over to Yami.  He glanced at it, and then at Siris.

                "I have to fix a problem before I go back.  All you have to do is go through those bushes and you will be in a short tunnel that will lead you to the base.  I will return shortly."

                "Why can't you come back now and go fix the problem later."

                "I have a limited amount of time to deal with it.  I will return and when I do I am going to take a very close look at those manacles of yours, as well as that headband.  Remember, make sure someone takes a close look at that leg when you get inside."

                "I'll remember, hurry back Siris."

                "Always."  Giving Yami a reassuring smile she moved back into the forest and was immediately gone from sight.  After a moment Yami turned back to the bushes and disappeared inside.

~~~~~**~~~~~

                "Jack, what exactly did you want to talk to me about down here?"  Daniel asked as he entered the cellar they had originally arrived in.

                "What do you think about all of this?"

                "Explain to me exactly what all of 'this' is."

                "This.  The kids, Siris, duel monsters, the shadow realm, Kaiba, you name it.  I'm talking about everything."

                "I think that 'this' is a very complicated situation.  I think that 'this' is also the key to fixing everything that has gone wrong.  I don't know what to say about Yugi and everyone else, but I believe that they are doing what they believe is right and I also believe that they are the only ones that can end up fixing this."  Daniel said, looking O'Neill straight in the eye.  Sighing in frustration O'Neill ran his hands over his face as he looked around.  

                "Uh, Danny, Yugi has purple eyes, right?"

                "Yeah, why?"

                "Cause if that is true, who is his red eyed look alike right there?"  O'Neill pointed to the entrance where Yami stood, leaning against the wall and gripping the staff tightly.

                "Oh, well, there is only one way to find out."  Approaching the youth Daniel introduced himself.  "Hi, I'm Daniel Jackson, this is Colonel O'Neill.  I don't mean to sound rude, but, uh, who are you?"  Looking up tiredly Yami answered, his deep voice strong, with only a touch of weariness.

                "I am Yami.  You must be members of the SG1 team that Siris told me about."

                "Yeah, we would be.  Siris told you?  So, where is she?"

                "She said she would be right back, she had to take care of something first."

                "Again?!"  O'Neill exclaimed.  Daniel glanced over before speaking once again to Yami.

                "Are you all right, that is one nasty black eye you've got."

                "I will be fine, I don't suppose you could lead me to my aibou."

                "Aibou?"  Yami was about to answer when the person in question came flying into the room.  Yugi slammed into Yami and held on tight, tears fell from his eyes as Yami quietly assured him that he was all right.

            "I was so worried, and it was all my fault."  Yami knelt; despite the pain this caused his leg and forced Yugi to look him in the eyes.

                "Aibou, it was not your fault.  You did what you had to.  Please don't blame yourself."  Yugi slowly nodded as Yami pulled him into another embrace.  O'Neill and Daniel watched in silence.

                /So that is Yami.  Maybe now we will get some answers.  I wonder why Yugi failed to mention that Yami was practically his twin, I thought he was connected to the millennium puzzle./  O'Neill thought to himself.

                "Hey Yug, why don't ya get some refreshments for da group.  Yami and I will be right behind."  When Yami nodded, Yugi gave him one last hug before hurrying off to get something for everyone.  Joey walked over and helped Yami to his feet once Yugi was out of sight.  Yami bit his lip to prevent from crying out as he did so.  

                "Thank you Joey.  I do not wish to worry him."

                "Yeah well, once we get ya settled in, someone is gonna take a look at dat.  But let's go so dey can."  Slowly they made their way towards where Yugi had gone.  Daniel and O'Neill where close behind.


	19. revelations

                Three cheers for my dad!  Hip hip hooray, hip hip hooray, hip hip hooray.  I can update at home again.  I don't have to wait till Monday to update at the computers at school.  So, I'm giving you the next chapter today in celebration.  

Anyways, that's enough from me, on with the fic.

ENJOY  &______&

                SG1 were gathered into one of their rooms.  After the arrival of Yami things had been hectic for a little while.  O'Neill had sent Daniel to get the rest of the group and meet up in the room.  Daniel didn't have to hurry, Yami couldn't walk fast at all, and when he did arrive Joey had Dark look into fixing the problem.  

                Dark had been relieved when he found that he could.  He still remembered being unable to heal Yugi, something that worried him to no end, even with Blue's explanation of why.  So, once the spell had been completed Yami had been told how it would be a few days before he was completely back to normal and to take it easy until then.

                Once Daniel had returned with the others, Yami was introduced and he was asked to explain how he had gotten away from Kaiba and exactly where Siris was.  Of course, he didn't know where Siris was, but he made it clear that he completely trusted her.  What had followed had been yet another long and tedious explanation session.  O'Neill was really getting annoyed with them.

                Now, O'Neill was discussing the most recent events and revelations and trying to make sense of it all with his team.  If he didn't get some sense of order or at least some common sense soon, he was going to lose it.

                "Danny, do you think that we finally have the whole story?"

                "To be honest......no."

                "No?"

                "No, I mean, think about it Jack, they answered a lot of questions, but..... they were keeping some things back.  Just look at the way they all act together, they don't have to say half of the stuff because they already know it and what the rest of them would say about it."

                "I agree with Daniel Jackson.  However young they may be, they are used to dealing with each other in tense and unusual situations."

                "So?"     

                "Well, think about it sir, they have been through a lot that most kids wouldn't be able to handle.  What does it say that they don't even blink?"  Carter suggested.  

                "Of course, we shouldn't forget exactly who Yami is, that in itself bound to make for a very interesting life."  Jonas brought up, causing the rest of them to recall that particular part of the conversation.

~~~~~**~~~~~                                                                                                                                                                                         ~~~~~**~~~~~

                The occupants of the room looked to be simply gathered for a casual midday tea, which couldn't have been much farther from the truth.  Yami had finished explaining about his part in the fiasco and now O'Neill was determined to figure out exactly who he was and what was going on.

                "Okay, now, I understand that you are connected to that puzzle, somehow, but that doesn't answer my question."

                "Perhaps that is because you aren't listening."

                "Look, I have been listening, you just aren't making any sense!"  O'Neill snapped.  Yami gave a small smile before looking over to Yugi who smiled back, and nodded slowly.

                "Try this then, 5,000 years ago, a pharaoh of Egypt made seven items.  He created them to seal away the fierce power of the shadow realm and prevent the destruction of the world.  The pharaoh himself briefly used the most powerful item, until it was shattered.  Are you following so far?"

                "Yes, I **_am_**."

                "Good, now, a prophecy was made, concerning the return of darkness and the chosen one destined to prevent it."

                "Is that where Yugi comes into this?"  Jonas questioned.

                "Yes.  Yugi was destined to receive the puzzle, and to solve it."

                "Okay, but how does this explain who you are?  You have told us the full prophecy and you aren't mentioned in it."  

                "It isn't the prophecy that is important, it is the fact that the puzzle was shattered.  Get it yet?"  Yami sat back and crossed his arms, looking rather pleased with himself.  

                "What is the big deal if the puzzle was shattered, all it means is that it was able to stay shattered until the right guy came along and solved it."  O'Neill demanded.

                "You still aren't listening.  Think about everything else we've told you, put it together.  The puzzle was shattered while under the control of the pharaoh, 5,000 years later Yugi solves it and finds me.  I am more than just connected to the puzzle.  Also, realize how Dark only obeyed the pharaoh."  O'Neill was about to say something when Daniel grabbed his arm and demanded his attention.  His eyes were flickering between Yugi, Yami, and the puzzle.

                "Danny, what is it?"

                "My god.  Jack, I just realized what he's been saying."  Daniel trailed off, still staring.  The rest of SG1 watched him with some confusion.  Yami was chuckling, enjoying the groups confusion.

                "Yes Doctor Jackson.  That is exactly who I am."

                "Impossible."  Daniel muttered.  O'Neill glancing between Yami and Daniel, after a moment he'd had enough.

                "All right!  Will someone tell me what the hell Danny has figured out!!"  Yami switched from holding Daniel's gaze to matching O'Neill's glare.  A smile remained on his lips as he slowly gave the answer.

                "Dr. Jackson has finally realized, Colonel, that I am the pharaoh."

                "What pharaoh?"

                "The pharaoh, who 5,000 years ago, created the millennium items, only to be sealed within one of them."  The looks on SG1 were priceless; they ranged from utter shock to total disbelief.  Yugi, Mai, and the duel monsters present, managed to hide their smiles behind their hands, and hold in their laughter.  Yami didn't even attempt to, he was enjoying every minute of this.  Joey he had to leave the room using the excuse of getting more refreshments before he lost it and fell to the floor in a fit of hysterics.  O'Neill finally broke the silence with one word, which only made those who had kept control, to lose it, giving in to the mirth that was bubbling inside.

                "Huh???"

~~~~~**~~~~~                                                                                                                                                                                         ~~~~~**~~~~~

                "I think I see your point Jonas.  So, does this mean that we continue to let them run the operation like they have.  These _kids_ have no plans, no strategies, they are flying blind."

                "Perhaps sir, but they have been dealing with this longer than we have.  The only thing we can do is make sure that they listen to our advice and take part in the crafting of plans."

                "Stop making sense Carter, nothing else around here does."  As the conversation continued Teal'c contributed very little, his whole mind was centered on the idea that Yami was truly a pharaoh.  That, and the fact that he got the distinct impression that Yami did not trust him, perhaps something to do with the way Yami had frozen when Teal'c had been introduced, or the strained polite greeting Yami had given him, or perhaps even the constant glances Yami had thrown his way.  All of this led to Teal'c thinking one question.  Why?

~~~~~**~~~~~

                It was late the next day when Siris returned.  She said nothing of where she had been, or what she had been doing.  O'Neill attempted to coax an explanation out of her, but all he got were riddles.  Instead she immediately began a close examination of the manacles on Yami's wrist and headband.

                She had spent hours examining the contraptions, seemingly finding enough of interest to simply stare at them.  When she had finished she had said she would try to remove them the next day, first she had to think about what she was planning to do.

                "I don't see how you are going to be able to get them off, Carter has looked 'em over and there are no seams or breaks, and I can't think of a way to break it without breaking his wrist too."

                "Not only that, but there is practically no separation between the manacles and the wrist, leaving no room for any tools to be manipulated."

                "Colonel, Carter, I have other methods than physical means of removing these.  Unfortunately it appears that they are magically reinforced to a far greater degree than I anticipated."

                "Wait a minute, magic?  Those are simply metal bands, not magic."

                "Really Carter?"  Siris released her grip on Yami's wrist and turned towards Carter, an amused glint in her brown eyes.  "If they are simply metal, would you care to tell me how they were placed on him?  Because, as you say, there is no seam, no break, and no room for manipulation."

                "Well, I don't know, but there has to be another reason besides magic.  If the technology is advanced far enough I am sure that this would not be at all improbable."

                "You are probably right about that, there is just one liiitle problem with that theory."  She said, turning her attention back to the band.

                "And what problem would that be?"

                "Kaiba does not have access to technology that far advanced.  In fact, since the shadow realm appeared it seems he has used his technological inventions less and less and less."  

                "So, if it is 'magic', as you say.  How will you be able to remove them?"

                "By using a 'magic' of my own Jonas.  I just hope it is enough to overcome the restraints on these things." 

                "Siris, will you require any assistance?"  Dark asked, concern for his friend and his master causing him to furrow his brow.

                "No, it would be best if no one assisted me.  In fact, I really need to concentrate, so, be as quiet as possible."  In response to this, everyone except Yugi, Joey, and SG1 left.  Dark and Celt would have stayed, but they both knew that they would have been unable to keep quiet if anything began to look like it was going wrong.

                Closing her eyes she placed her left hand underneath the wrist, holding it still.  Her right wrapped around the top of the manacle, her pointer and middle finger pressed lightly against the metal.  The group watched, perhaps waiting for some glow to emerge from her hands, but all that happened was that she bowed her head in concentration; otherwise she did not move or make a sound.

                At some point Yami noticed the beads of sweat forming on her forehead.  Concerned he examined her as she sat there.  He managed to get a glimpse of her face and was startled by what he saw.  Though he could see no reason for it, her face was formed into a mask of pain, from the clench of her jaw to the pinched look of her closed eyes.  It appeared that he wasn't the only one watching her closely, for he barely heard Jonas whisper something to the team.

                "Um, guys, since when did Siris wear a cape?"

                "Huh, what are you talking about?"  Carter spoke as she focused on Siris and not her hands.  She blinked a few times as she realized, around the same time as everyone else, that Siris was indeed now wearing a cape.  It was dark brown with a hint of evergreen.  

                "That is a good question Jonas Quinn.  We will have to ask her when she is finished."  Teal'c commented.  Before any other reply could be made Siris spoke up.

                "Could someone get me two of the small leather drawstring bags in my sack?"  

                "Sure."  O'Neill said as he moved to the table where her sack was.  Picking it up he opened it only to find that it was empty.

                "Uh, Siris, there is nothing in here.  I do have the right sack, right?"         

                "Don't worry about it.  Just bring the whole thing over, I'll get it in a moment."       

                "But, it's empty."  O'Neill stated, still staring into the empty sack.

                "Oh Ra.  Stop being a moron and give that to me.  Foolish mortal."  Everyone, except Siris, jumped at the new voice, though Yami regretted it instantly since a sharp sensation of heat hit his wrist when he did.

                "Sit still Yami, unless you wish to harm yourself."  Siris hissed as she pulled him back down into his chair.  Yami desperately desired to say something as the newcomer grabbed the sack from O'Neill and began to walk over to where he and Siris were, however his voice refused to be heard, and it seemed his wasn't the only one.


	20. success

Okay, I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter, I wasn't sure if I'd done it right.  Well, this chapter seemed to come along nicely.  I hope everyone enjoys it.

Oh, and good guessing on the newcomer everyone.

                Sorry for the terrible formatting, this should be better.

ENJOY

"_"

                "That was two of the bags, right?"  The newcomer said.  Siris simply nodded, otherwise not moving a muscle.

                "S Siris, how can you just sit there?  Don't you realize that Bakura just found our base?  If we don't do something he'll go and tell Kaiba!"  Yami declared, staring straight at Bakura, who simply stared back.

                "You don't mean that this is the same Bakura you saw in the torture chamber at Kaiba's castle?"  Carter questioned.

                "What if I am?  It doesn't matter, and don't give me that look, pharaoh.  If I were loyal to Kaiba he would already be here.  I wouldn't have to waste my time with the likes of you and your pathetic hikari."  Bakura looked over at Yugi as he mentioned him, and smirked at the sight of the small youth pale as a sheet and barely standing.  Joey had immediately gone on the offensive and stood protectively close by to Yugi.  SG1 could only watch in silence, having no idea what was going on.

                "Doesn't matter!  Even if you aren't loyal to Kaiba you still can't be trusted.  You would sell us out if you thought you could gain something from it."

                "Oh, like you can talk.  You really are a pitiful excuse for royalty."

                "At least I'm not a miserable thief."

                "Come on, you can come up with a better..."

                "Bakura."  Not only did Bakura, but everyone else as well, looked over to Siris, who had turned from whatever she was doing to look Bakura in the eye.  She did not shout, or even raise her voice, but there was no doubt that it was in Bakura's best interest to listen to her.  

                "Bakura, would you mind not goading Yami into this argument at the moment.  You can have fun later, right now I need those two bags, and quiet."  She held his gaze a moment longer, before catching Yami's a moment.  Yami caught his voice in his throat and stared into her eyes, which were no longer practically black.  Now they were a deep and clouded violet.

                No one spoke as Bakura reached into the bag that O'Neill had claimed was empty and pulled out two small leather bags with drawstring closures.  Siris turned back to the manacle and slowly shifted her grip.  She grasped the edges of the top part with the thumb of her right hand on one edge and her fingers on the other.  Her left hand took the same position on the bottom half.

                Then, moving so that she could brace her left arm on her knee she started to pull.  The group watched as she strained against the metal band.  It seemed impossible that she believed she could simply pull it apart, and yet she continued to pull.

                Suddenly her right hand sprang up, causing her to fall back into her chair.  Bakura immediately moved so that she could place one item into each of the bags.  She then took one and closed it tightly while Bakura closed the other.  When she was done she handed the bag back to Bakura, who dropped them back into the bag he'd got them from.

                Wiping her forehead she carefully looked over Yami's wrist, and as she did so the others in the room finally noticed how the manacle was gone.  Instead they could see how the area where the manacle had been was red and tender to the touch.

                "That was a tad bit harder then I thought.  I'll have to take the other off later."

                "How, did, you do that?  I thought you said you had other than physical means to remove them."  Carter spoke up, disbelief clear in her eyes.

                "I do.  I didn't really remove them physically, that was just the last step.  You don't think I sat there for close to an hour just for the fun of it.  I was breaking the magic within the manacle and making two slits so that I would be able to pull it apart."  

                "But, how....."

                "I can't explain it Major.  It isn't something that I could ever teach you or anyone else.  It's kinda an innate type of ability.  You are just going to have to take my word for it."

                "And what about him?"  O'Neill stated pointing at Bakura who still held the sack in his hands.  Bakura looked about the room without fear.          

                "He is, as you have figured out, Bakura.  He will be able to assist us in this endeavor we are undertaking."

                "What!  Siris, you can't be serious?!  Do you really expect us to trust this tomb robber!!"

                "Yami, it is not what I expect that matters.  Now, you should put something on that wrist to help it heal.  I will deal with Bakura."  She stood slowly and very cautiously.  Leaning against her chair she faced Bakura, ignoring the other occupants in the room.

                "So, how did it go?"            

                "Not as well as we hoped.  I got him back, but for some reason he's too weak to wake up.  Marik made out great.  But of course, I didn't."

                "It isn't that he is too weak, in fact, it's the opposite.  Ryou is very strong, even if you don't believe it.  Where he had been trapped the beings there would have attacked him all the more because of that.  Now take me to him, I'll see what I can do." 

                "Ryou, what happened to him?"  Yugi asked, stepping up to Siris, who still had a firm grasp on the chair.

                "The same thing that happened to Malik.  When the shadow realm descended, both Malik and Ryou were separate from Marik and Bakura.  This wouldn't have been a problem if Kaiba had not got a hold of the millennium ring and rod.  Without those in the control of the proper owner only one body could be maintained.  For the last two years Ryou and Malik, their souls, have been trapped within some of the deeper and darker aspects of the shadow realm."

                "Are they all right?"

                "That is what I am about to find out.  Don't worry, they should be joining us soon."

                "Wait, don't tell me that Marik is here as well?"  Siris simply nodded as she straightened and very slowly began to walk towards the door that Bakura had entered in.

                "You know, Tali, I might just have to carry you.  Otherwise we'll never get there."  Bakura declared.

                "Tali?"  Jonas questioned.

                "Yes, as in Talibah.  Bakura here shortened it to Tali.  Has a nice ring to it."  Siris mentioned, still moving to the door.

                "But your name is Siris."

                "That is the name I had when guardian of the prince of Egypt and for some time beforehand.  However, when I left and began to travel throughout Egypt I thought it best to take a second."

                "Why?"  Yami whispered, his eyes searching for an explanation.

                "It is difficult to explain, but I promise I will try later."

                "So, which one is your real name?"  Jonas said, still trying to solve the riddle.  She had reached the door and, grasping the frame turned back to face those in the room.  Her violet eyes looked distant for a moment, as she debated what to say.

                "Neither, not really anyways.  But I think two names are confusing enough.  Besides, most everyone knows me as Siris, Bakura and Marik are really the only two who know me as Tali.  Just keep using the name your used to, it will make things easier.  I'll be back in a minute; I just have to check on Ryou and Malik.  Get that wrist bandaged up Yami."  Turning around once again, Siris and Bakura exited the room.  

                No one moved to follow.  There was no point to it.  Siris would say no more and Bakura's very presence whispered at everyone to back off.  At some point Yugi called to Dark to repair Yami's wrist.  Not long after everyone left in their groups to try and sort out the newest complications in the dilemma.

~~~~~**~~~~~

                "Are you really going to explain everything to them Tali?"  Bakura asked as they made their way to the room that Ryou, Malik, and Marik were.

                "Not everything.  I don't think I could do that even if I wanted to.  However, if you really want them to have the whole story, your free to attempt to explain it yourself."

                "Hn, like I care if they understand or not.  Let them wonder, especially that pharaoh."  Reaching a plain wooden door Bakura held it open for Siris.  Once in she noticed Marik and Malik engaged in a card game of sorts on the far bed.  Her attention was soon focused on the pale figure lying in the bed closer to the door.

                "No change.  None at all."  Marik called out, never looking away from his hand.  Bringing over a chair Siris wearily lowered herself down into it and began to see for herself Ryou's condition.  The millennium ring once again hung around his neck on a sturdy leather string.  Glancing over she noted that Malik had the millennium rod carefully tucked away in the trusty belt strap.  

                She frowned as she noted exactly how pale Ryou was, almost as white as his snow colored hair.  His pulse was regular, but very weak, and his breathing far too shallow.  Placing a hand on his forehead she concentrated a moment, before pulling back and getting out her bag.  She took out a small vial of orange liquid.  

                "Bakura, while you did manage to bring him back, his soul and body are not synchronized anymore.  I am going to need you to feed this to him while I realign the two."  Without a word Bakura took the vial and removed the stopper.  He waited as Siris once again placed a hand on Ryou's forehead while holding the other slightly above his chest. 

                Once she nodded he lifted up Ryou's head and began to pour the liquid in his mouth.  As he did so Siris mumbled a few words under her breath.  No glow came from either her hands or his body.  The only evidence that anything was happening was the return of color to his complexion.  When they were done she checked his heart rate and breathing once more, neither were great, but they were both stronger then before.

                "So, did it work?"

                "Yes, he will still need to take it easy but he will recover.  Watch him and tell me when he wakes up.  When he does the four of you will get to join in the fun."  Standing shakily Siris took a few steps towards the door.  She had not made her third when she suddenly collapsed.  

                Bakura immediately rushed to her side, relieved that she hadn't passed out, yet.  Picking her up he brought her over to the other bed.  Malik and Marik had already vacated it and watched as Siris was lowered onto it.  Her violet eyes blinked in an effort to refocus them.  However, it was clear she was losing the battle.  As she opened them one last time, the violet shade shifted and was soon replaced with the brown she had started with and the cape that the others had noticed faded.  

                "What just happened?"  Malik wondered aloud.

                "She was a fool and used too much energy.  First with removing that device from the pharaoh, and then repairing the damage to Ryou.  Don't worry, she'll be fine.  She always is.  Oh, and if she looks to be having a nightmare, whatever you do, don't be an idiot and try to wake her up."  Walking over to Ryou, Bakura made himself comfortable while Malik and Marik moved their card game to the floor.  Before Bakura could fall asleep Malik had one last question to ask.

                "Why shouldn't we wake her?"  
                "Well, you can if you want.  It's just that you are very liable to get hurt before she wakes up and regains control.  But, feel free to try."


	21. routine

                Sorry again about last chapter, I don't think it will happen again.  

To Crossover Authoress- you should like the beginning to this chapter.  I had just finished writing it when I read your comment about the clueless ness of SG1.  I think this should clear some things up.

And as always.                                    Enjoy      ~___^

The whole group had gathered for yet another meeting, which after several hours was finally winding down.  O'Neill had directed the line of conversation.  With the help of the last meetings he understood the situation with Kaiba, who Yami was, what it all had to do with Yugi and the group, and how the duel monsters fit in.

                The only real confusing part left was who was Siris, and what was the deal with Bakura.

                "So, Siris was your guardian while you were the prince of Egypt, not the pharaoh?"

                "Correct Colonel.  It was not long after I became pharaoh that Siris left.  I never saw her again, but certain rumors led me to believe she was still around."

                "Okay, now, one last question, how does she know Bakura and why have two names?"  
                "That's two questions mortal."

                "Bakura."  Yami growled.  Bakura smirked and casually dropped down into one of the empty sofas.

                "Tali, or Siris as you all call her, needed to travel without being found by our illustrious pharaoh.  So, she chose a new name.  During the time you were pharaoh she and I traveled together at times.  Though I still spent most of my time alone."

                "What reason could she have to avoid being found by me?  Surely she trusted me."

                "Don't ask me why.  She never said.  She and I may have known each other for a few years, but she was very closed mouth about her past, as I'm sure you realized.  Anyway, whatever the reason I'm sure it was a good one."  Yami was almost ready to throttle Bakura, who wasn't phased in the slightest, when Daniel stepped between the two.

                "Hey, take it easy.  We can't go fighting amongst ourselves."

                "Yeah, listen to the man pharaoh."

                "Bakura is not one of us, so it doesn't matter what I do to him."

                "Like you could.  You know as well as I that you are no match for me, without your powers, so go ahead and try it."  Bakura stood up; challenging Yami, knowing Yami can't refuse a challenge.

                "That's enough guys.  Look, Siris trusts Bakura and so far Kaiba hasn't found us, so maybe she's right in saying we should too.  Come on Yami, let's just wait and see what happens."  Yami looked down at Yugi, and his anger immediately vanished as his crimson eyes locked onto his aibou's amethyst.  Sighing, Yami sat back down, sending one last glare at Bakura.  Laughing Bakura sat back down, idly fingering a lock of his white hair.

                "Great, okay, now that the fighting and history lesson is done, I think it is about time we decided on a plan of action."

                "Of course Jack, but whatever we decide we'll have to wait to act on until Siris removes the rest of Yami's restraints."

                "Could always leave them on."  Mumbled Bakura.  With effort Yami ignored the comment, not even sending over a glare.

                "I don't mind waiting, I just want to make sure we won't go charging blindly into the fray, that never really works out."

                "Don't worry, we'll make sure we have a plan.  I guess the first step is deciding how to go about attacking, either directly or discreetly."

                "How about getting to the bottom first, doing some damage, and then confronting him directly Yugi."  At the sound of the soft voice in the doorway Bakura jumped up and rushed over, a scowl set firmly on his face.

                "What do you think you are doing?  You are supposed to be resting Ryou."  Bakura demanded of his hikari.  Ryou's soft brown eyes met his other's harsh cold one's without fear, and though his voice was soft, it was with conviction.

                "I am coming up to help.  I am much better and don't need to be cooped up.  Besides, Malik and Marik wanted to come up and get acquainted with everyone."  At the mention of their names the two blondes walked into the room and immediately took possession of one of the free sofas.  Their lavender eyes sized up the occupants of the room and even without saying it, everyone could tell which was which.    
                As Bakura sighed and instructed Ryou to sit next to him on the sofa, SG1 were very glad that they had finally been told about the spirits of the millennium items and the owners of the items.

                "Are you all right Ryou?"  Yugi beamed, glad that his soft-spoken friend was back.

                "Thanks to Tali and Bakura, yes."  

                "Before you ask, we are fine as well.  And I suppose that we will help you defeat Kaiba.  We have nothing better to do."  Malik stated, stretching out on the sofa.

                "Just out of curiosity, how do you plan on helping us?"  O'Neill asked, trying to find a way to fit them in a plan strategically.

                "Well, we have our items back, and a very big score to settle with Kaiba.  Isn't that right Ryou?"  As he spoke he removed the rod from his belt so everyone could see and Ryou held up the ring that hung around his neck.  Nodding in approval O'Neill quickly introduced himself and his team.  Ryou did the same for himself and the other three new arrivals.

                "It would appear that we are finally getting the upper hand O'Neill."  

                "And it's about time Teal'c.  Now, who wants to help think up a strategy?"

                "Shouldn't we wait for Siris?"  Yugi asked, noting how she had not reappeared yet.

                "Nah, we can fill her in later.  Now, Ryou, what did you mean we should go the bottom?"

                "As you know, Malik and I were trapped outside our bodies in a very deep, secret part of the shadow realm.  While I don't know about Malik I know that while I was there I could feel something even farther down.  Whatever it was, or perhaps who, was constantly trying to get free.  I think that perhaps this presence has something to do with Kaiba, we might be able to use it to weaken him."

                "Do you have any ideas on how we might be able to find out if what you suspect is true?"

                "Well Colonel, we might be able to try...."

~~~~~**~~~~~

                O'Neill was whistling as he walked briskly towards the dinner room a few days later.  They had fallen into a routine of sorts, which was perfectly acceptable to O'Neill.  While there were still some questions, they were not major ones and he was comfortable with everything he had been told now.  

                There was one thing that bothered him.  It wouldn't bother him if Teal'c hadn't brought it to his attention.  When it came to discussions, Yami was really, a natural leader.  He was aware that SG1 were more experienced when it came to military operations and gave them full respect and allowed them to lead the meeting.  That is, except for Teal'c.  While he openly loathed Bakura, he seemed to listen to his suggestions far more readily than those of Teal'c.  In fact, he tended to politely disregard the jaffa's suggestions.  O'Neill was simply keeping an eye on the situation and if it got too serious he would step in.

                The actual strategies they had come up with were quite solid.  He had actually been surprised at the simplicity and logic of Ryou's plan to find more information.  After a while just about everyone learned to ignore most comments from Marik, though Malik had some good ones at times.        

                It had not been until the next day that Siris had reappeared.  She listened intently to everything they had discussed and found a few points to think about that the others hadn't thought of.  Many of the duel monsters were concerned at how exhausted she looked, but the day after her reappearance she insisted on removing the second manacle.  

                The process was the same as before, only this time no one was surprised when Bakura got the bags and was in the room.  Though Yami constantly glared in his direction, which Bakura had generally returned with a lopsided smirk.  The appearance of the cape was not a surprise this time, or the change to violet eyes.  Siris had explained that she had to use a set of abilities that caused her to change physically; it wasn't something she used if she didn't have to.

                Of everyone in SG1, Daniel and Jonas had to be having the best time.  Whenever they weren't planning, training, eating, or sleeping, they were cornering Yami and drilling him about ancient Egypt.  Generally Yami answered as best he could, having to repeatedly inform them that his memory was not one hundred percent.  Daniel and Jonas would simply shrug it off and ask a new question.  O'Neill chuckled as he recalled a conversation he had overheard the three of them have the other day.

~~~~~**~~~~~                                                                                                                                                                                               ~~~~~**~~~~~

                "So, are you trying to say that you really believed you were the connection between the humans and the 'gods' ?"

                "Why is that so hard to believe Doctor Jackson?  The gods are real.  Just because the world has abandoned them doesn't mean they never existed."

                "It has been our experience that 'gods' are simply a culture's way of explaining the supernatural since they have no other way to explain it."

                "Even if that were true, which it isn't, why wouldn't I believe what generations of tradition had taught us?"

                "He has a point there Daniel.  But Yami, disregarding whether or not it's true, did you ever see your 'gods'?"

                "What kind of question is that?  Of course I saw them!"  Daniel and Jonas looked shocked for a second, hoping it didn't mean what they thought it meant.

                "You saw them.  Did you ever talk to them?"  Jonas asked.  Yami startled them by suddenly laughing aloud.  

                "You think I mean I saw them in physical form.  Come on, anyone could see them if they knew the right way to look.  They were everywhere, in the Nile, the animals, the very earth.  Of course, only those who truly understood could communicate with them, but I wouldn't call it talking exactly."

                "What you're saying, that doesn't prove that they existed.  How can you believe so strongly that they do?"

                "Doctor, besides the fact that it is clearly written in our history, I have had their existence proven to me."

                "Then tell us what that proof is."      

                "You would not hear what I said Jonas Quinn.  The two of you have convinced yourselves that they are not real.  I cannot prove to you otherwise."

                "Maybe it is because we have unconditional proof that the 'gods' are not real.  If you would at least try, maybe we could begin to see it your way."  Shaking his head Yami stood up to leave, but before he did he had one last thing to say.

                "I will forgive your indiscretions.  You are still young, and very naive, and you live in a world that has abandoned its history.  I will forgive you because of this."

~~~~~**~~~~~                                                                                                                                                                                               ~~~~~**~~~~~

                Chuckling, O'Neill took his seat as he entered the dining room, it was right next to Celt.  Early on Celt had discovered that O'Neill made Mag nervous and tended to stay away from him.  As a result, Celt stayed with O'Neill whenever possible, which hadn't been that day.  O'Neill noticed that Celt had his right arm bandaged.

                "So, any trouble with Mag today Celt?"  

                "Oh, no, not really."  Celt said, self consciously scratching at his arm.

                "Don't belief him Jack.  Mag was practicing a new spell Dark had told her to and it backfired.  Now most of his body is neon orange.  I don't think that Red has stopped laughing yet and Mag is hiding from him at the moment."

                "Not to mention that it itches like crazy.  I don't think I can concentrate on eating or anything."  

                "Don't worry, Danny and I are here for you."

                "Oh, just to let you two know, Siris seems to have found a way to remove the headband, she is gonna try it tonight."

                "This I have gotta see.  We'll go right after the meal."  Celt and Daniel nodded and the rest of the meal was eaten in a comfortable silence.


	22. the removal

Finally, I have been planning this scene since chapter two.  I hope it came out all right.  Well, next chapter should have the initial skirmish against Kaiba.  I just have to figure out exactly what that will be.

I am going to put this here just to prevent any confusion in this and later chapters.

/…../ is someone thinking to themselves

\…..\ is Yugi talking to one of his duel monsters

\\….\\ is one of the duel monsters talking back

{…..}  Ryou to Bakura

{{….}} Bakura to Ryou

[…..]  Yugi to Yami

[[…]]  Yami to Yugi.    

 Well, that's that, I know not all of these are in this chapter but it's to let you know

ENJOY

+____^

                There were six gathered in the room.  Ryou and Yugi were on the couch, and behind them stood Dark, Celt, Daniel, and O'Neill.  Yami was in the room just through the door that they were all staring at, Siris was with him, explaining the process hopefully. 

                "Does anyone know what she is planning?"  Daniel asked.  He received immediate negatives from everyone but Yugi and Ryou, who glanced at each other before finding something interesting about their hands.  Dark raised an eyebrow at that and leaned down close to Yugi in order to whisper in his ear.

                "What is it you two aren't telling us?"  

                "Um, you'll see.  We wouldn't want to spoil the fun."  

                "Right.  Exactly.  What he said."  

                "Are you guys bothering the hikaris."  Siris spoke as she walked out of the room, alone, and closed the door.  Leaning back she winked at the group, causing Yugi to giggle.

                "Siris, what are you up to.  You've got something up that sleeve of yours, or else you wouldn't be so secretive."

                "Oh, why do you say that Celt?  It's not like I've done something like this before."

                "I certainly hope you haven't done this before, or else they'll see through you."  

                "Ha.  Don't worry Ryou, they won't see through me until it is too late.  And look, here comes the last member to the party.  Why, Bakura, you're late."  

                "Stop your smiling Tali.  You owe me big time for this.  Don't forget that."  

                "Bakura, before you go in, remember it should only take a max of 20 minutes or so.  You'll be fine."  Scowling, Bakura opened the door and closed it roughly behind him.  Siris locked the door as soon as he had and moved over to flop down between the hikaris on the couch.

                "So, Ryou, what would you say as a guess."

                "I would think over nine hours at least.  What's your guess Yugi?"

                "I'm gonna say under eight, but not by much.  Siris, what about you?"

                "Let's see, my guess is..."  She held up her right wrist and switched the mode on her watch to the stopwatch.  "I'm going to say eight hours, 41 minutes and 27 seconds, starting riiiight now."  She pressed the start button in order to emphasize the now and sat back.

                "Uh, Siris?"

                "Yes Daniel."

                "You said that it should take 20 minutes max to remove that headband, right?"  
                "Yep."

                "So why are you guys saying it will be hours until he does?"  Laughing softly she took a moment to answer.

                "Because, it will only take about 20 minutes, once they actually get to the process.  The hours bit is how long _that_ will take."  Ryou winced suddenly, as if from some internal blow.

                "Remember Ryou, you can't respond." 

                "I know Yugi, I won't."  

                "And so it begins."  Siris stated as a sudden banging started on the door and muffled, and yet still very loud, shouts could be heard on the other side of the door.

                "They won't kill each other, will they?"

                "Nah, but they will bruise each other's ego's.  Just sit back Colonel, this is gonna take a while."  

~~~~~**~~~~~

                "This isn't happening.  What do you think you are doing soul stealer?"  Yami declared staring at the other person standing in the room.

                "I'm doing what I promised I would do.  I'm......I'm here to _help_ you."  Bakura stated rather calmly.

                "Like I believe that.  Get out!"

                "I would, but I do keep my promises, whether you believe it or not!"

                "That would be a first."  

                "Look, I told Tali I would, now just sit down so we can get this over with."  Yami glared at Bakura, making no move to sit in the chair.  

                "I refuse to believe that Siris had you in mind, so stay away!"  Sighing, Bakura tried to keep what little patience he had from falling apart.

                "Awful skittish, aren't you pharaoh.  Look, do you think I am enjoying this?"

                "By Ra, yes I do.  This is a trick you're playing, well I am not going to play along."

                "You are the most arrogant, pigheaded, stuck up snob I've ever met.  You can not seriously believe I would do something like this voluntarily!!"

                "Then leave, I don't need your help anyway!"  Clenching his fists Bakura decided that before he marched out of there he would at least let Siris know, so he contacted his hikari.

                {{Ryou, tell Tali I'm not doing this.  Tell her there has got to be another way.}}  Waiting a moment for a response he started to become very agitated when there was none.

                {{Ryou!  Are you LISTENING!  Tell Tali to forget it, I will not lower myself to help _him_!}}  Still there was no response.  Yami was watching with only mild interest, still waiting for Bakura to leave.

                {{RYOU!!  YOU ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR BY ANUBIS THAT YOU WILL REGRET IT!!!!}}  His only response was a slight mental shudder and a closing of the link from his hikaris end.  Snarling he marched up to the door and started to pull.

                "What the?  First the brat isn't listening and now the door won't open!  What is going on?"  It didn't take long for him to figure it out and when he did he shouted every egyptian curse he knew, as well as some in some other languages and slammed against the door repeatedly.

                "TALI, RYOU!  DON'T THINK YOU ARE GOING TO GET AWAY WITH THIS!!  OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!  LET ME OUT!!"  Yami was slightly shocked at Bakura's display and took a few steps towards the enraged spirit.  He quickly backpedaled though when Bakura turned around and advanced on him.

                "This is all _YOUR_ fault!  If it weren't for you I'd be off ENJOYING myself.  But, no, I had to be an idiot and agree to TRY!  And!  HELP YOU!!!"

                "Hold it right there tomb robber.  Don't even think about blaming ME!  Whatever you are ranting about is your fault.  NOT mine!  And you can stop trying to convince me your here to help, I know you better than that.

                "AAAUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  WHAT DID I DOOOOOO!!"  Bakura screamed, pounding the door with his fists.  Yami watched wide-eyed, keeping as far away as possible.

~~~~~**~~~~~

                "Anyone want another gobstopper?"  Siris asked, holding the box out.  Silently those gathered took one and continued to stare at the door.  It was now over eight hours since Siris had locked Bakura in with Yami.  A few of the bangs from the other side had actually caused the door to shake, but it still held.

                "You are having far too much fun with this Siris."  Celt murmured as he picked out a green gobstopper before handing back the box.                  "Live a little Celt.  They'll be out soon."

                "Would you mind explaining to me exactly how Bakura can remove it and you can't."  

                "Well Dark, I could try and remove it the same way as the others but since it's on his head I didn't want to take the risk.  And I noticed something different about the headband that wasn't true about the manacles."  
                "What would that be?"

                "The headband actually is emitting a bit of shadow energy.  Now, I don't have any shadow powers so I can't do what Bakura will.  And what that is, is he will surround the band with shadow energy of his own, only he will focus it so that is at the exact opposite frequency or concentration.  That will nullify the magic and he will be able to lift it off physically."

                "Why can't Yami do it himself, or perhaps Marik?"  
                "That would be rather hard Daniel, the band suppresses Yami's abilities and I'm not sure if Marik could keep concentrated long enough to make it work.  It takes a lot of precision and patience to perform, two things Marik doesn't have."

                "And Bakura does?"  Dark muttered, Celt smiled and gently poked his companion in the ribs, indicating him to be quiet.

"How will we know if it was successful and not them just trying to get out, saying it was?"  
                "I'll know Colonel.  You see, Ryou has shut Bakura off so he can't contact him.  That band is shutting me off from Yami, so when it's off he will be able to tell me through our link.  They can't fake that."

                "Ah, so, how much longer do you think?"

                "It has now been eight hours 38 minutes and 10 seconds, Colonel.  It shouldn't be much longer."  
                "Right, I doubt they will come out exactly when you said Siris."

                "Doubt if you will, just wait."  They all stopped any further conversation and watched the door, as well as Yugi.  It was indeed only a few minutes later when Yugi jumped from the couch in jubilation.

                [[Aibou, are you there?  If you are, will you please let us out of this room now.]]

                "It's Yami, let them out Siris."  Nodding she motioned to the door and it silently opened.  Yami rushed out as soon as he was able and was met by Yugi halfway to the couch.  Bakura stalked out the door, his displeasure clear, he marched straight to where Siris and Ryou still sat.  Siris ignored him, having stopped the watch the second Yugi had told her to open the door.  

                "Well, what do you guys have to say now?"  She asked, pointing to the numbers on her watch.  Celt stared in disbelief, while Dark muttered something under his breath as O'Neill managed to voice them.

                "Eight hours,  41 minutes, and, and 27 seconds."

                "That's impossible.  Let me see that."  Yugi said, running over and grabbing her wrist so he could move the watch into his field of vision.  "How did you know?"

                "How did she know _what_?  Bakura demanded, his voice slightly hoarse.

                "How did she know exactly how long it would take for the two of you to cooperate long enough to remove the band.  Bakura glared at her, she just smiled back.  Staring at his hikari for a moment he stalked out of the room after throwing the band onto Siris' lap.

                {{We are going to have a looooong talk later, aibou.}}  Bakura stated over the mind link, Ryou sighed and turned back to the others.

                "Well, now that this is finally settled, we should be able to start on those plans of yours Colonel.  But, first I am going to get some rest, see you all tomorrow."  With that Siris stood up and left, swinging the band as she did.  The others stayed a while longer until the excitement wore off and they too left to get some sleep.  Ryou left last, sighing softly as he went to deal with his other.


	23. seperation

Wow, this is turning out much different then I originally planned.  But I like it.

PLEASE ENJOY

`()____()`

                \\Okay, come on over in two's, that way it will be easier to hide if something should happen.\\  Celt called across the link, since he had a much easier time of traveling unnoticed, he had been made the scout.

                \Got it.\  Yugi responded, indicating for O'Neill to send the first pair over to where Celt had gone.  O'Neill sent Carter and Yami over first.  As soon as Yugi got the signal from Celt, Bakura and Ryou were sent next.  O'Neill waited with Yugi, since they were the next pair to go.  Teal'c and Dark watched their backs.

                It was in this manner that the group traveled through the forest right next to the castle.  Since this was a reconnaissance mission, it had been decided that not everyone would go.  The participants had been decided based mostly on how they would contribute to the mission.  O'Neill had soon realized that where Ryou went, Bakura went, there was no option there.  And while he might have been able to convince Yugi to stay behind he had not thought it worth the effort.  

                Ryou was along because he knew what the presence he had mentioned felt like, so hopefully he would be able to locate, or at least indicate, where it would be.  It was some hours after they had left that Ryou indicated to Celt he might have something and to have the others wait where they were for a moment.

                \\Yugi, tell the Colonel that you guys should wait a moment.  Ryou may have something and he wants to be sure.\\

                \Will do, just let me know when we should head over.\

                "Colonel, Ryou might have something.  He'd like us to wait until he checks it out."  Yugi whispered.  O'Neill simply nodded and kept his focus on possible threats.  O'Neill wasn't watching Yugi and so he didn't notice when he suddenly tensed and glanced nervously around.  A worried look crossed his face, he'd felt something, not a dangerous something, but a different something.

                \Dark, did you just feel that?\

                \\I have not felt anything for some time.  What is it that you felt?\\

                \I don't know how to describe it.  It was almost like someone was trying to call out to us, but I couldn't tell you why.\

                \\Do you think that it is dangerous?\\

                \No, it actually felt, well, trapped.\

                \\Do you think maybe you are feeling what Ryou has told us about?\\

                \I might be, I'll have Celt ask Ryou a question for me.  Thanks.\

                \\It was my pleasure.\\

                \Celt, could you ask Ryou something for me?\

                \\Of course.  What would you like me to ask?\\

                \Could you have him describe to you what the presence he talked about feels like, and then tell me?\

                \\Sure, just wait one moment.................................  He says it feels like someone has become aware of our presence and is trying desperately to call out to us, only being unable to.\\

                \That sounds about right.  Tell him I'm coming over, we need to talk.\

                \\Okay, I'll let him know.\\  Cautiously O'Neill and Yugi slipped through the forest and over to where the group was waiting.  Immediately Ryou and Yugi went off to the side and soon where deep into a whispered conversation.  O'Neill noted that Celt was not visible, keeping an eye out from within the trees.  Yami and Carter were over on one side of the clearing, listening for anything out of the ordinary.  Bakura watched Ryou, not really paying attention to anything else.

                "Hey, Colonel, Yugi and I both agree that whatever it is, is over to the right.  But from what we can tell, it shouldn't be too far."

                "Okay then, it's off to the right.  Celt, you lead."  They headed out again and it was not long before they entered another clearing and both Yugi and Ryou stopped.  The presence was strong there, they could almost make out what was being said.  A close examination of the site offered no information.  It was coming close to the time when they were to head back whether or not they had anything.  Carter was standing in the middle, looking around her as she pivoted slowly.  Ryou walked over to ask her if she noticed something when the ground shook.

                "Ryou, get over here!"  Bakura shouted, not caring who heard him.

                "Carter!"  O'Neill also called, but even as he said it the two fell downward, into a hole that sealed itself as soon as they were through.  Bakura started to rush to the spot only to be held back by Teal'c.

                "It will do them no good to follow.  It may very well be a trap."  

                "Teal'c is right.  We have to get out of here."

                "We can't leave them.  Colonel, that was one of your team!"

                "We will not abandon them Bakura.  We must figure out what happened, but I am not going to allow the rest of us to get swallowed up too.  All right, back to base campers, on the double."  Teal'c dragged Bakura along, moving to the front of the line.  Yami waited with O'Neill and Yugi, who were now at the back of the line.  O'Neill stared at the spot Carter had disappeared into.  

                /We'll find you Carter, don't you worry about that./  He thought before heading back with the others.

~~~~~**~~~~~

                "Colonel, Teal'c, Yami, is anyone there?"  Carter called out, sitting up in the dark and rubbing her head gingerly.

                "I'm here Major.  I don't think there is anyone else."  

                "Ryou, is that you?"

                "Yes."  

                "Where are you?  I can't see."

                "Neither can I.  Hold on, I might be able to fix that, I only hope this doesn't alert Kaiba as to where we are."  Grasping the ring he held it up, calling upon it's magic for some light.  In moments it flared to life, illuminating the area around him for roughly 10 feet.

                "How is this Major?"  

                "Great.  How long can you keep that up?"  Carter asked, walking over to him and helping him up.  Together they looked around.  They were in a small underground chamber made of dirt.  The fact that only one tunnel led out of it may or may not be a good thing.

                "I should be able to keep it up for some time.  I'll let you know if we haven't found any other light source if I am unable to continue."

                "Sounds good.  Before we start walking, do you think you might be able to contact Bakura?"

                "I don't think so, something is not right here, but I will try."

                {Bakura.  Can you here me?  We're all right, lost, but all right.  Are you able to hear me?  Bakura?}  Ryou shook his head.  Wherever they were was messing up his communications.

                "Well, I guess the only thing we can do is see what's down that tunnel.  Let's go."  The two started off.  Ryou took the lead, since he had the light.  There were no passages leading to the side, and the tunnel had no curves.  They walked straight, neither talking, unwilling to break the silence.

                Abruptly Ryou came to a halt.  Just up ahead they could barely see a fork in the road, but that wasn't what had stopped Ryou.  No, what had stopped him was that he could once again feel the presence, and it was much stronger.  

                "I think we should go to the right, Major.  I believe what we were looking for is down that way."

                "Then by all means, let's go right."  Nodding, Ryou resumed walking, only now he went much slower.  He focused on the presence and simply went towards it.  He took no notice of anything else, he trusted Carter to watch out for that.  When he saw a light up ahead he extinguished his own.  Even though it took a few minutes to readjust to the level of light, they were just able to make out the pathway.  

                They reached the lit area and stopped.  Blinking, they looked around, not quite believing what they were seeing.  They were in a dungeon, of sorts anyways.  Empty cells stood open, the doors rusting on their hinges, while magical torches permanently illuminated them.  Carter was the first to notice the two cells that were closed.  Tapping his shoulders she indicated that they should check them out.

                Ryou found himself leading the way.  He didn't know why but he was becoming more and more anxious with each step.  When he and Carter were finally in a position to see into the two cells they froze simultaneously.  The smaller of the two prisoners lifted his head, and they found themselves looking into a pair of anguished gray blue eyes.

~~~~~**~~~~~

                "What could have happened?  Is there no way we can find out?"  Daniel demanded, pacing in the small room.  To say that everyone had been surprised when the group had come back with two missing members was a vast understatement.  Now, they had spent a very long time it seemed debating how they might be able to find their friends.  

                "It had to be Ryou, didn't it.  Especially since the ring is the item that can locate the others.  Why'd you hold me back?"  The last statement was directed at Teal'c, who raised an eyebrow but otherwise didn't answer.  

                "We may be able to use the puzzle to find them."

                "Really pharaoh.  Last time I checked locating millennium items was not an ability of the puzzle."

                "I didn't say that we would locate the ring, I said we might be able to locate them."  

                "What are you saying?"

                "I think I get it Yami.  Because Ryou and I are so close as friends we have a bond of sorts.  Not like ours, but if I could concentrate on that, I might be able to sense where they are."

                "Exactly.  It would probably be best if you and I tried as soon as possible."

                "Right, we'll be in our room if we're needed."  Yugi grabbed Yami's hand and together the two quickly left the room in order to test their theory.  Bakura looked at those who remained, his gaze falling on Siris, who sat alone in the corner.  Throughout the entire conversation she had remained quiet.

                "You don't believe that the pharaoh's plan will work, do you Tali?"  Looking over Siris sighed, shifting positions.

                "I'm afraid I don't.  If you can't even sense him I do not believe that Yugi, even with the puzzle, will be able to."

                "Is there nothing you can do?  You have proven to have powers, use them."  Jonas declared.

                "I can't.  My powers, as you say, don't work that way.  But I will say this, I don't believe it was a trap.  I think that whatever presence Ryou felt found a way to get in touch with them.  If you recall you said that it was after Ryou had approached Carter that they fell.  Since Ryou would have been the one it would be most familiar with it was Ryou that triggered the event."

                "You better not be saying that there is nothing we can do for them."         

                "Colonel, I am saying that we should wait.  I think that in not too long a time Ryou will find his way back with Carter, and who knows, maybe he'll know what it was he felt while imprisoned in the shadow realm."

                "I can't just sit back and wait.  I have to do something."

                "Colonel, we can begin to work on the rest of our plans.  Let's stake out the castle, maybe we'll run across some clues about their whereabouts that way."  Celt stated confidently.  With a sigh O'Neill nodded and the group got to work, trying their best not to think too much about the two people still missing.


	24. demands

Okay, some plot development and explanation of Yami's attitude to Teal'c.  

Enjoy Please

*_*

                The boy stood, his striped shirt swaying as he ran to the cell doors and called out to the two outside.

                "Please, you have to help my big brother."  Ryou moved forward, needing to physically prove that he was not seeing things.

                "Mokuba, how did you get here?"  Ryou stated, holding lightly to the small hands on the bars.

                "I don't know.  Please, help Seto, something is wrong with him."  Ryou nodded and asked Carter if she could get them into the cell.  She returned the nod and got to work.  As she did Ryou talked with Mokuba.

                "Do you know how long you've been down here?"

                "No, and no one ever visits.  Whenever I wake up though there is food waiting, so someone must know that I'm down here, right?"

                "I'm sure they do, but how would you like to get out of here?"

                "I can't leave without Seto!"  Mokuba declared, just as Carter got the door to Kaiba's cell open.  Ryou indicated for her to open Mokuba's as he went to check on Kaiba.  Ryou was trying to figure out what he was sensing from Kaiba when Mokuba rushed to his brother's side.  

                "What's wrong with him?"  Mokuba asked, looking with concern at Kaiba's pale complexion and shallow, if regular breathing.

                "I'm not sure, but I think it would be best if we were able to get him out of here.  I'm just worried that if we do then the shadow realm and whoever is pretending to be Kaiba will be able find us if we do."

                "I don't see why they would, since obviously there is no reason to put a tracking device on him if no one was ever going to find him, we should be able to just leave with him."

                "You still don't believe that the shadow realm is not running on some super advanced technological wonder, do you?"  Ryou shook his head; it looked like he was simply going to make her take his word for it.  "Look, Major, they don't need to put any sort of device on Kaiba, they are probably automatically aware of where he is."

                "If that is true, how are we going to get out of here with the two of them?"

                "Let me think.  Mokuba, you say that no one ever comes down here."

                "Well, no one that I ever see, but someone must come with the food."

                "Not necessarily."

                "What do you mean?"  Mokuba gripped his brother's hand, watching his chest rise beneath the evergreen shirt.

                "Well, what if it's preset, and it isn't actually a person or conscious being bringing it."

                "Ryou, you just lost me."

                "Think of it this way Major, what if it's a program.  Somehow someone has programmed that whenever Mokuba wakes up there should be food.  There has never been any given to Kaiba, am I correct?"

                "That's right, I'm the only one that ever got any."

                "So, maybe the shadow realm can't tell where they are.  At least, not Mokuba."

                "If I'm following what you're saying we should be able to make it look like the two of them are still here, even if we move them."

                "Exactly Major.  I think that somehow the shadow realm is causing a constant drain on Kaiba, but not enough to do any real damage, just enough to prevent him from staying awake.  It's probably the reason why his own duel monster's don't realize that the person they are obeying isn't their real master."

                "What are you guys talking about?"

                "Why don't you wait till we get back with everyone else, they will be able to explain it much better."  Ryou suggested.  "Okay, I'm going to see if I can find the key to the program, then, even if we can't prevent what it is doing to Kaiba, it won't be able to find us because of him."  Ryou then made a very thorough examination of both cells, using physical means and the ring.  When he was done he nodded with satisfaction and walked back to the others.

                With Mokuba's help they managed to get Kaiba positioned so that Carter could carry him piggyback style.  Stepping outside of the cell Ryou closed both the doors and locked them again.  He motioned for the two to follow him and he headed back the way they had come.  When the light from the dungeon faded he once again activated his ring and they marched along to its mystical illumination.

                "What did you do?  Will they be able to find us?"

                "I do not believe so, I think the key was the doors to the cells.  Because we opened them without a key I don't believe whatever is keeping track of you and your brother was able to tell.  Since I closed the doors and made sure they were locked, we should be fine."

                "And if we aren't?"

                "Then we face that at the time it becomes apparent that we're in trouble Major.  It is all we can do, we could not have left them behind."  Grimly Carter acknowledged the facts and, keeping a firm grip on Kaiba, walked on.

~~~~~**~~~~~

                "Okay, Ryou, time to rest."  Carter called out, leaning heavily against the nearest wall.  Mokuba and Ryou both rushed over to help in moving Kaiba to sit against the wall.  They had been walking for a few hours.  They had come to a few turns, but Ryou had walked on confidently, barely pausing as he chose the direction.

                "Do you two know the way out?  Or are we just walking aimlessly?"

                "To tell you the truth, I'm not sure if my ring is leading us out, or closer to the person we've been thinking was Kaiba."

                "What!"

                "Relax Major, we'll be able to tell if we are getting closer to the imposter long before we get there and will be able to turn around and backtrack."

                "That's easy for you to say, you aren't carrying him."  She mumbled.  

                "Point taken, but I doubt I could ever carry him, and it would be too awkward for two of us to carry him at the same time unless we could come up with the material for a stretcher."  Mokuba sat with his brother.  Kaiba's condition had not changed, which according to Ryou's theory was a good thing because it meant that they hadn't been found out.

                "Do you think that they'll be able to help Seto?"  Mokuba asked again.  He had been asking this every ten minutes, and as annoying as it was getting neither Ryou nor Carter complained, they realized he was just worried about his brother, and understandably.

                "We can only wait and see.  Are you ready to get started again Major."  Carter nodded, waiting for the other two to situate Kaiba on her back before they assisted her to stand and heading off.  They did not walk fast, there was no need.  

                /If I'm right about how Kaiba is being used, then we have to get back as soon as possible.  We have to tell the others, and this just might be what we need to find a way to win./  Ryou let his thoughts wander as they marched along.  They stopped occasionally to let Carter rest, or for him to gather his sense of direction, but otherwise just walked.

~~~~~**~~~~~

                O'Neill walked briskly to his destination.  It had been almost two days since they had lost Carter and Ryou.  The duel monsters where constantly searching for some clue as to their whereabouts, but nothing had been found, and he seriously doubted that they would.  It was vital that the remaining team members trust each other, and so he had decided that it was time to confront Yami about his problem with Teal'c.

                He didn't have to worry about talking with anyone else because everyone else trusted him.  Even Bakura did, and O'Neill got the impression that he didn't trust many people.  It had been difficult, Bakura had kept trying to run off and search for Ryou alone.  Only Siris and Teal'c were able to stop him and calm him down.  In the short time he had known this group he had gotten to be familiar with how pretty much everyone worked, except for Siris.  At first glance she appeared to be antisocial, but when he looked closer he saw that she was constantly thinking, planning, always on the move.  He just couldn't figure out why. 

                He shook his head as he approached his destination.  He could riddle out Siris' personality later, first he had to learn why Yami was so distrusting of Teal'c.  When he entered the room he saw that Teal'c was already there, along with Bakura.  Yami was also there, going over some notes with Daniel and Jonas, ignoring the other two.  Clearing his throat he got everyone's attention.

                "O'Neill, have you come up with a new plan?"

                "Nope.  I came to have a talk with Yami."  Yami looked up, an intrigued look forming on his face.

                "What do you wish to speak with me about?"  Never breaking eye contact O'Neill said the only word he felt he needed to.

                "Teal'c."  He had been right.  Yami narrowed his eyes, briefly looking in the jaffa's direction before standing and taking the first steps to the door.

                "There is nothing to say.  I have to go help Yugi with the puzzle, he has much to master."  

                "Yugi and the puzzle can wait.  What I want to know can't."

                "I'm sure it can Colonel, or you would have asked it sooner."

                "So you know what I am going to ask."  It was not a question, merely a statement.  "Look, just sit down for a second and try and explain it to me.  We need to work together and trust each other, especially if we get into a pinch, so, I need you to trust Teal'c.  Why don't you?"

                Yami said nothing, simply heading for the door, only to be blocked by Bakura.

                "What do you want, thief?"

                "I want the same thing as the Colonel.  I want to know why you act like such an idiot and won't trust one of the people here who probably deserves it the most."

                "You are a great one to talk about trust.  Since when do scoundrels know anything about trust?"  Grabbing Yami by the arm he pushed him back until they hit a chair and Yami was forced to sit.  Bakura didn't say anything else, he simply stood within easy reach of the door, a silent message telling Yami he wasn't going anywhere until he answered the question.

                "I am also concerned.  I would like to know what I have done to merit these feelings of yours, and how, if I am able, to rectify the situation."  Yami looked about the room and sighed, he was not going to get out of this, that he could see.

                "Very well, I will tell you what you ask, but you might wish to get comfortable, it is not a short tale."  As the group got comfortable Yami formulated how best to begin, and exactly how much to tell.  Granted, even he did not remember the whole story, but most of this part had come back to him.

                "First of all, it is not anything you did Teal'c, but what others like what you carry within you have done."  The members of SG1 were very surprised, how did Yami know of the goauld.

                "What, you know about Junior?"  O'Neill said.

                "I know the feel of their kind.  When I was young I was always told stories of the False Gods, those who had enslaved us and who we kicked out.  To be perfectly honest, I never believed they were real, and then I met them."

                "Wait, but you told us you never met your gods personally."

                "I didn't, I would not call these things gods.  I believe our ancient myths called them the goauld, but as far as I'm concerned they were monsters.  You see, I knew what you meant when you said you had proof the gods did not exist, and as far as the ones you've met, they don't."

                "If you knew, why didn't you say anything?"

                "We had enough to worry about Dr. Jackson, and as far as I could tell the thing was not interfering with what we were planning, so I decided to let it rest.  I also didn't want to say anything because everyone else trusted him and I wasn't sure if you were even aware he had one."

                "What are you babbling about?  What is this about something in Teal'c?"  

                "It is true Bakura.  I carry an infant goauld within me.  I am a Jaffa, it is my duty to carry it until it matures and can find a host.  But I no longer serve the false gods, and will not again."  He said the last part to Yami, emphasizing the ending.

                "You still have it in you.  Who is to say it doesn't end up controlling you, and before anyone speaks, you wanted to know why.  Well, I will tell you.  It was back when I was 11, just before I became pharaoh.  In fact, it is the reason that I became pharaoh.  I was spending the day at my father's side, receiving my education on being pharaoh, when they attacked.  Everything went downhill from there………"


	25. memories

            Okay, I decided to give the story of Yami's father in a flashback, it was easier that way and I could say what I wanted better.  Well, there isn't much else to say, other than enjoy.

^&_&^

~~~~~**~~~~~

                ~~~~~**~~~~~

                "Father, we can't just run from them.  We must stand and fight."    The pharaoh looked down at his son, a rare smile crossing his lips.

                "No, we cannot run.  But we must fight on our terms, we find their leader son, and then we fight."  Gripping his sword he stood once more, resting a hand on his son's head, he turned to his wife.  "Come Akila, we must stay together."

                "Yes Tarik, we must."  Akila walked swiftly behind her husband and son, her golden eyes watching and alert for any sign of danger.  They were not too worried of any attacks, there were very few of the enemy and they had been moving out the last time they had been seen.  Despite the small number of the enemy they had managed to overwhelm the pharaoh's bodyguards and separate him and his family from the other's who could help.

                "Father, how will we know who is their leader?"  Tarik looked fondly at his son, crimson meeting crimson.  They were very much alike.  Both held the powers of dark, both had the crimson eyes and black hair, and his son would soon follow in his footsteps, he felt it was true.  But there were also marks of his mother in him, the red tips to his hair and blonde bangs, those were from her, as well as the natural caring for everyone he met.  Akila was of the light, and one of the strongest, as he was one of the strongest darks.  It was because of Akila that their son would meet his destiny, even if he did not see it.

                "We will know son.  The real question, is how do we defeat them?"  The sound of a skirmish caused the trio to hurry forward.  One of the enemy fighters was up against a few of his guards, and winning.  With a roar Tarik joined in the fray, his fury soon overpowering the enemy and felling him with a swift slice of his sword.  

                "I want you guards to find the high priest, bring him to me.  I will be where their leader is.  Go!"  Tarik ordered and the guards rushed to obey.  "Yami, come here.  When we get to the leader you are to stay with your mother.  You are not ready for a fight."

                "But father, I can hold my own.  Siris say's I show great promise."  Yami explained to his father.  Sighing Tarik chuckled lightly.

                "Ah, yes Siris.  I'm starting to regret telling her to spend some time relaxing, we could use her now.  And you are right son; you do show promise, but that is by no means a signal that you are ready.  I do not want you to fight unless there is no other choice, is that understood?"

                "Yes father."

                "I will keep him safe Tarik, do not worry."

                "I will not, now let us hurry."  They headed off, towards where they knew the leader would be.  As they walked past the body of the dead fighter Akila stumbled briefly, though neither her husband nor son noticed, nor did they notice the sudden flash of light in her eyes.

                They reached the outside courtyard quickly, and there they saw the eight fighters the enemy still had, the others had been killed.  Taking up a position hidden from view, Tarik and Yami scouted out the area.  

                "Father, it looks as though Siris didn't head out after all, look."  Yami declared pointing to a spot halfway across the yard.  

                "Yes, son, it would appear she stayed after all."  Siris was positioned behind a column, an arrow nestled in the bow, drawn taunt, and a quiver strung to her back.  She must have been aware of them for she turned and her dark brown eyes met a pair of crimson ones staring her way.  She smiled in acknowledgement and was about to turn back when it happened.  The sudden look of alarm on her face was the only warning Tarik ever got.

                Tarik reared back as a sharp pain lanced through his back.  Yami turned in shock as his father nearly cried out in pain.  Three times the attacker stabbed, deep and hard, as the knife was removed the third time he collapsed.

                "Father!"  Yami shouted, heedless of those in the courtyard.  

                "And now for the prince."  Said the attacker, in a deep voice.  Yami backed away in fear, unable to form any protest as Akila approached, an unnatural light flashing in her eyes.  Just as she was about to stab him, an arrow hit the knife, knocking it from her hand.  She paused only a moment before moving to attack her son barehanded.  A staff landed against her stomach, doubling her over while a swift kick knocked her back.

                "You will not harm him, now leave before I must harm you."  Akila glared up at the brown haired youth, her six-foot staff held ready to attack.  Without a word she sped past them and towards the others in the yard.  

                "Siris, w what happened?"  Siris moved to Tarik, placing bandages on his wounds and turning him over so his own body weight would cause pressure on them.  Yami, moved to his father's side, tears falling freely from his eyes.

                "Your enemy now controls your mother.  Akila is no longer, and we cannot get her back.  My lord Tarik, some of your servants are on their way, they will bring you to the healer.  I will help your son defeat this foe, I promise you this."  

                "Keep him safe.  I will.....wait for your return.  It seems that.....you must fight......my son.  Do what I.....could not."  

                "Father!"  Yami called as Tarik lost consciousness.  Siris pulled out one of her daggers and handed it to the prince.

                "We must stop them, come.  You must lead your troops.  I notice the high priest has arrived with reinforcements, let us go and join him."

                "I can't, I don't know what to do?"

                "You will, I will be at your side, now come.  Your father will be helped, the servants are arriving now."  Siris pulled Yami to his feet and together they headed off to join the high priest and beat back the intruders.

~~~~~**~~~~~                                                                                                                                                                                                                                    ~~~~~**~~~~~

                "It took many hours, but we finally cornered them in a small shack in the courtyard.  Before we could completely subdue them a large explosion blew us back and we watched as something shot up into the sky.  I know now that it was a ship, but then, all I knew was that my mother was gone, and my father dying.  By the time I got back to him he was barely breathing.  Since he could not hold me, I held him.  I held as he died, and even after.  I don't know how long, but I did not let go until Siris took me from the room and led me away."  Yami paused, blinking back the tears the memory invoked.  No one in the room spoke, not even Bakura.  Taking a deep breath Yami continued.

                "Siris told me later who they had been, what they had demanded of my father, and how they would most likely not return.  She didn't tell me everything, but she told me enough so that I understood.  My advisors, with Siris' help, came up with a story to tell the egyptian people.  And not long after I was crowned pharaoh.  A couple months after that Siris left, I had new guards now she said, she was no longer needed.  But that is why I do not trust Teal'c, those things took over my mother, it can take over anyone."  

                "Yami, while it is true that the goauld live by taking human hosts, they must be mature, and the one in Teal'c isn't.  He is on our side, he went against the goauld, and does to this day."

                "Daniel Jackson is right.  The goauld infant within me will not take anyone over, you need not fear."

                "Back up one minute, you mean you lied to all of us about the death of your parents!  Why didn't you just tell us the truth, if that is the truth."  Bakura blurted out, unable to stop himself.

                "How do you think the people would have reacted if I had told them that the false gods of legend had attempted to return.  No, we had to make up a story, it was for the benefit of Egypt.  Now, you know the whole story, may I leave?"

                "One second Yami.  You can leave when we've convinced you that you can trust Teal'c."

                "This will be a while then Colonel.  Our pharaoh is very thickheaded."

                "Bakura, there is a time and place for insensitivity and this is not one of them."  Siris stated, entering the room.

                "Siris, when did you get here?"         

                "A few minutes ago, I heard the end of Yami's story.  I am actually running an errand for Sol, so I'll make this quick."  Siris walked over to Yami and sat next to him, leaning forward as she spoke.

                "I know how you feel towards the goauld, I saw it.  I despise them as well, but you can trust Teal'c.  He has fought alongside O'Neill and the rest of SG1 and the whole SGC for many years now.  You will not be betraying your father by fighting with Teal'c, believe me in this."  Yami watched her speak, her voice low and each word spoken deliberately, he knew she was not lying.

                "I can only promise to try, I believe you, it is just that I can't set these feelings aside easily."  Siris smiled slightly, squeezing his shoulder before standing.

                "That is all we can ask.  If you are free later I have something to talk with you about, but I better get this done for Sol."  She walked back out of the room, gone as quickly as she had come.  Everyone in the room was silent for a long time.  Finally O'Neill broke the silence, saying that it was probably time for dinner.  Yami left first, anxious to leave the memories behind.  Daniel and Jonas moved to walk with him.  Teal'c, Bakura, and O'Neill watched the other's leave before following as well.

                /Maybe I should ask her some questions next.  Of course, she probably would never answer them./  O'Neill thought as he worked through everything that had just happened.

~~~~~**~~~~~

                "Are we almost out?"  Mokuba asked as they walked steadily on.  They were all tired and hungry, and Carter was sure she wasn't going to be able to stand up straight for a week.

                "I can't really tell, but I would think we are getting close."

                "Really.....and why would......you say that?"  Carter puffed, trudging forward.

                "Because its lighter up there, and it doesn't look like torch light."  Ryou stated, pointing to where there was indeed a faint glow.  With a new sense of hope the group made their way to the light, and found that it was an exit.  Outside they could see the trees, it was amazing how bright the pall of the shadow realm looked after so long in the tunnels.  Ryou helped everyone else out first and then followed, extinguishing the light that was still being emitted by his ring.

                Relishing in the outside air they stood a moment, though Ryou was trying to contact Bakura with the ring.  He was still unable to get a response.  

                "I think we should find some cover, there are bound to be patrols now that we are out of those tunnels.  What do you think Ryou?"

                "I think you're right Major.  Let's see if we can find a place to rest, and perhaps some food."  Even though they were tired they now traveled with a new purpose.  Listening as intently as they could they moved on, but there are some things that are much better and remaining undetected then they.  As they entered a new clearing they froze.  

                "This can not be good."  Carter muttered, staring at the beast before them.  Ryou stared in shock, not really hearing Carter's quiet comment.  

                "Can, can it really be?"  Mokuba breathed, his gaze taking in the sight.

                "Yes, it can be.  Now who are you?"  Voiced the dragon, a terse alto that filled the air.  None in the group answered, unable to find an appropriate response.  The silver blue scales shimmered as the dragon turned its cobalt gaze on Carter, and the person she carried.

                "I ask you again, who are you?"

                "I I am Ryou, owner of the millennium ring.  This is Major Carter of SG1.  The other two you should know, Seto and Mokuba Kaiba."  He managed, holding his breath as he awaited the response.

                "That is not my master.  My master is within the castle.  Why do you dare to tell me these lies?"       

                "Its not a lie.  I am Mokuba and this is my big brother, Seto.  He's hurt and won't wake up or he'd let you know what he thought about all of this."  The dragon stared straight at Mokuba, and as they watched the form shifted.  The dragon shrunk, until it was no longer a dragon.  A young girl with sky blue hair that fell to her ankles, and skin as pale as cream.  She wore a long sleeved dress that fell just below her knees, it too was blue, and upon her feet were pale blue shoes.  

                She strolled towards the group, who were once again speechless.  She walked right up to Mokuba and gazed deep within his eyes.  After a few moments she did the same to Ryou and Carter.

                "From what I can tell you speak the truth, but that cannot be true.  I would know if my master was harmed.  How are you making this lie so real?"

                "We are not.  Please, we must get back to Yugi and the others.  Come with us, let us show you that we speak the truth and not a well-crafted lie.  But you must not tell the one you call master at the moment.  He can't know.  Please, surely you would want to know whether or not your real master has been kept from you, and how."  She thought of this for a moment, and, tilting her head, she smirked at the group.

                "I will give you that opportunity.  And because we are monsters with honor, I will not tell the others, or my master.  But let me guess, you don't know how to get back."  The sheepish looks Ryou and Carter made caused the girl to laugh, a rich hearty laugh that they couldn't help but smile at.

                "Then I will help you.  I know a way that we will be able to use to get you back to your friends.  I will carry you there."

                "Um, I don't mean to be rude, but what do we call you?"

                "My name is Sapphire, Ryou.  And before you ask, I am the middle child of the blue eyes.  Blue is the oldest and Azul the youngest."  She stepped back into the clearing then and her figure once again began to shift.  Soon the dragon once again stood there, only this time the head was lowered so they could get on.  Ryou and Mokuba climbed aboard.  Carter stood still as Sapphire carefully lifted Kaiba from her with her teeth, twisting her head in order to place him beside the other two.  Carter soon joined the group and as soon as she was situated Sapphire took off, gliding through the air with ease.


	26. decisions

Well, I have the next chapter.  The one after this may take a few days, I'm getting writers block. +_+  But I'll get it up as soon as possible.  In the meantime, enjoy this chapter.

                And to answer Crossover Authoress' question about the blue eyes, yes you will be meeting the rest of them.  In fact, as soon as I figure out how to write it, you should see them all next chapter.  Well, that's that.

ENJOY   !_!

                "You know Colonel, you should come out with us on patrol sometime, you might see things that we don't."  

                "Thanks Celt, I'll keep that in mind.  Now, I've been thinking,"

                "Oh no, that's a dangerous concept."  Magenta spoke in feigned shock.  O'Neill ignored her and continued.

                "I've been thinking, we are trying to get rid of the shadow realm, but that is what allows you here.  What will happen to you when we succeed?"

                "We will return to our own realm and only appear here when our masters are dueling or one of the owners of the millennium items uses them to summon us.  It's as simple as that."  Sol answered, the others in the room nodded.

                "I will miss being able to talk to them whenever I wish though.  Perhaps we can get the pharaoh to come up with some arrangements."

                "We may be able to do that Sol, when this is over, I'll ask him."

                "Thank you Dark.  Well, it is time for my patrol, Red should be returning soon.  Would you care to join me Colonel?"  Sol stood giving Magenta a brief kiss on the cheek.

                "Maybe next time, right now I'm still trying to get this information straight."  Sol nodded in acknowledgement and quietly left.  "So, all of you knew Siris before Yami?"

                "Yes, she showed up about 100 years before he was born.  She was the only human who could travel freely in the shadow realm or in the normal realm."

                "How come Yami isn't aware of this?"

                "She asked us not to tell, and we never had any reason to.  Especially since there was no reason why he would ask."  

                "I suppose there is logic in that.  Of course, it makes me wonder, what exactly is she.  She can't be human and live through everything she has." 

                "Perhaps, but she has never told us and not knowing has never effected how things were done."  O'Neill had to admit the truth in Magenta's statement.  "Yeah, you three are right.  I'll wait until this is over, then maybe, if I remember, I'll ask her then."

                "You do that, if you get an answer, let us know."  Celt laughed, only to stop abruptly.  He sat upright and seemed to be listening to something far off.  Dark watched him in concern, about to ask what was wrong when Celt stood up and hastily retreated from the room.

                "I have to go, I just realized something.  Don't worry, I'll be back soon."  Celt left the room, leaving the others staring at the spot he had just been, unable to think of any reason for the sudden departure.

                /Could it really be?  If this doesn't work out Dark is going to kill me, if this escapade doesn't.  Well, here is to hoping./  Celt thought as he flitted from tree to tree towards his destination.

~~~~~**~~~~~

                Gracefully Sapphire spiraled down from the sky, landing flawlessly in a clearing.  She waited for her passengers to disembark, assisting when it came time to get Kaiba off.  As soon as they were all on the ground she shifted into her human form and led them silently through the woods.

                They followed nervously.  While so far she had not done anything to indicate she was leading them to the enemy, there was also no proof that she wasn't.  They reached a new clearing, only this one was difficult to enter, they needed to forge through some bushes first.  Once inside they noticed a small cabin.  Sapphire motioned for them to get comfortable as she disappeared into the cabin.

                "Do you think we can really trust her Ryou?"

                "I would think so Major.  She could have taken us directly to the castle, but she has brought us here instead, wherever here is."

                "This is the hideout of a friend.  I'm not supposed to know where it is, but I know many things I shouldn't.  Here, eat this, he should arrive soon and we'll start to get things sorted out."  Sapphire spoke, handing out some food to the three.    She took a seat across from them, watching them intently.

                "You are curious about something Major Carter.  Do not be afraid to ask."  Sapphire smiled, and again the group found they could not help but smile in return.  Relaxing slightly Carter shifted positions, and carefully considered her question.

                "From what I have been told you are the most powerful and loyal monster in Kaiba's deck.  Why would you help us even if it appeared like we had someone who looked like Kaiba?  If the master you have been obeying is still there, what would make you even think we might be telling the truth about this Kaiba?"

                "That is quite the mouthful.  But to give you the simplest answer, all of us have noted that our master has felt a bit odd.  If what you say is true then that would explain what we have felt.  So, you see, it is to my benefit to help you."

                "What if it turns out to be false, a trick on both of us?"  Ryou asked, brown eyes clouded with concern.

                "Then you and your friends will have lost any advantage you had."  Sapphire shrugged.

                "I suppose it is a risk we must take.  I thank you for your honesty." 

                "You are a polite one Ryou, owner of the millennium ring.  How do you put up with the spirit of that item?"

                "He isn't so bad, he just doesn't know how to show what he is really feeling.  But I know the truth, and so does he."  Ryou stated it simply, gently lifting the ring as he spoke.  "It is funny, I still can't contact him, and you would think that there would be nothing blocking me here."

                "I must apologize, I don't want any others coming here than I am prepared for."  Looking up he noted the sincerity in her eyes and nodded.

                "Then I will have to wait till we return.  And if he wants to know why I didn't contact him earlier, you can explain it, right Sapphire?"  He grinned at her 'who me' response, and then the group fell silent, waiting for whoever Sapphire had contacted.  They never heard him enter, not even Sapphire, but he let them know when he arrived.

                "I hope I haven't made a mistake in coming here.  Could you tell me what is going on?"  Sapphire stood and approached him, stopping a few feet away.

                "I can't let you know what is going on Celt, I'm not sure.  I came across some friends of yours and they are trying to convince me that they have found the real Kaiba.  I was hoping you could tell me if this were true."

                "There is no way for me to know, but Dark should be able to.  Why did you want me to come alone Saph?"

                "Because I knew you would listen to me.  I want to know if what they say is true, will you allow me to come with you to find out?"

                "If they are wrong, we'll lose big time.  I don't know if I can take that risk."

                "Celt, I could have given them away by now, but I haven't.  I will not destroy you if they are wrong, because if they are it is a trick on us both.  I would need to find the reason behind that before I did anything to you."  Celt pondered her words, and soon came to a decision.  He went over to the group and effortlessly picked up Kaiba.  He then headed out of the clearing, waiting only a moment for the others to fall into step behind.  Sapphire lengthened her strides until she was beside him.  A questioning glance from Celt and she smirked, elbowing him lightly as she answered.

                "I wouldn't want anything to happen to you before you led me to the base.  Besides, that may be my master, and if it is I am bound to protect him."  Celt smirked back, but said nothing as he led the way swiftly to the others, hoping that he was making the right decision.

~~~~~**~~~~~

                "Yugi, all you need to do is concentrate on what you are trying to do, don't concentrate on the item."

                "But, don't I need to control what I am doing?"  Yugi questioned, holding the puzzle up.

                "The way the puzzle works is to create what you desire.  All you need to do is concentrate on creating something and the puzzle will use what it needs to make what you are thinking.  So, unless you are trying to do something extremely difficult there should be no problem."

                "Isn't that a big if?  When we go up against Kaiba finally, it is going to take everything we have.  What if Yugi has to do something difficult then."  Yami gave a small shrug at Daniel's comment.

                "There is no way we can predict that, we must have faith that Yugi will be able to handle it.  I do."  

                \\Yugi, are you there?\\  Snapping his head up, Yugi startled the rest of the crew.

                "Is something wrong aibou?"  Not sure what to say, Yugi motioned for them to wait a moment while he figured out what was going on.

                \Celt, is that you?\

                \\Yep.  Look, I'm coming back with Ryou and Carter.\\

                \That's great.  Where did you find them?\

                \\Look, that isn't all.  Just have Dark meet us in the cellar just inside the entrance.  It would probably be a good idea to bring O'Neill, Siris, and Bakura as well, just don't bring too many.  Things might get a little complicated.\\

                \What are you talking about?  What did you do now?\

                \\You'll see, just meet us there in about one hour.  Things will get sorted out then, okay.\\

                \All right, I'll do what you ask.  But I'm bringing Yami too.\

                \\Good, that should be enough, we don't want to make things too confusing.\\

                \Hurry up, they are going to have a lot of questions for me.\

                \\Will do.\\  Ending the conversation Yugi looked up.  Without a word he grabbed Yami's arm and dragged him from the room.

                "Aibou, what has gotten into you?"

                "Yami, we need to get Bakura, Colonel O'Neill, Siris and Dark.  We need to meet at the cellar.  Can you get O'Neill and Siris, I'll get Bakura and Dark."  

                "Of course, will you tell me what is going on then?"

                "You'll know just like everyone else.  Meet you there."  Letting go Yugi hurried off to where he had last seen Bakura, calling to Dark with their link, telling him where to meet him.


	27. The first attack

Okay, well this story is really rolling now.  I am glad that I have managed to keep the story interesting through so many chapters.  Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing.  Enjoy this chapter.

^ - ^

                "Are you going to tell us what is going on runt?  I have things to do."  Bakura paced the room, muttering under his breath.  

                "Well, I guess I can tell you guys this much, but don't ask me too many questions, I don't know any of the answers.  Celt contacted me almost an hour ago and said to meet him here.  He found Ryou and Major Carter."

                "What!  Why, for Ra's sake, didn't you tell us sooner?!  Where were they, why haven't I heard from Ryou, or better yet, what the hell happened?!"

                "I don't know!  He wouldn't tell me.  He said that it was going to be a bit complicated and to bring you guys here, but not too many.  You know everything I do, they should be here soon."  Yugi shouted back, not dropping his gaze from Bakura.  O'Neill had wanted to say something but he knew he would find out soon.  They had been waiting for most of the hour and all Yugi had said up till now was that they would be arriving in the hour.  Everyone except Bakura had accepted this and settled in.

                Siris was watching the entrance, while everyone else was watching the shouting match.  So she was the only one who saw the party that wandered in.  He stopped at the entrance and they shuffled in, unsure of how to begin.  She stifled the sudden urge to laugh, when she saw exactly who was with him.

                /Celt wasn't kidding when he said things were going to be interesting.  Well, I might as well get the ball rolling./  Standing she strolled past everyone, causing them to turn and finally notice who was waiting at the entrance.  Nodding to Celt, she stopped in front of Sapphire.

                "You know, I am not completely surprised that it was you who came with Celt.  I was kind of expecting either Mokuba or Kaiba, but then, they're here too."  Sapphire smiled at Siris, and gave a small curtsy.

                "I must say that I am not as hard to surprise.  You were the last one I thought to find here Siris.  I thought for sure that you would be wandering lands far and wide by now."

                "Ah, but Sapphire, I have already wandered far and wide.  What I need to do now is find a place to settle down."

                "Um, excuse me, but could we have the reunion later, we need to solve some things first."  Celt mentioned, moving into the center of the room, where he laid Kaiba down on a blanket that Ryou had retrieved as the others had been talking.  Carter found a second blanket and rolled it into a pillow and handed it to Celt to give to Kaiba.

                "Yes we do.  And the first one is where have you been and why didn't you tell me you were coming back?  We don't have a link for nothing Ryou."  Bakura glared, at which Ryou only smiled.

                "You will have to ask Sapphire, I tried to contact you."  

                "Yes, I did not want anything being told before I was ready, so I blocked the link from his end.  It is open now."  Sapphire smiled, strolling over to sit near Kaiba, where Celt had also situated himself, next to Mokuba.  Following their lead, soon everyone was sitting on the floor, waiting for someone to begin.  O'Neill, Yami and Yugi, were sitting together not far from Bakura, Ryou and Carter.  

                "All right, before we get the ball rolling, I'd like to know who you are miss, don't want any unpleasant surprises."  O'Neill said, breaking the ice.

                "Of course.  I am Sapphire, the middle of the three Blue Eyes in master Kaiba's deck."

                "So, you work for the guy we are trying to stop.  What were you thinking bringing her Celt?"

                "I made the decision I thought was best, besides, the person who we have all been calling Kaiba may not even be Kaiba."

                "Yes, and it is because of that that I assisted your companions in coming here.  Now, I have a question for Dark, I was wondering if you could tell me if this is really my master, or just an imposter made to trick all of us."

                "I should be able to, give me a moment."  At a word, his staff appeared and he carefully placed the end so that it was resting on Kaiba's forehead.  Closing his eyes he murmured some words, a faint glow emanated from the staff, but other than that, there was nothing.  When the glow faded, so did the staff, Dark opened his eyes and looked straight at Sapphire.

                "I believe you should get Blue and Azul, he is Kaiba, the real one."  

                "How sure can you be Dark?"  Yami asked.

                "There is a certain connection between duel monsters and their masters.  The shadow realm may be able to fake the appearance of Kaiba, but they can never truly fake the connection."

                "Then how come the fools don't realize they are working for fake master?"  Bakura stated with a sneer.

                "Because of the drain that the shadow realm is placing on the real one, that and the spell of concealment.  The shadow realm is using the real Kaiba to give the false one a sense of realism.  The reason why Dark can tell this is the real one is the connection that Kaiba has to his duel monsters, that can't be taken away, or covered up."  Siris said from where she leaned against the wall.

                "I can't leave him now that I know that I've been tricked, especially in the condition he is in."

                "Saph, don't worry, we will take good care of him.  We'll put him in one of the spare rooms with Mokuba."  Celt stated, placing a hand gently on her shoulder.

                "Absolutely, no harm will come to him."  Siris added, smiling faintly.  Sapphire nodded, standing up, and preparing to depart.

                "Before I go, I would like to ask a question."  

                "Of course, ask what you will Sapphire."  Dark responded.

                "When you go up against this imposter, allow me and my brothers to assist you.  And will you allow me to advise you in the devising of plans?"  

                "Of course, we'd appreciate your help."  Yugi stated, walking up and extending his hand for her to shake.  She accepted the gesture and said she would return soon.  After she was gone the group moved to one of the spare rooms, where they made the Kaiba brothers comfortable.  Afterwards they gathered the rest in a meeting to explain the news.

~~~~~**~~~~~

                "He'll wake up, won't he?"  Mokuba asked Dark, who was currently trying to discover exactly what was being done to him.

                "If we succeed, he will definitely wake."

                "What if we don't?"  Dark couldn't meet Mokuba's gaze, and he could not voice the answer to that question.  In the end he didn't have to, his very hesitation told Mokuba what he needed to know.

                "Then we just have to succeed.  I know we will, especially with Yugi, he's helped us before."  Dark smiled and affectionately ruffled Mokuba's spiky black hair.

                "Course we will!  The cavalry has arrived!"  The two turned as and watched as a young boy, roughly Yugi's height, with very short spiky blue hair, pale skin and a floor-length sky blue trench coat burst into the room and stood bouncing on his feet next to them.

                "Azul, how many times do we have to tell you not to run on ahead."  They heard Sapphire call out just before she entered the room as well.  Blue stood with her, his expression serious.  

                "Come on Sis, I was just letting 'em know we arrived, I wasn't causing any trouble."  Azul declared, giving a small pout.

                "Unlike usual."  Celt muttered as he walked past them into the room and up to Dark.  He whispered something and waited as the mage considered it.  

                "So, you are my big brother's three blue eyes?"  Mokuba asked, looking to Sapphire for confirmation, it was Blue who gave it.  

                "Yes, that we are young master.  Please accept out apologies, had we known that our real master was in trouble, we would......"

                "Hey, don't worry about it.  You were tricked just like everyone else, what matters now is that you are going to help save him.  Right?"

                "Exactly, we will do everything we can.  Azul, don't you dare."  Sapphire said, scolding Azul just as he was about to tie Celts boots together.  He jumped up and looked at his sister with the most innocent and sincere look he could muster, Celt took a few steps away watching the smallest blue eyes suspiciously.  Dark seemed to finish what he was thinking and grabbed the groups' attention.

                "It would seem that immediate action is required, whoever is pretending to be Kaiba has found one of the other bases.  Luckily it was one of the ones that was used for a distraction, but he is getting close, we have to make our move soon.  We are meeting with O'Neill now, would you care to join us?"

                "Of course, we need to get to the bottom of this as much as you.  Azul, Sapphire, let us go."  They filed out of the room, Celt going first since the three blue eyes didn't know the way.  Dark went last, motioning for Mokuba to follow who hesitated a moment before rushing up and taking the duel monsters hand.

~~~~~**~~~~~

                "This is foolish.  No, it's worse than that, its suicide!"

                "Bakura!  Give it a rest.  If you don't like this so much then leave, but stop interrupting."  Yami declared with a huff.  For the last three hours Bakura had made it his mission to complain about every possible aspect of the plan as he could.  Blue and Sapphire helped immensely in the information department.  Azul had soon become restless and dragged Mokuba and Celt out of the meeting, stopping first to check on Kaiba, whose condition had not changed.

                Overall they were going with a surprise assault, with the hope that the blue eyes would help make the difference.  Blue had decided that only he and Sapphire would go, Azul would stay behind and insure that nothing would happen to Kaiba.  Mag had offered to stay behind as well, but that was immediately shot down and it had taken some time to prevent Azul from attacking her while he ranted something about blue kuribohs.  The group they eventually decided would go was Yugi, Yami, SG1, Dark, Sapphire, Blue, Mag, Red, Sol, Magenta and Siris.  The rest would stay behind and guard the base.  

                They had no delusions believing that this would be the end of the fight.  They had to see exactly how strong the imposter was, especially since he had lost the three strongest monsters on his side.  They were leaving plenty of exits, thinking of this as giving him a warning as to what was coming.

                As the final preparations were made the base was filled with a tense silence.  They were being cautious, and had made sure that everyone would know if they were aborting the mission at anytime, but the thought still hung in the air.  What if the imposter knows?

                Everyone wished those going luck and they headed off.  They traveled quickly, making it to the castle in record time.  Without a word O'Neill stepped up to those at the gate, much like he had those days before when sneaking Siris inside.  This time he didn't smile, he simply demanded that the imposter Kaiba come down to meet them.

                "Master Kaiba has more important things to do then meet with some commoner like yourself."  One of the guards declared.  O'Neill simply shook his head, a grin gracing his face as he spoke the next words slowly.

                "Not even a commoner who has won the allegiance of the Blue Eyes White Dragon?"  He said as Blue took the cue and entered the scene, in all his dragon glory.  The guards went white as sheets and one managed to run inside, most likely to inform the imposter of this new development.  O'Neill just stood there as Blue made a show of sweeping his gaze on each of the guards remaining in turn.  Everyone else remained hidden, waiting for the right moment to act.

                In a very short time a new figure approached them.  He walked out of the castle with a slow, deliberate gate, and the look on his face was pure aggravation.  The imposter stopped mere feet from O'Neill and Blue, glaring daggers from his cold blue eyes.  He skipped over O'Neill, looking straight at Blue, and with barely controlled anger, managed one sentence.


	28. a desperate act

                I reached a climax.  Yippee.  Okay, well, this is really the first big fight scene.  The fake Kaiba is back and wants vengeance.  

                Well, I'm glad people like my cliffhanger last time, *Smirks* Oh, and you are kinda lucky.  That is, if you really didn't want to wait cause I actually didn't think I would be done this chapter until tomorrow or maybe even the next day.  Anyways, I'm really rolling now.

ENJOY  
^ o ^

                "I do not find this amusing."

                "Good, for it is not meant to be."  Blue responded, his voice resonating through the air.  The two held their ground until O'Neill cleared his throat, bringing their attention back to him.

                "Do you expect me to believe that _my_ monster follows orders from you?"  

                "Actually, Blue follows no one's orders but his own.  It just happens that we have the same goal in mind."

                "And what goal would that be?"

                "To dethrone you, naturally."  The imposter's eyes narrowed, and he went to take a step towards O'Neill, only to stop when Blue tensed and prepared to attack.  Clenching his fists he promptly ignored Blue, this time, and spoke to O'Neill.

                "Even with him, you cannot think you can defeat me.  I rule with the shadow realm at my side.  How can you possibly hope to win?"

                "Well, you might be right, if I only fought alongside Blue here.  But, I'm not, and you know what the best part is?"  Leaning forward O'Neill dropped his voice to a loud whisper, a smirk appearing on his face.  "The best part is that I know that you are not really working with the shadow realm.  You are just a continuation of it, and therefore we only have one enemy, not two."  Walking back a few steps he waited.  It was almost time; soon they would know exactly how strong their enemy was.

                As the imposter processed this new information, O'Neill gave the slightest nod to Blue.  Confident that the others would follow the plan, they charged.  At their movement everyone still hiding sprung to action, all except Sapphire going for the guards.  With the two Blue Eyes and O'Neill almost reaching the imposter it seemed that they were going to win the first round.

                That is, until he disappeared.

                As quickly as the action had begun it stopped, everyone stared at their surroundings, all of the guards were out of commission but the most important prey was nowhere to be seen.  They moved into a circle, hearts racing as they sought out any sign that who they had come for was still around.  Abruptly the scene began to change.  The swirls of black and blue that encompassed the sky began to grow, blocking everything from sight.  In moments they were surrounded, all they could see was the endless swirling of the shadow realm.

                "Did you truly think that you had a chance against me?  How sad.  You can try again if you like, but I've added a new twist.  Here all duel monsters magic is nullified.  They'll have to fight hand to hand just like everyone else.  And let me introduce you to your opponents."  The imposter reappeared, a smug smile gracing his face as he made a sweeping motion with his hand.  Instantly dozens of figures began to form.  They had no recognizable form, but the shifting red flames that made them at least made them easy to see.  

                "This is _so_ not good.  All right folks, form up!"  O'Neill shouted.  Despite being unable to use magic, the duel monsters took point, SG1 was next, and Yugi was with Yami in the back.  The imposter took this all in and watched with amusement.  He forgot for the moment his aggravation at losing his most powerful duel monsters.  Another sweep of his hand and the fiery figures attacked.

                Moments.  That is all it took.  In mere moments they were driven to a few separate battles.  The most intense fighting was focused with the three dragons.  Whatever magic was being used had caused them to revert to their human forms, but still they were a dangerous foe.  Magenta and Sol, with the stumbling help of Mag, were also holding their own.  Dark stood back to back with O'Neill, fending off those that came over to them, but unable to gain any ground.  The rest of SG1 were clumped together, doing their best against the foe.  Yami kept Yugi behind him, he had discovered he could use some of his magic, and was therefore able to keep a circle of safe space around him and his aibou.  Only Siris fought alone, her six-foot staff never ceasing to move, keeping away any who happened to come within reach.  

                The imposter watched the utter chaos with a glint of amusement in his eyes.  He watched the Blue Eyes the most, but the successful use of shadow magic caught his attention and he soon located the source.  His initial surprise was replaced with a plan.

                "I can at least get my toys back."  He muttered as he disappeared yet again.  Siris watched out of the corner of her eye as he reappeared and approached the pharaoh and his hikari.  A quick look around confirmed that no one else had noticed.

                /Find the power Yugi, you are the only one who can./  She thought, before refocusing on the fight she was currently in.

                Yami was rather surprised when after dispatching the newest foe, none came to replace it.  However, his brief thought of relief was gone as soon as it arrived it.  The reason being is he noticed the imposter standing nearby, watching in silence.  Unconsciously he stepped in front of Yugi, gathering his power in his hands.

                "Come now, shouldn't we talk before we fight.  But we don't need the runt for that."  He made yet another hand motion, and Yugi was thrown back by some invisible force.  "Don't run over to him Yami, I might have to hurt him."  Yami turned towards the imposter, his body shaking from the fury he felt and the hopelessness of his situation.  Only if this Kaiba got close enough could he attack, he could only hope.

                Yugi stood slowly, shaking his head as he concentrated on what was going on.  He tried to run back to Yami, but an invisible shield held him back, and more than that, it blocked his link.  He beat the air with his fists, desperate to help his friends.  

                Looking briefly at the others he was dismayed when he saw that they were in a sad state.  They could not hold out much longer, and it didn't look like there would be any way to get them out.  Yugi was overcome with the situation, he was desperate, desperate to help, and yet he felt that there was no hope.  Even as he watched, as he struggled to join in a new emotion began to form, an emotion he had never truly felt before.

                A pained cry from Yami snapped Yugi's attention from the others.  He was bleeding from a deep cut on his arm, and he was kneeling grasping his stomach and trying to breath regularly.  It was at this point when the new emotion took full form.  

                It was a combination of everything he had felt while captive, of everything that had been going on, and most importantly of the hopelessness he now felt.  It was anger, hatred, fear, desperation, hopelessness and more.  Oh, Yugi had felt the other emotions before, but never had he felt them like now.  They had combined to form one of the most powerful emotions known to man. 

                Rage.

                Pure, unbridled rage.  Even as the imposter approached Yami again, as Yugi heard the distant fights and the closer ragged breathing of Yami, he gave in.  Uncontrolled rage gives great power, but is extremely dangerous, especially for the one feeling it.  But Yugi was lucky, while he was not completely aware of what he was doing somewhere deep down inside him the part that made him Yugi Motoh, the chosen one, was.  As the power innate within him began to come to the surface, it was this part that focused it, even though Yugi was unaware.

                The imposter felt the power and switched his attention to the youth he had thought was of no consequence.  His amethyst eyes were darker, and his entire focus was on the imposter.  The imposter waited for the attack, waited for some sign that the power was going to be unleashed.

                There was none.

                The only warning he got was the sudden wind that knocked him off his feet.  All of the monsters that had been summoned became frantic, running aimlessly and batting at the air.  The sudden change in the tide of battle finally allowed everyone to see what was going on.  Yugi was hovering in the air, his glare still resting on the imposter, who struggled to stand.  

                Yami could only watch as something was formed in Yugi's hands and shot forward.  Almost immediately the enemies evaporated, and it took all the imposters strength to keep from following his monsters.  Finally the energy faded, and Yugi returned to standing on the shifting floor of the shadow realm.

                He was tired now, his energy was almost gone, and he began to fall forward, his knees crumpling beneath him.  Yami ignored the pain in his body and started to rush forward, to catch his hikari before he fell.  But he was stopped, held back by none other, than Siris.  He struggled against her, desperate to reach Yugi.  Yugi hit his knees and his gaze locked momentarily on Yami, struggling in the grip of Siris' arms.  His eyes were closing, but before they did he found himself staring into violet eyes, the look within them were trying to tell him something.  He wondered what it could be, but he did not have the strength to think that hard.  Oddly enough the last sight he saw was her cape, fluttering in the remnants of whatever he had unleashed.  And as he finally closed his eyes, he had one last thought.        

                /Her cape......is...bleeding./  And then he was aware of no more.

                "Aibouuuu!"  Yami screamed as Yugi slumped to the ground, his body barely remaining in a kneeled position.  His attempts to reach Yugi became more desperate, but Siris dragged him back to the others, who had yet to move.  Dark started towards Yugi, but an order from Siris stopped him.

                "It's not over!  Everyone get into a group.  I'll shield us from the blast."

                "What blast, the fight is done."  Sol declared.

                "No, the imposter is still there and even though Yugi is not aware, his subconscious is and will act.  Now stay together, I can't make that big a protection."  With only a little hesitation they did as she bid, only Yami still struggled to get free of her grip.  The imposter had just regained his feet, breathing heavily, when it happened.  

                A bright white light surrounded Yugi, and it soon began to grow.  When the area within three feet of him in any direction was covered in the light it broke free.  It was like a huge barrier suddenly burst from Yugi, traveling outward at an amazing rate.        

                Any thought about the fate of the imposter was forgotten as the force hit them.  There was a brief glimpse of the castle as the landscape began to shift back to simply having a sky the color of the shadow realm, but they could tell nothing else.  

                Soon they found they were slipping from the conscious state, a need for sleep overwhelming them.  And so they succumbed; even Yami growing still, as the force of Yugi's attack propelled them onward, and Siris' shield protected them.


	29. the truth

Okay.  Heh.  Things are becoming interesting.  Yet another explanation chapter, I seem to have a lot of those.  Well, please enjoy.

ENJOY

                Pain.  Darkness.  Emptiness.  Loneliness.

                He was lost within it.  Drowning in an invisible sea, and he was alone.

                /Out.  Let me out!/  He screamed in his mind.  Strength.  That is what he needed.  Searching within he reached for his strength, he had to find it.  He needed to get out, and he needed the strength to do it.

                He began to struggle, to free himself.  He had no clue as to how to get out, but he was not about to stop trying.  Somehow he would succeed.  Wait, what was that?  There was something just passed his field of vision.  Without thought he began to follow where he thought it had gone, simply pushing through towards an unseen destination.

                Cautiously his eyes began to open.  His small body twitched a little as he returned to consciousness.  He blinked as his eyes met the torchlight illuminating the area.  Regaining the use of his senses he looked around without moving.  His entire body ached and he did not relish the idea of forcing it to move.  Unfortunately, there was very little to see from his position on the ground, though he did notice the semi-rough texture of the rock floor.  

                Minutes went by, and still he did not move.  His eyes focused on the floor, counting the pebbles and the cracks.  He ignored the constant waves of pain that swept through him.  Maybe if he just waited, then he would be fine.  But, no, to wait meant that someone would have to find him, and he didn't know how he knew, but he knew that he was alone.  No one would be finding him anytime soon.

                Sighing in frustration he managed to maneuver himself into a sitting position.  Holding his head since the slightest movement caused the world to spin.  Taking a better look around, now that he could see he saw he was in the middle of an intersection, underground.  There were half a dozen tunnels that split from the room he was in.

                "Great, just great.  Look at this Yugi, you have managed to make your way into a labyrinth and you forgot the map."  He muttered to himself, trying to figure out where he should go.  Not finding any answers he thought back to the fight.  He didn't really remember much, just vague pictures of his friends fighting and feeling useless at not being able to help.  He could only remember one image clearly, and that was of Siris' cape fluttering behind her, bleeding.

                "What else happened?  How did I end up here?"  He concentrated, trying to push the image of the cape from his mind.  Concentrating he closed his eyes, and he saw again the last moments of the fight.  He saw the desperation on everyone's faces, the pain etched in Yami's eyes, and then he was back to the cape, fluttering in the wake of his power.  But then he remembered something else, he had momentarily locked gazes with Siris, and it had seemed as if she were trying to say something.

                What if she had?  Could she have said something he hadn't heard at the time?  Pushing all other thoughts out of his mind he thought back to that moment.  His eyes flew open when he realized that she had said something, but not out loud.  He had heard her in his mind, like he heard Yami through the link.  But what had she said?

                'The path to take is clear.  The rest is but illusion.'  It came to him, yes, that is what she had said.  So, what did it mean?  He looked at the six tunnels critically and tried to find the message behind the words.  Wait, the paths, they were dull and foggy.

                All, that is, except one.  

                "The path to take is clear huh?  Well, let's see how true that holds up.  Wait for me everyone, I'm coming back."  He said as he struggled to his feet and began to walk towards the clear passageway.  A part of him wondered what lay beyond, but he knew he would deal with it.  He had to if he was ever to see his friends again.

~~~~~**~~~~~

                Voices.  He heard voices.  He couldn't hear what they were saying but it didn't matter.  If he could just reach them then they could tell him what was going on.  Painfully he opened his eyes, only to squeeze them shut immediately when the light assaulted his senses.

                "Well, lookie here.  The pharaoh is awake.  Enjoy your nap?"  The sound of a chair being pushed back and footsteps approaching told him the occupant was fully concentrated on him.  The voice held a bored tone to it and even though he recognized it he couldn't quite place it.  He opened his eyes again, only this time slowly and he shielded them with his hand.

                "Malik."  He managed when he found himself staring at the lavender-eyed youth.  A cocky grin graced the other's features and he turned to whoever else was there.

                "We should probably inform the others Marik.  Do you want the pleasure or should I?"

                "I'll go.  If I can deal the next round, that is."

                "Hah.  Fine.  Don't take long."  Marik hurried off, shuffling the cards as he went.  "So, pharaoh, have a headache I hope."  

                "Why are you here, and where is Yugi?"  The blonde's smirk dimmed a little, but only for a moment.

                "I'm here because it is my turn to keep an eye on you.  You should have seen it, not that you could have with you and everyone else being unconscious, but still.  It was rather interesting, one minute we were enjoying lunch and the next, boom, you and everyone who went after the imposter just appeared."

                "Wonderful Malik, but what about Yugi?"

                "Quiet, I'm telling a story here.  Anyway, I suppose I should say how Tali was the only one not unconscious.  She got everyone organized and moved all of you into rooms and treated any wounds.  She also said that we should keep a special eye on you since you would insist on going out to find Yugi since he didn't return."

                "What!"  Yami declared, attempting to sit up only to be forced back down by both the sudden pain and Malik's hand.  "He didn't return.  And Siris, where is she now?"

                "Good question.  She left as soon as everyone was settled, had some things to see to.  Hasn't returned yet."       

                "All right Malik, prepare to lose.  Oh, and pharaoh, there is going to be a meeting later.  They'll send someone to get us when it is time."  Marik called as he hurried back to the table and started dealing out the cards.

                "In your dreams Marik.  And don't think of moving pharaoh, we are watching."  With that the two began a very intense game of poker.  

~~~~~**~~~~~

                "So, we don't have any clue as to what happened to Yugi?"  Yami muttered.  They had gathered together to figure out what had gone wrong.  They had succeeded in discovering that the enemy was far more powerful then they thought.

                "Well, we don't have an idea, but I bet that Siris does."  Jonas stated, remembering the very end of the fight.

                "Why did she disappear on us?"

                "I'm sure there must be a reason.  There must be."

                "Reason, Yami, she stopped you from helping Yugi, what could be the reason being that?"

                "There is no way we could know the reasoning behind Tali's motives, but there always is one."

                "She must have some pretty strong powers to shield all of us and not fall unconscious, why didn't she use them in the fight?"

                "Unless she is the one that made us unconscious."

                "She wouldn't do that, I'm sure she was doing what she thought was best."  
                "Why would you say that?  The way I see it if she hadn't of interfered we would all be back right now, with Yugi."

                "Yeah, that or dead.  We don't know what Yugi did, maybe she had an idea."

                "If she did she could have clued us in."

                "In the middle of a battle, come on."

                "It still makes me wonder what she is up to."

                "Especially if she isn't trying to sabotage our mission, why isn't she here right now?"

                "What could she gain by working against us though?"

                "What does she gain by working for us?"

                "Will all of you quit it.  Siris is not our enemy."

                "After what happened I'm not so su..."

                "Enough."

                "..........................."  

                "If you are going to argue about me the least you could do is do it to my face."  Siris stood in the doorway and only when she had everyone's attention did she move to sit down in one of the chairs.  Solemnly she faced the group.

                "I'm not sure exactly what to say to all of you, but I will say this.  I did what I believed was what I had to do.  I saw no other options."  Her voice was low and sincere, but there was a tone in it that it took a moment for the group to recognize.  It was defeat.  

                "You could have stopped it."

                "Bakura, what are you talking about?"  Carter exclaimed.  Siris simply held Bakura's gaze as he continued.

                "You could have prevented this whole thing, couldn't you have?  Come on Tali, don't lie to me."

                "Perhaps.  Probably."  

                "Then why by Ra didn't you?"  Sighing she ran a hand through her hair and thought a moment as everyone stared at the implications of her statement.

                "I'm going to ask you all to bear with me for a second.  This is not an easy explanation to give."  Receiving nods she took a deep breath and began. 

                "I'm playing by a different set of rules.  I actually have already done far more than I was supposed to.  For instance, I was never supposed to meet Yami, but I did.  I was told to leave Egypt for good when he became Pharaoh, but I didn't.  I was not meant to travel with Bakura on occasion, but I did.  I was supposed to be in that sarcophagus in an induced sleep for 5,000 years or so, but I refused.  I'm not supposed to be as involved in this as I am.  I'm breaking and bending all the rules set for me, but I can only bend or break them so far."

                "What do you mean?"  Red questioned.

                "Well okay, let me ask a question.  Daniel, when you were ascended, you had to obey certain rules, right?"

                "Yeah, what does that have to do with this?"

                "Well, I have similar rules to what you had, but I am not the one they will punish if I push the line too far.  If I become too much of a nuisance, then it will be bad for you.  I saw Yugi began to power up, I could have stopped it then, but it was not in my right.  Then, when he did get to the point of releasing it I would have harmed him had I attempted to stop it then.  Being separated may be a good thing.  Hopefully he will learn about the power innate within him during his time away.  He is unharmed, I know that much.  You see, in the end it is going to be up to Yami and Yugi.  We are only going to be making it possible for them to do what is needed."

                "So, do you know the future or something?"

                "No, Colonel.  I don't know the future.  All I know is that Yugi is fine.  I can't tell how I know, it is just a feeling.  I sensed somehow that Yugi had to be allowed to complete that attack, and I really doubt any of us could have stopped him at that point."

                "So, you are not using your full power?"

                "Absolutely not Teal'c.  I don't know what I am fully capable of, but I will not test it out here.  I will help as I can, but I cannot be the one to win this for you."

                "Yugi will come back?"  

                "Yes Yami.  That he will.  We just have to wait.  Now, I am very tired.  I spent hours searching for signs of the imposter.  All I could tell was that he made it through, I couldn't tell if he had been weakened or not.  I need to rest.  It would probably be a good idea for all of you to rest as well."

                "As long as you are on our side.  Well, let's go campers.  We need to be rested for a long day tomorrow."  O'Neill stood and left with the rest of SG1.  Siris departed as well, headed towards her room.  The others stayed a while longer, mulling through this new development.  Finally they began to disperse, all hoping that the new day would bring new hope.


	30. mini adventures

                Sorry for the wait everyone.  I've been extremely busy.  Well, I finally finished chapter 30 and there are some things I need to say before I start the story.

                To Crossover Authoress, I was wondering if anyone was ever going to ask about Jonas being with Daniel.  And I'm going to tell you, and don't worry there are no spoilers.  Daniel is one of my favorite characters, if not my favorite.  So, I can't see SG1 without him.  But I've seen a lot of episodes with Jonas and found I now can't see SG1 without _him_.  So, I solved my dilemma by simply using my power as author to make Daniel unascended, and place this story sometime after the episodes that have aired.  There, that's my explanation.  And as to the cape-bleeding thing, I have actually never seen Spawn.  But, I will explain that whole thing next chapter, but no; it has nothing to do with Spawn.  

                Okay, that's enough from me. 

Enjoy

                "Nothing can ever be easy, can it?"  Yugi declared, pressing as close to the wall as possible.  The tunnel had been straight, not one turn or even bend.  Then he had reached this place.  The cavern was huge, and there were no torches in it, but he could see just fine.  The reason being the light emanating from the giant sleeping in the center of the cavern.

                Examining the room he was pleased to see that the path was indeed clear, he knew exactly where he had to go.  Of course, that was if he could get past the hand blocking the entrance, or even step away from the wall.  Every time he did the giant had begun to stir.  

                He considered making a run for it, but the speed at which that giant kept starting to wake pretty much shot that idea down.  He couldn't think of anything he had to distract the giant, so he needed to find a way to be able to walk forward without disturbing that things slumber.

                A sense of heat from the puzzle grabbed his attention.  Looking down he noticed the puzzle was pulsing.  He checked on the giant again, a new possibility coming to his mind.  If Yami were correct in what he had been trying to get him to do, then the puzzle would act on his wishes.  So, with a strong determination that he wasn't sure was enough, he lifted his foot and stepped forward.

                Nothing happened.  So he took another.  Still nothing, and another step.  He was halfway across and feeling quite pleased with himself when the giant moved.  He froze.  The sensation of heat from the puzzle increased, and the movement of the giant ceased.  Worried that this wouldn't last he hurried across the space that was left, looking with dismay at the tiny space between the hand and the wall of the tunnel he had to enter.  

                With as much caution as he could muster he squeezed between the wall and hand, shuffling along not daring to breath.  He almost fell when he reached the end of the wall but he managed to catch himself in the last instant.  Breathing in relief he wasn't too surprised when the puzzle stopped radiating heat.  He took it to mean that was over with.  Walking along he was in yet another tunnel, this one was straight as well, only he could see the end not too far ahead.

                Entering the next chamber he found an underground lake.  The water was clear, and looked very cold.  Testing the water with one finger concluded that yes, the water was cold, it was liquid ice.  Examining the room closer he saw that the path he needed to take was on the other side of the lake, and there was no solid path around the water, so he had to go across.  

                But there was no way he was swimming in that; he'd freeze before he went two feet.  Sighing he sat down, thinking that relaxing might clear his head a bit.  He needed to get across, but there were no supplies to use, so he had to do it completely on his own.  Unless he wished to go back and ask the giant for a lift.

                "Hmmmm.  It's been awhile since I had a visitor.  Maybe I'll wait before making you my supper.  But then, you would barely make an appetizer."  Yugi jumped up and stared in surprise at the figure hovering not ten feet in front of him over the lake.

                He was tall, with green and blue scales over his entire body, his feet ended in two deadly looking curved claws, while his hands had three each and a thumb.  Orange cat-like eyes looked out from behind green bangs, and a simple green cloth was folded across his waist.

                "W who a are you?"  Yugi stuttered.  The being tilted his head, floating over until he was standing next to Yugi, looking down at him.

                "Me?  Oh, I'm just a hermit.  Please join me for dinner."  He murmured, a feral grin covering his face.  Backing up Yugi's mind raced.

                /I've gotta get across, which means I have to go through him./

~~~~~**~~~~~

                "Saph, what's wrong?"  Celt questioned as he moved to sit next to her.

                "I was just wondering how everything turned upside down so quickly.  Was it really just yesterday when I thought I knew what I was doing and what was going on?"

                "Funny how that happens.  I think I can help though."

                "Really, and what do you have in mind?"

                "Come on."  Celt grinned, grabbing her hand and pulling her to her feet.  Once they were both standing he took off down the path, never letting go of her hand.

                "Celt, what are you doing?"

                "You'll see."  Was all he said.  He dragged her along suspiciously dark corridors.  She knew that they conserved on the energy but there was usually a few people in these areas, of which there were none now.  She pushed that thought aside though when Celt came to an abrupt halt in an empty room.                "All right, tell me what is going on."  Celt turned to face her, releasing her hand as he seemed to deliberate on what to say.  "Celt, if you don't tell me right now..."

                "You won't do anything, but I'll tell you.  You should have stuck around after waking up after that battle.  Some very interesting things have been happening."

                "Really?"  
                "Yep, first of all, Siris explained some things.  I'll tell you that later.  But the most interesting thing has been what Dark and Blue have managed to figure out since getting back.  Everyone has been looking for you, since you would want to know, but you were nowhere to be found.  But I knew where to look."

                "Uhuh."

                "Well, you're here because I found you, didn't I?  Anyway, we might have increased our advantage, and it will be even better when Yugi returns.  Now come on."  Sapphire was thoroughly confused but refused to show it.  She didn't protest when Celt took her hand again and led her through the door to the next room.  

                Ah, so this is where everyone went.  But why are they all here?  Dark saw them and waved them through.  Nodding briefly to Dark, Celt led her into yet another room.  It was what she saw inside that caused her to freeze.  She didn't notice Celt closing the door quietly behind her and she barely felt the slight push he gave her from behind.

                Mokuba and Azul rushed over and each took a hand, dragging her forward.                 

                "Isn't it great sis?  It's amazing, isn't it?"  Azul exclaimed, practically bouncing in excitement.  It was almost in slow motion that she freed her hands and stepped up to the bed in the room.

                "Master Kaiba?  You're all right?"  She asked hesitantly.  An amused smile appeared on the elder Kaiba's face and he silently took hold of her hand, giving a small kiss before answering.

                "I am much better now, tired but better."  He declared, releasing her hand.

                "You are more than tired master.  But with Dark's help, you will be fine."

                "I am going to have to find out, Blue, why it is always Yugi and his friends that keep helping me.  Even when I don't want it."  Kaiba muttered.

                "Perhaps because he's you friend.  Even if you refuse to admit it."  Laughing at Kabia's look Celt winked at the group and retreated to the outer room.

                "Big brother, do you need anything?"

                "Not at the moment.  All I really want is to be filled in on what has been happening."

                "You should rest.  We can have someone fill you in later."  
                "Sapphire, I would rather be filled in by you four.  I promise to rest afterwards."

                "Very well, but you should know that our version is going to have holes.  We only recently arrived to help out and even we do not know the whole story yet."

                "Don't worry bro.  I've been getting the scoop from Celt and Sol.  I can fill Master in."  With that Azul jumped onto the bed and began a very animated version of events.  The others only broke in to tone down the story and add some info here and there.

~~~~~**~~~~~

                His chest was burning with each breath he took, his legs screaming in protest with each step, but he kept running.  He could still hear them behind him, he couldn't let them catch up.  But despite his determination he knew he could not outrun them, he didn't have the speed or stamina.  He needed to find a place to stop and rest and let them get in front of him.

                The tunnel was curvy but there were no sidetracks or even pockets to hide in.

                /Wait a second.  If I concentrate, I should be able to create an illusion with the puzzle.  It has helped me out so far./  Without missing a step Yugi started to think hard on a place to hide.  Even so, he almost ran past a shallow depression in the wall.

                Slamming to a halt he pushed up into the depression and changed his concentration to not being noticed.  He did his best to quiet his breathing and slow down his heart.  In moments the four of his pursuers turned round the closest bend, and approached.  Closing his eyes he half expected to be hauled out by the collar and slammed into the wall, only it didn't happen.  The four ran right by, and soon their footsteps faded until they could be heard no more.

                Even so, Yugi waited, hoping they didn't realize what he had done and turn back.  When it seemed he was safe he stepped back out onto the tunnel and stood on his shaking knees.  Taking a deep breath he started walking.  He just wanted to get out of there and see his friends and find a way to fix what he should have stopped in the beginning.

                But, he kept running into problems.  First there was the giant, then the hermit, and of course that lovely skywalk ordeal, and lastly these blasted people chasing him like there was no tomorrow.  He was tired, sore, hungry, and missed his friends.  He was getting cranky.

                After a while he noticed something.  Up ahead he could see something.  Yes!  Trees, and the swirling gloom of the shadow realm, which he had never thought he would be so happy to see.  However, his brief glimpse of freedom was spoiled when the four he had let run by showed up and blocked the exit.

                /Mental note, next time do not let crazy people get in front of you.  But, since I did it this time I think I gotta figure something out and solve this./

                'The path to take is clear.  The rest is but illusion.'  Now why was he thinking that now.  Unless.  Taking a step forward he gathered some of his power into his hand, much like Yami had in the fight.  The four also stepped forward, but they stopped quickly enough when Yugi let the power shoot forward.  

                It quickly enveloped them in a pale light before fading.  When the light was completely gone, Yugi was pleased to note, so where the four.  

                /So that's what she meant by 'the rest is but illusion.'  I'll thank her when I see her.  Now to get out of here and get something to eat./  He hurried out of the tunnel, breathing deeply.  He was barely two steps from the exit when an intricately carved staff shot out and blocked his way.  It took a moment for this to register but when it did he managed to follow the length of the staff with his eyes until he was looking at the owner.  All he could manage when he saw who it was, was a small squeak that received a light chuckle and grin from the wielder of the staff.


	31. preperations

Okay, next chapter should be the big showdown, or at least the beginning of it.

ENJOY

(^)o(^)

                "Expecting someone else?"  The wielder asked, leaning casually against the wall.  Yugi sighed in relief as answer.  

"Don't scare me like that, I thought you were about to skewer me or something."  Her smile never dipped as she pulled out a sack with her other hand.

"Hungry?"  At the mention of food his mood improved considerably and he nodded.  She held out the sack with the free hand and lowered the staff.  As Yugi dug in, right after collapsing to the ground where he stood, he managed a question.

                "How did you find me Siris?"  Sitting down next to him, she settled in and watched him.  He was too caught up in the food to notice how closely she looked him over.  Returning her attention to his question when he repeated it between mouthfuls, she shrugged.

                "It wasn't easy.  I actually just got here not long before you came marching out the door.  I was afraid that I wasn't going to find it before the imposter.  He's looking for you too."

                "Speaking of the imposter.  Did everyone make it out of that battle okay?"

                "Yeah.  Actually, some interesting things have happened during your absence."  Yugi finished up the meal and looked at her patiently, but she didn't continue.

                "Are you going to tell me what?"

                "Wasn't planning on it."

                "Will you answer something else then?"

                "Depends entirely on the question."  

                "At the end of the fight, right before I blacked out I noticed something.  You had violet eyes again, and your cape, well, it was bleeding.  At least it appeared to be, was I hallucinating?"

                "Quite the question.  I'm surprised you noticed, and no, you were not hallucinating.  I'll tell you why.  Now, don't go telling everyone because I really don't have the time to show everyone."

                "As long as it isn't necessary for the others to know, I wouldn't want to lie."

                "Oh, don't worry about that.  Just do this, unless someone asks you, just don't mention it.  No one else has noticed and there are more important things to worry about.  Kay?"

                "Okay."  Indicating for him to pay attention she stood up and walked a few feet from him.  Once she was positioned, and since he was watching closely, he saw the subtle changes that occurred right before the cape appeared.  Confused as to what she was doing he nonetheless continued to watch, and he was glad he did.  He never saw the shift but suddenly Siris no longer had a dark brown green tinted cape, she now had wings of the same coloring.

                These wings weren't covered in feathers, nor where they leathery.  They were actually furry, and while the cape had reached her feet, these appeared to be longer than that.  She stood that way for a moment, fluttering the wings a bit, once hard enough to lift off the ground, but soon she approached Yugi again and went to sit next to him.  The transition back was so quick that by the time she was sitting she was looking at Yugi with deep, dark brown eyes once more.

                "My cape Yugi, is my disguise for my wings, when I am using that power anyway.  There are too many places that would attempt to have my head if I showed up with wings, so I hide them.  And that is the reason why you saw my cape bleeding."

                "Huh?"

                "My cape is merely an illusion for my wings, so, you cut the cape you cut my wings, and those can bleed.  Now, we should be getting back.  Come on."  Standing up she retrieved her staff and assisted Yugi to his feet.  They were about to start walking when he suddenly stopped and blurted out a question.

                "Can you fly?"  She stopped, looked back, cocked her head to the side and smiled.  Blinking innocently she started off, trusting Yugi would follow.  He hesitated only a moment before running after her.

                "Hey, why are we going to walk if you can fly?"  He called as he caught up.  Her response was simply to continue walking, keeping an eye on their surroundings.

~~~~~**~~~~~

                Yami walked into one of the conference rooms and froze in his tracks.  He blinked, but the sight remained.  He noticed Teal'c standing in the room and went to stand with him.  He looked back to see that it hadn't gone away, so he cleared his throat before speaking.

                "You two do realize you are going to be in a huge amount of trouble."  Celt and Azul's only indication that they heard was to speed up what they were doing.  So far they had managed to dress Dark up in lovely fluorescent yellow robes with a pretty orange floral design, and were just finishing up dying his hair flame red.  They stood back to admire their work and frowned.

                "Needs something else."  Celt stated.  Azul quickly agreed, however, before either could come up with an idea O'Neill marched into the room with two jars and a paintbrush.  

                "Teal'c, will you hold this for me for a sec?"  O'Neill asked, holding out one of the jars.        

                "I do not wish to become involved."  Teal'c declared, slightly raising one eyebrow.  O'Neill shrugged and handed the jar to Azul.  He opened up the one he still held and dipped in the paintbrush.  It came out with a bright green paint on the bristles.  Moving the brush to Dark's forehead he drew a design, allowing the other two conspirators to critique his work.

                "It's perfect, the same symbol on the puzzle."  

                "Exactly Azul.  Blue gave me the idea for that, but this last part is mine."  Switching jars O'Neill opened the second and dipped one hand in.  He came out with a thick clear gel, which he cautiously began to rub through Darks hair.  In moments he had given Dark a very intriguing collection of spikes.  The three smiled at each other and stood back.

                "I got the mirror all ready, so can I wake him up?" 

                "Hold on Azul.  Siris said she would let me know when she was getting close with Yugi, I think he should see this before Dark manages to undo it all."

                "Oh, don't worry about that.  I'd say this would count as a kodak moment."  O'Neill smiled as he held up a small digital camera.  Giving O'Neill a high five they waited a moment for Celt to say that Yugi would get to see it in person, and not just via picture.  

                "We had nothing to do with this, right?"  Yami asked under his breath to Teal'c.

                "Indeed."

"Okay, your up."  Azul's smile broadened, if it was possible, as he leaned over Dark's face.  He cupped his hands around his mouth, took a deep breath and..

                "Wake up!  I gotta ask you something!"  He screamed, causing Dark to jerk awake and nearly fall out of the chair.  Looking up he met a smirking Azul and behind him he could hear Celt and O'Neill, who were straining to keep from laughing.  In an effort to recapture his dignity he stood up and went to ask Azul what he wanted when he froze.  

                Azul was holding a full-length mirror, the reflection of said mirror now showing Dark's new look in all his glory.  Dark's mouth started to open and shut as he attempted to say something as his eyes grew wider then should have been possible.  

                "What do you think?"  Azul asked, smiling innocently.  O'Neill and Celt were now leaning against each other as they tried not to burst out laughing, they were turning a nice rosy color because of their efforts.  All Dark could do was stare at his reflection as he tried to find his voice.  A new sound entered the room causing everyone to turn.

                Collapsed just inside the doorway, laughing so hard he was having trouble breathing, was Yugi.  Siris hid her smile with a hand as she moved to stand with Teal'c and Yami, the two of which having managed to seem impassive.

                It was then that something happened that caused the three conspirators to lose what control over their mirth they had and fall to the floor much like Yugi.  Dark looked once at his young master, blinking a few times, and then back into the mirror and did the last thing anyone expected.

                The great Dark Magician fainted.

~~~~~**~~~~~

                "What we need to do now is find a way to bring this guy out to a place of our choosing.  I think I could get him to come out to meet me, he doesn't know what's going on with me yet."

                "Kaiba, we can not let you do that."

                "And why not?"

                "Because you are still recuperating.  You are in no condition to participate in this fight."

                "Come on, you can't expect me to just sit here and do nothing.  This guy has defiled my name!  I have a right to restore it."

                "Master, Dark is right.  We will fight to restore your name, and afterwards you will be able to be instrumental in undoing the damage, or repairing it as well as we are able.  Right now you should stay with Mokuba, Azul will be staying with you as well."  Kaiba sighed, but relented.  He hated to admit it but they were right, he didn't even have the strength to stand.

                "We could always just have Dark stand out there as a beacon.  I'm sure that would get that morons attention."  

                "Or better yet, I can just put a locating spell on you, thief, and throw you out on the spot."  Dark retorted at Bakura's statement while unconsciously running a hand through his hair.  He had changed back to his normal purple outfit, but for some reason nothing he did could remove the eye from his forehead, or change his hair from the bright flame red it now was.

                "Just try it, I dare you."

                "Guys, will you hold it.  I'm sure we can do this without using anyone as the bait.  So just calm down."  Yugi quickly intercepted the fight before it began.  The two backed down, but continued to glare.

                "We probably could, but I don't think we really have the time."

                "Tali, what do you mean by that?"

                "What I mean is that we have to act quickly and in order to find a way to get him to go where we want without using people will be very dangerous.  The longer we take the more likely he will find us."

                "So, what is your suggestion?"

                "Let me do it." 

                "That is a request, not a suggestion."

                "I never said it was a suggestion Celt.  Look, I really am not supposed to even be here right now.  This way I can assist you, and not break my rules too much.  I will be there, just not in the main fight.  I'll ensure that he doesn't leave or bring in any reinforcements from outside."

                "Are ya sure ya can get him dere widout being caught?"

                "Absolutely Joey.  I can easily avoid capture.  All you have to do is tell me when and where you want him to be.  Then I'll arrive a few minutes early to tell you he is coming, and then back off."

                "Well, I guess then that we each have our jobs.  We should rest tonight, and make our move tomorrow."  At O'Neill's suggestion they rapped up the meeting and left for their individual rooms.  Dark made a point of _accidentally_ tripping Celt on his way out, and bumping into Azul.  Everyone was soon gone, except for Kaiba, who had decided to stay there in the chair since it reclined.  The only other was Siris, and she was busy writing something down on a pad of paper.

                "Are you going to rest?"

                "Perhaps, but I have some things to do first.  I can leave if I am bothering you."

                "No, actually, I have some questions for you."

                "Really.  Why is that?"

                "You intrigue me.  There is a lot I still don't know the full story on, but the others will fill me in, but you, no one seems to know much about you.  The only thing I can tell so far is that you are very calculating, you take everything into account, and act only when absolutely necessary."

                "I prefer to think of it as covering all bases Seto Kaiba.  I could explain some things to you, since you weren't there the first time around."

                "That would be good.  Can I ask the questions?"

                "Don't know, can you?"

                "Oh, very amusing, may I?"

                "You may ask, however, I may or may not answer."  Siris moved to sit across from Kaiba and for the next few hours they talked.  Though, Kaiba would always wonder how he ended up doing most of the talking when he had intended for her to.


	32. showdown

                Okay, here it is, the big showdown.  Took me a while to write but I did.

I have to say something to Cyberkat.  What is a Mary Sue?  Cause I don't know, so if that's what my story seems to be, I do apologize.  But, if you do give my story a second chance before going on to others and read this I just want you to know that this is not a Siris centered story and never will be.  I have tried to prevent that from happening, but I guess I didn't do such a good job.  Well, anyways, I had actually written this chapter before reading your review so; maybe this will prove that it is still SG1 and Yugi's story.  Well, just wanted to let you know, I'm just writing this as it comes to me and I hope people enjoy it.  But thanks for the review.

Well, that's all from me.  Please continue to ENJOY.

                                                                                                *.*

                The group was gathered at the chosen spot of attack.  Only the Kaiba brothers, Azul, Marik, Malik, and Siris of course, were missing.  Siris was off playing bait the hook with the imposter.  The chosen battlefield was relatively small, so it had been decided the best idea would be for the dragons to remain in human form unless otherwise necessary.

                Yugi was to stay back.  He had to make the final blow, but he had to figure out how to first.  This fight was really a distraction.  The ultimate move was Yugi's, they were all going to do everything they could to ensure that he succeeded, but in the end it would be up to him.

                O'Neill stood with Celt and Dark.  The three were waiting in the open for Siris to arrive and let them know that the imposter would be arriving soon.  He was thanking his military background that was keeping him centered on the problem at hand.

                Siris stepped into the clearing and let them know what they needed to.  The imposter was on his way and would arrive in a few moments.  A few moments of discussion and she was off.  The three of them quickly moved to take cover.  So far their plan was working, but that was no guarantee that it would stay that way.  This guy had already proven to have some pretty awesome abilities.

                One of those abilities appeared to be stealth travel.  At least, one minute there was no one in the clearing and the next there was.  He looked around, obviously trying to find where his prey had gone.  Blue and Sapphire stepped into the clearing, upon which the imposter immediately focused in on them.  

                "We are glad you could make it."

                "I should have known this was a trick by you and those blasted rebels."

                "This isn't a trick.  This is a trap."  There it was, immediately everyone except for Yugi entered the ring.  No one was going to underestimate this guy this time, especially since he would most likely create some more creatures like last time and skidadle when it seemed too dangerous.  Hopefully Siris would be able to prevent that.

                "Fools, you can't beat me, not even together."

                "I believe we are about to discover exactly who among us, is the fool."  Dark intoned, fierce determination showing in every aspect of his demeanor.  

                "I don't have the time for this, maybe another time we can play."  The imposter made ready to faded, and no one was able to do a thing.  However a few moments later he was back, stumbling a bit as he was redeposited.  Sapphire and Blue gave a small laugh, as they, along with the rest of the crew, knew what had happened.

                "Come now _master_, we knew you would try to leave and took the necessary precautions."  Blue stated, sarcasm dripping from every word.  The imposter glared at them and made an aggravated hand motion.  Instantly the area came to life as numerous creatures appeared from the ground.                  

                "If I can't leave I can still prevent you from even touching me."  The man gloated, easily moving to the perimeter.  And so it was that the fight began.  It was more organized this time, and they knew what they were dealing with a little more, so they kept a slight advantage.  A few times someone came close to attacking the imposter directly, but at the last minute either a creature would block their way or he would dodge.  

                Yugi found himself watching from the sidelines, and he had to resist the temptation to rush out and help.  He knew his job.  He had spent a long time discussing the power of the puzzle with Yami in hopes of discovering how he was to succeed. 

                Yami had told him that when the time came he would know what he had to do.  The trick would be to keep a close eye on the imposter, to watch his movements and look for his weakness.  He had asked what type of weakness and he had only shrugged and said to find the part of him that felt wrong.  

                /Yeah, wrong.  This whole thing is wrong.  He isn't even fighting, he has those fire monsters and what looks like some mutant plants doing it all for him.  How am I going to attack when I don't know how, or even what to attack with?/  He sighed, watching the scene with growing concern.  Even with the slight advantage they had, it would eventually not be enough.  He knew they could only fight so long.  

                The duel monsters were holding their own, as well as O'Neill and Teal'c.  Carter was grouped with Mag, Ryou, Jonas, and Daniel.  The five of them stayed as close to the edge of the clearing as possible and had so far kept all the attacks on one front instead of being surrounded.  Bakura was in the thick of things, and surprisingly, was making steady progress towards the imposter.  He had gotten the closest to actually striking a blow, and Yugi could see why.  He didn't try to utterly destroy the monsters that attacked him; no he simply found a way to get them out of his way so he could approach his real goal.

                Yugi almost wished he could do it that way, at least then he wouldn't feel so helpless.  With an effort he refocused his attention to his objective.  He was getting cramped from his position in hiding and was just about to adjust his position when he saw it.  

                /How have I missed this?/  He thought as he realized what Yami had meant by something being wrong.  There was a fluctuation around the imposter.  The most amazing part for Yugi was that he could clearly see it.  It was almost like the imposter was creating energy that was disrupting the area around him.  And then he had it.

                He knew what he had to do.  It would require as much energy as he could make from the puzzle and himself, but it should work.  Taking a deep breath Yugi stood up, waited a moment to regain feeling in his legs, and stepped into the ring.  

                Not everyone noticed right away, but the imposter did.  He took one look at Yugi and started towards him, using the creatures as a living barrier.  Yugi wasn't going to let him get that close.  Even as his friends became aware of his presence and moved to protect him, he was gathering the power to him.  This time there was some indication that he was doing something.  The eye of the puzzle started to glow on his forehead, and the puzzle lifted up to float in front of him as far as the chain it was on would allow.      When there was about 10 feet between the two the imposter suddenly stopped.  He was not the only one, for soon no one was moving and every creature that the imposter had created had disappeared.  Yugi held out his hand, which was pulsing a bright golden yellow.

                "You've lost.  Kaiba is safe with Mokuba.  All three of the Blue Eyes White Dragons are assisting us.  But perhaps the most important thing, is that I finally see how to defeat you."

                "Really?  I highly doubt that, you can't win, not even with this pathetic excuse for power."

                "Then why are you frightened?"  Yugi asked.  He couldn't believe he was bantering with this guy.  He could still clearly remember his time in captivity, every blow and demeaning comment.  He recalled the time spent with Yami chained at this man's feet, and yet here he was arguing with him.  His friends were now watching the discussion; they knew that what happened next would be up to Yugi.

                "Frightened?  I am not frightened!"  He said, punctuating the words carefully.  But Yugi saw through it.  It wasn't just his eyes, which showed the man's nervousness, it was the fluctuations around him as well.  They were growing larger.  

                "But you are.  You don't have anything to defend you anymore and you know that the only reason why no one is attacking you is because I'm already doing it for them."  He wanted to wait a moment longer.  If the fluctuations got much bigger then it would make his job of ripping them open much easier.  

                "You know nothing!"  By now even those without much knowledge of shadow powers could tell something was off.  The atmosphere around the imposter was shimmering, not a very different effect that is seen on really hot days.      

                [[Be careful Aibou.  You will most likely only have one shot.]]

                [I will only need one Yami.  If this doesn't work then nothing will.]  It was almost time.  The imposter glared at Yugi, perhaps in hopes of intimidating him.  Only it didn't work.  Later Yugi would shudder at the memory of the intense hatred emanating from those cobalt blue eyes, but for now he was calm.  

                He stared back without flinching, a small part wondering at his bravado as he did so.  Somehow he knew that he was not going to make the first move.  That was going to be the pleasure of the imposter.  The staring match continued, and as it did Yugi watched the fluctuations expand not only in size but also in intensity.

                "I may not know exactly who, or what, you are, but I do know that you are through.  We've won, the only thing for you to do now is admit it."  It was the final blow.  With an outraged cry he charged.  

                He never got two steps.

                Yugi released the energy he had been building up during the conversation.  It came out in two streaks.  One from the puzzle, which was still floating, and the other from his hand.  To everyone else it looked like Yugi had missed, for neither of the attacks hit the imposter.

                But Yugi hadn't intended for them to.  They struck to either side, right in the densest parts of the fluctuations.  The imposter screamed in agony as the energy fueled the instability of those fluctuations.  

                They all watched as the imposter struggled against the force of Yugi's attack, and everyone knew he had lost.  As he fell to the ground the golden glow from Yugi's attack erupted, covering everything in sight until it was too bright to see.  

                They weren't sure how long it lasted, but eventually they could once again open their eyes.  When they did they noticed that the imposter was gone.  Celt gave a shout, which the others soon seconded.  Yami smiled as he realized that they had won, well, that Yugi had succeeded.  Speaking of Yugi, he quickly found his aibou and smiled even wider as he saw him standing in the same spot.  His hand was still held out, but the puzzle no longer floated.

                "Hey guys."  Yugi spoke; although he did so quietly he managed to catch everyone's attention.

                "What is it Yug?"  Joey asked.

                "It's snowing."  He said quietly giving a small smile to the group as he looked up and without a sound, collapsed.  Yami was there in an instant, preventing him from hitting the ground.  After he had his aibou safely in his arms he looked up, and gasped at what he saw.  

                Sky.

                Sure it was covered in clouds, but the swirling gloom of the shadow realm was gone.  In its place were clouds, and sure enough, snow was spiraling down.  No one moved, they simply stood there, basking in the midst of the snow that was starting to fall faster, and the brisk breeze that had picked up.


	33. aftermath

Okay, here it is.  The end.  This story is officially over.  I really appreciate everyone who read this and enjoyed it and reviewed and everything else.  I have had a great time writing it.  

And to Crossover Authoress- thank you so much for that last review.  And thanks for explaining what a Mary Sue was.  And I am glad you liked Siris and what you said in your review is exactly what I wanted people to get from her.  She was necessary for some of the plot development but I was always trying to keep her from taking over the story.  Okay, well that's really all, thanks for staying with the story; I really looked forward to your reviews.

And to everyone else, thanks for reading, and reviewing if you so chose.

Enjoy the final installment.

^_^

                "Does this mean that it's over?"  Mai asked, gripping Joey's hand as she looked around at the group gathered there.  They were back in the tunnels, and had quickly explained everything that had happened to the few that hadn't been there.  O'Neill had gone off with Dark in order to bring Hammond up to speed, but everyone else simply wanted to decide if they were finally done.

                "The fight is done at least.  The shadow realm should not cause any more problems."  Sol stated.

                "Does dis mean you guys gotta leave?"  Joey questioned the duel monsters.  The duel monsters in the room suddenly became uncomfortable as everyone focused in on them.

                "Yes.  Most of us will be leaving very shortly; our home exists within the shadow realm.  However, we will always be there for you and I'm sure that we will discover a way to communicate outside of duels."  It was Magenta that answered the question and her response was mirrored in the faces of the others.  

                "Do you really have to go?"  Yugi whispered, his voice low not only from wishing his new friends could stay, but also from still recovering from his attack.  Celt went to kneel in front of Yugi, a serious expression on his face.

                "We are never really gone boss, and we will always be there for you all."  Yugi gave Celt a small smile as the duel monsters and duelists accepted the facts.

                "Hey, what's with all the grim faces?"  O'Neill declared as he walked into the room with Dark.

                "They are saying goodbye."

                "Huh, goodbye.  Dark, who's leaving?"

                "We are Colonel.  Now that the shadow realm is no longer controlling this realm it requires energy from our masters to keep us here.  We must leave."

                "But if you guys leave, how are we going to get back to the SGC?"

                "That will not be difficult.  I'm sure that Red, Blue, Sapphire, and Azul would be more than happy to stick around long enough to bring you there, isn't that right?"  The four dragons smiled an affirmative.

                "It would be best for us to go now.  But do not worry, we will see you again."  Sol mentioned.  Sol and Magenta took the lead by moving to the center of the room.  Dark and Mag soon joined them as well as the other two Harpy Ladies.  Celt was the last to enter the group; first he rushed over to Sapphire and kissed her on the cheek, grinning like mad at the blush that crept onto her face.       

                When the ones that were leaving right then were settled in they gave one final goodbye as Dark raised his staff and the still familiar swirls of the shadow realm encompassed them and they were gone.  

                "Well, I guess we really are done."  Malik spoke up as they all stared at the empty spot in the room.

                "I wouldn't say that, not exactly anyway."

                "Colonel?"  Carter said, her one word getting her question across beautifully.  O'Neill sighed and moved to a seat while trying how best to word his response.

                "Well, it turns out that a lot happened when Yugi removed the shadow realm, and now we have to figure out were to go from here."

                "I am sure that if we all work together than we will be able to succeed in that."  Malik jumped at the voice, as well as everyone else and watched in shock as four people entered the room.

                "Isis!"

                "Serenity!"

                "Tristan!"

                "Tea!"  Malik, Joey, Yugi, and Ryou shouted when they saw who it was.  Serenity ran to her brother while Isis calmly walked to sit next to hers.  Tristan and Tea gave cheerful hellos and moved to sit in an unoccupied seat.

                "When did you guys get here?"

                "Not too long ago Mokuba.  We left the other base as soon as it started snowing, it hasn't let up if you are wondering."  Isis answered.

                "It's still snowing.  We are going to freeze during our trip back.  Why hasn't it stopped yet, isn't it supposed to be summer right now?"

                "Are you a complete fool Colonel?  Perhaps it is supposed to be summer but the shadow realm has messed everything up, it will most likely take months for the normal weather to return."  Scoffed Bakura.

                "Oh, before I forget.  Some lady gave me this to give to Yami and one for Bakura.  She said she had to go, but she was real glad she met everyone."  Tristan suddenly spoke up, giving one of the envelopes to Yami and the other to Bakura.  The two read them silently and shared one look before folding them back up and putting them away.

                "What did it say Yami?  Who was it from?"

                "It was from Siris aibou.  She simply said goodbye."

                "Yeah, goodbye."  Bakura repeated while ending any further questions with a look.

                "Despite that, I do believe you were saying something when we came in, what was it?"  Isis said, interrupting the flow of the conversation.

                "Yeah, okay.  Well, I just talked with Hammond and after the fight all the communications returned.  So, everyone at SGC started scrambling to figure out the situation.  What they discovered is that everything is in disarray.  The destruction left in the wake of these monsters and in the rule of that imposter have really caused some problems."

                "What problems?"

                "Big ones Kaiba.  For one, not one government system of any country is intact.  In fact, most are completely destroyed.  Towns and cities have been demolished and the people left have no idea what happened or how to repair what has been done."

                "That's awful."  Serenity said, clinging to her brother.  

                "Yes it is.  But guess what campers, we get to put the pieces back together."

                "Jack, what are you talking about?"

                "Hammond will explain it in more detail but those of us in this room are the only ones who know what happened, and probably always will be.  Now we have to fix the damage that was done.  That is why all four of the dragons remained behind to give us a lift.  If it were just my team going back we would only have needed the assistance of one dragon.  I told Hammond that as soon as Yugi and Kaiba were well enough to travel we would head over."

                "I don't know about Yugi but I am ready to leave right now.  What are we waiting for?"

                "Seto, please don't, you still don't have your strength back."     

                "Mokuba is right Kaiba.  We should be ready in a day or so, then we can hear what General Hammond has planned for repairing the damage done."  Yugi said.  The look in Yugi's eyes was one of determination.  When he had first arrived at the SGC he had only thought so far as to the removal of the shadow realm, but now he saw that there was going to be much more work involved.

                "That's right.  Let us all rest up and we will leave as soon as possible, we have a world to repair."  O'Neill declared, standing up and taking in the occupants of the room.  This group was the one who had to take on this task, but Isis was right.  They would succeed if they worked together.  The world would never be the same, the damage, both physically and psychologically, was too great, but they would survive.

                Humans had proven time and time again that they could bounce back, that they could survive no matter what.  As O'Neill held the gaze of each individual in the room he smiled.  They had a long road ahead of them, but they were up to the challenge.  


End file.
